<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>¡Contemos las Estrellas! by MissDaji</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24268222">¡Contemos las Estrellas!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissDaji/pseuds/MissDaji'>MissDaji</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rockman X | Mega Man X, Rockman | Mega Man - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Comedy, Drama, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Slow Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:40:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>32,648</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24268222</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissDaji/pseuds/MissDaji</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lo único que teme X es que Zero se marche para siempre sin conocer sus sentimientos por él. Gracias a un sueño, se decide y se prepara a declarársele el mismo día. ¿Tendrá el coraje? ¿Que dirá Zero? Mucho romance con un toque de comedia.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>X/Zero (Rockman)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. La Gota que Desbordó el Vaso</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Esta historia se pasa un año después de Megaman X Command Mission. Cinnamon, Nana, Massimo y Marino se han unido a los Maverick Hunters y todos los acontecimientos de los demás juegos han transcurrido a excepción de X4 y X8. Es mi primer fanfic, espero que les gusten. :) ¡Buena lectura!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Prólogo</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>. : : \ La Pesadilla / : : .</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Era una noche apacible. Pero X, durmiendo en su habitación, no podía parar de voltearse en su cama. Gotas de sudor iluminaban su rostro pálido. Estaba teniendo una pesadilla. Zero, su mejor amigo y su amor secreto e imposible había regresado de una misión gravemente debilitado y lastimado. Se había desmayado a los pies de X y había sido llevado a ser reparado. Pero no fue posible salvarlo ; y al último instante, cerró sus ojos para siempre bajo la mirada apagada de X.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>Capítulo 1</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>. : : \ La Gota Que Desbordó el Vaso / : : .</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Me desperté de repente, las mejillas en sudor. Tan pronto realicé que sólo había sido una pesadilla, solté un suspiro con inconmensurable alivio.</p><p> </p><p>Di gracias al ser que podía estar observando la Tierra desde arriba. ¿Cómo podría yo vivir sin Zero? ¿Y si además se marchara para siempre sin conocer mis sentimientos por él?</p><p> </p><p>Suspiré nuevamente. No era la primera vez que tenía un sueño similar. Desde que mis sentimientos por Zero habían llegado a su apogeo, mi cabeza se había concentrado en una sola y única pregunta :</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>¿Y si se marchara para siempre y jamás pudiera expresarle lo que siento?</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Nunca me lo perdonaría.</p><p> </p><p>Y esa misma mañana tomé la decisión. Esa pesadilla tan lúcida fue la gota que desbordó el vaso. La cobardía y el miedo de perder a mi mejor amigo dieron lugar a valentía y determinación. Decidí que me le declararía esa misma noche.</p><p> </p><p>* * * * * *</p><p> </p><p>Salí de mi habitación con la esperanza de encontrar a Zero y decirle que nos viéramos esa noche para conversar. Como ya era mediodía imaginé que podía encontrarlo en la cantina del Maverick Hunters Head Quarters – o MHHQ. De verdad estaba lleno de coraje, pero no duró mucho…</p><p> </p><p>Cuando atravesé una de las puertas de la cantina, mis censores olfativos fueron invadidos con deliciosos aromas. Al igual que los seres humanos – aunque en cantidad más reducida – necesitábamos respirar oxígeno y nuestra principal fuente de energía eran los alimentos, aunque también podía ser la radiación solar. Durante los periodos de paz, la costumbre de comer dos veces al día en la cantina de la base era más bien por placer y para compartir con los demás. Me quedé parado buscando a Zero con la mirada entre la multitud de Reploids que se reunían para almorzar. Finalmente lo distinguí en la distancia. Estaba sentado en una mesa conversando con Axl y Massimo. Este último comía con ardor mientras que los otros sólo tenían bebidas.</p><p> </p><p>Me quedé mirando a Zero por unos segundos, pensando en cómo debía acercármele y qué decirle con exactitud. Poco a poco mis nervios se apoderaron de mí… Y de repente, sin poder creerlo me acobardé. Así como leíste, ¡simplemente perdí toda valentía! No lo hice, no fui, y no le dije nada. Fue el hecho de verlo, de ver esos ojos color zafiro y esa sonrisa tan encantadora que me robó el coraje que había logrado recopilar durante toda la mañana, no tan sólo con la famosa pesadilla, sino también al decirme repetidamente durante el camino, ‘¡Tú puedes hacerlo X!’ Y tan siquiera pude hacer unos pasos, jalarlo por la cabellera si necesario y decirle : ‘Quiero verte luego’. No, no pude. Y me sentí el Reploid más idiota de toda la Tierra. Terriblemente avergonzado, di media vuelta y salí de la cantina. Ah, ¡eso sí fue fácil! Cómo me hubiese gustado encontrar el valor de decirle todo sin pensarlo dos veces… ¿De verdad podía ser tan difícil? Por mala suerte sí ; todo era más complicado cuando se trataba de Zero.</p><p> </p><p>Mientras reflexionaba, no había puesto caso por donde iba. Cuando lo realicé, creí que me había perdido porque no reconocí el pasillo en el cual me encontraba. Llámenlo instinto de Maverick Hunter, pero rápidamente supe que alguien me estaba siguiendo. Seguí caminando como si nada por los corredores desiertos intentando deducir quién era. El Reploid era hábil ya que encubría bien su presencia, y ni siquiera podía averiguar a qué distancia se encontraba. Ligeramente preocupado, apresuré el paso. Pero él o ella todavía me perseguía. Comencé a correr, y en un desvío me escondí detrás del muro, ansioso en descubrir quién me seguía. Esperé y esperé, pero ya no sentía la presencia del Reploid.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>No pudo esfumarse, ¿o sí?</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Eché una mirada detrás del muro y me quedé esperando con el ceño fruncido, a ver si veía algo. De repente una voz grave surgió detrás de mí :</p><p> </p><p>“X, ¿qué haces?”</p><p> </p><p>¡Era Zero! Solté un grito – realizando con vergüenza que era bastante agudo – y de la sorpresa prácticamente le disparo con mi <em>X-Buster</em>. Subí la voz, enojado :</p><p> </p><p>“¡Zero! ¡Por poco y me matas del susto!”</p><p> </p><p>Él se puso a reír y admito que me sonrojé un poco (pero sólo un poco).</p><p> </p><p>“¿Eras tú todo este tiempo?” Pregunté, ya más tranquilo.</p><p> </p><p>“Por supuesto. Dime, te vi entrando en la cafetería y te quedaste observándome por un tiempo luciendo dudoso pero luego te marchaste, ¿necesitabas algo?”</p><p> </p><p>Me quedé asombrado. Había estado como a cincuenta metros de él, lo había mirado por no más de cinco segundos, él había estado hablando con Axl y Massimo, y mismo así se había percatado de mi presencia, y además de mi carácter dudoso. Frente a mi sorpresa Zero explicó :</p><p> </p><p>“Estas últimas semanas mi unidad y yo hemos estado entrenando intensamente, afinando nuestra vista y demás sentidos. Creo que ha dado sus frutos.” Dijo, riéndose. “Entonces, ¿piensas decirme lo que pasa?”</p><p> </p><p>Al recordar mi propósito, abrí los ojos en grande y me sonrojé. Con la corrida y el susto lo había olvidado por un momento. Se suponía que era el día en el cual haría mi declaración, y me tocaba decirle la hora y el lugar donde nos reuniríamos. La verdad es que ni siquiera había pensado en estos detalles – los nervios me habían nublado la razón. Cerré los puños y me dije que era ahora o nunca, y rojo como un tomate pero determinado le dije :</p><p> </p><p>“Yo sólo quería… Crees… ¿Crees que nos podamos reunir, los dos, esta noche? Afuera, ¿frente a la entrada del MHHQ?”</p><p> </p><p>¡Al fin lo había dicho! El primer paso que lo empezaría todo...</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Está bien, ¿a qué hora?” Zero lucía ligeramente sorprendido, era la primera vez que le pedía algo por el estilo.</p><p> </p><p>Realicé que estaba temblando de los nervios pero logré darle una respuesta. Él lo notó, y sintiéndome desnudo bajo su mirada penetrante y analizadora, sentí mi sangre artificial acumularse en mis mejillas y quise irme. Mirándolo a los ojos una última vez, me volteé y empecé a alejarme. Pero Zero me alcanzó y me agarró el brazo. Prácticamente no pude oír lo que me dijo, susurrando :</p><p> </p><p>“¿Es algo grave?”</p><p> </p><p>Sonreí suavemente. Él estaba preocupado. Soltó mi brazo y cuando volteé a mirarlo me volvió a preguntar. Yo sólo le respondí :</p><p> </p><p>“No. Pero es importante. Para mí.”</p><p> </p><p>Me miró extrañado.</p><p> </p><p>“¿No lo es para mí?”</p><p> </p><p>Sonreí aún más.</p><p> </p><p>“No lo sé.”</p><p> </p><p>No supe por qué había sonreído, aunque eso me llenó de coraje y tristeza a la vez. Tenía que expresarle mi amor, pero ya sabía su respuesta.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Bajo la Luz de la Luna</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ya eran las siete y media de la noche. Toda la tarde había tratado de no pensar en el rendez-vous de las ocho pero eso era lo único que ocupaba mis circuitos. Había tratado de dormir, pero no había podido. Había probado leer. Hasta había intentado ejercitarme en el Centro de Entrenamiento pero los nervios no me habían dejado. Hasta me había puesto a contar los segundos. ¡Estaba perdiendo la cordura! Entonces había vuelto a mi habitación.</p><p> </p><p>Estaba frente a mi escritorio cuando decidí escuchar música para tranquilizarme. No tuvo mucho efecto porque un momento después me encontré imaginándome todas las posibles reacciones de Zero cuando le diría que estaba enamorado de él. Me puse a reflexionar :</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Si soy optimista, quizás Zero piense que es una broma, se reirá y me preguntará si efectivamente es una. Si no, pensará que me retaron a hacerlo o que mis circuitos sufrieron algún daño o algo por el estilo. Si sucede algo así, no tendré más remedio que seguirle la corriente. Ahora, si soy realista, Zero se asombrará y me dirá que para él yo sólo soy un amigo y se alejará de mí.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Era deprimente…</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>O peor aún, se enojará</em>
  </strong>
  <strong>. </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Era menos probable pero eso me dejó bastante preocupado.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Por otro lado, me atreveré a soñar...</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Y en mis pensamientos me imaginé una versión caricatural de mí yendo a abrazar a Zero en cámara lenta, diciéndole que lo amo con corazones en la mirada, y él abrazándome de vuelta, diciéndome lo mismo. Me puse a reír, ¡qué lindo es soñar!</p><p> </p><p>De repente, una alarma interrumpió mi sueño y volví a la realidad : ¡ya eran las ocho menos cinco! Pegué un tal grito que podría jurar que los Reploids del décimo piso me escucharon ― si existiese un décimo piso ― y el pánico me invadió. Me levanté apresuradamente y salí de mi habitación y hasta me caí. Entonces realicé que de nada servía enloquecer, que debía tranquilizarme, respirar profundamente e ir con calma. No podía echarlo todo a perder. Me levanté y me llené de coraje diciendo ‘¡Tú puedes hacerlo, X!’ con una voz falsamente feliz.</p><p> </p><p>Minutos más tarde alcancé la entrada principal del MHHQ y salí. Enseguida sentí la brisa fría de la noche sobre mi rostro – la única parte que no cubría mi armadura – y tuve un escalofrío. Estaba bastante oscuro pero la luna estaba más brillante que nunca y una extensa e inusual cantidad de estrellas se podían admirar en el cielo. Era una noche hermosa. Por segunda vez ese día me sentí determinado.</p><p> </p><p>Hice unos pasos sobre el césped artificial de las afueras del MHHQ y me recosté contra un árbol electrónico esperando a Zero. Pero fui interrumpido antes de tiempo porque al minuto, sentí que soplaban en uno de los captores auditivos de mi casco por detrás mío. Tuve un segundo escalofrío y volteé enojado, listo en dispararle al responsable de tal acción. Pero al descubrir que me preparaba a lastimar a mi mejor amigo del alma y al que invadía mis sueños más secretos, me puse rojo como una manzana y exclamé :</p><p> </p><p>“¿Zero?”</p><p> </p><p>“Aquí estoy.”</p><p> </p><p>¡Jamás hubiese creído que él podría hacer algo así! Estaba fuera de carácter. No respondí enseguida porque el asombro todavía no me abandonaba, y nos quedamos mirándonos el uno al otro a los ojos por un momento – yo asombrado, él sonriendo – y al cabo de un minuto no supe qué fue lo que nos sucedió pero nos pusimos a reír bajo la luz de la luna.</p><p> </p><p>Tan pronto nos tranquilizamos, Zero me preguntó, ya completamente serio :</p><p> </p><p>“Vallemos al grano, X. ¿Puedo saber por qué estamos aquí?”</p><p> </p><p>No esperaba esa pregunta tan pronto, pero me dije que era de esperárselo conociendo el carácter de Zero, siempre tan directo.</p><p> </p><p>“Mejor sentémonos.”</p><p> </p><p>Nos sentamos sobre la hierba el uno al lado del otro, a una distancia respetable, él recostado hacia atrás sobre sus antebrazos, una pierna doblada y otra tendida, y yo con los brazos alrededor de mis piernas. Y me dije que era tiempo.</p><p> </p><p>Miré la luna. Y sentí mis mejillas calentarse. Miré el pasto. Y los nervios comenzaron a apoderarse de mí. Dirigía mi mirada adonde sea menos hacia Zero, y cerré mis puños. Volteé a verlo lleno de coraje, el ceño fruncido, y con una voz tensa grité :</p><p> </p><p>“¿Por qué no contamos las estrellas?”</p><p> </p><p>“¿Qué…?”</p><p> </p><p>Lo había echado todo a perder. ¡No había podido hacerlo! Nunca me había sentido tan avergonzado en toda mi vida. Nunca tan ridículo y cobarde como en ese preciso momento. Le había propuesto de contar las estrellas ― la más estúpida excusa para perder tiempo ― ¡cuando se suponía que tenía que decirle que lo amaba! Y como un completo idiota, me puse a contar las estrellas, señalándolas con el índice, mientras me moría de la vergüenza. Zero abrió grandes los ojos y luego frunció el ceño.</p><p> </p><p>“X, no tengo ni la menor idea de lo que debes decirme pero sería mejor que lo tomemos en serio. Me dijiste claramente que era algo importante.”</p><p> </p><p>La verdad se sintió como un rayo de energía atravesando mi abdomen – algo que había experimentado a causa de Sigma – y me hizo volver a la realidad. Esto era de suma importancia y tenía que decírselo. Pero entonces visualicé la reacción de Zero cuando me le declararía y me entristecí. Él lo notó y puso su mano sobre mi hombro para consolarme.</p><p> </p><p>“Más rápido hablas y menos sufrirás. Libérate de ese peso ya. No entiendo por qué te ocasiona tanta dificultad decirme eso que parece ser secreto del gobierno o algo. ¿Qué es lo peor que pueda pasar?”</p><p> </p><p>Conocía la respuesta a eso.</p><p> </p><p>“Que te alejes de mí por completo…”</p><p> </p><p>Lo tomé desprevenido, no había esperado que responda.</p><p> </p><p>“¿Y lo mejor?” Preguntó.</p><p> </p><p>“Que pienses igual que yo… Pero eso es imposible…” Hice una pausa. “¿Ya entiendes por qué me es tan difícil decírtelo?”</p><p> </p><p>Zero se quedó observándome.</p><p> </p><p>“X, no te queda ser pesimista. Pueda que piense igual que tú.”</p><p> </p><p>Acompañó su frase con una pequeña sonrisa, hecha para darme coraje. Y creo que efectivamente dio resultado porque me encontré abriendo la boca, listo en desvelarle el secreto que le había guardado por más de un año.</p><p> </p><p>“Yo… Lo que quería decirte… es que…”</p><p> </p><p>Levanté la mirada hacia él. Zero se veía tan apuesto con la brisa entre sus cabellos dorados y me encontré sumergido en las piscinas de sus ojos azules. Me puse a recordar todos los momentos únicos que había pasado junto a él. Zero consolándome mientras lamentaba la muerte de varios compañeros durante una batalla contra los Mavericks ; Zero ayudándome a levantarme después que caía ; Zero protegiéndome de Vile años atrás ; Zero sacrificándose por mí.</p><p> </p><p>Todas esas memorias desfilaron ante mis ojos, y dieron lugar a una última donde Zero se alejaba de mí, mirándome con cara de disgusto, y yo no pudiendo alcanzarlo. Me asusté, mi respiración se aceleró. Me quedé mirándolo, pero ahora lo veía con una mirada llena de pánico. Empecé a ahogarme en las piscinas de sus ojos ; y todo comenzó a dar vueltas, veía en blanco y negro, no sabía lo que estaba sucediendo. Todo terminó cuando mi vista se oscureció por completo, y mientras escuchaba a Zero gritando mi nombre alarmado, perdí la conciencia.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Tres Buenas Noticias y Una Mala</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lo primero que sentí al recobrar conciencia fue una gran sensación de comodidad. Abrí los ojos y lo primero que vi fue un techo tan blanco que casi me cegó. Rápidamente realicé que estaba acostado sobre una cama cibernética regeneradora y deduje que estaba en el Centro de Reparaciones ; y todas las memorias antes de perder la conciencia me vinieron poco a poco. Al recordarlo todo, exclamé :</p><p> </p><p>“¡Zero!”</p><p> </p><p>Pero de mis labios ningún ruido salió. Diantres… Mi plan había fallado… Había sucumbido a los nervios y me había desmayado al momento mismo de empezar a declarármele. Qué total fracaso… Me enojé conmigo mismo y cerré los puños.</p><p> </p><p>“¡Qué estúpido soy!”</p><p> </p><p>Esta vez mi voz se hizo escuchar, y sentí algo moverse suavemente sobre mi cama al lado de mis piernas. Bajé la mirada extrañado : sentado en una silla, con la cabeza en sus brazos cruzados sobre la sábana, se encontraba Axl durmiendo apaciblemente. A pesar de estar inconsciente, una sonrisa llena de picardía se dibujó lentamente sobre su rostro, y un poco de saliva se escapó por un lado de su boca entreabierta. Fruncí el ceño, preguntándome qué <em>tipo</em> de sueño estaba pudiendo tener.</p><p> </p><p>De mis pensamientos fui distraído al escuchar un ruido producido por el suave roce de un metal con otro. En un rincón de la habitación, sentado sobre un banco de metal y también durmiendo, descubrí al comandante de la unidad especial 0, mi amor imposible y mi mejor amigo Zero. Su belleza deslumbraba aún más con la expresión de paz y serenidad en su rostro, sus ojos cerrados y su pecho imponente levantándose al ritmo de su respiración regular.</p><p> </p><p>Dos escenarios distintos me vinieron a la cabeza : el primero era de precipitarme hacia él, despertarlo sacudiéndolo y decirle que lo sentía a gritos. El segundo era de dirigirme hacia él silenciosamente, despertarlo acariciando su mejilla, y terminar besándolo como para explicarle todo. La verdad es que ningún escenario podía concretizarse porque el primero era muy desesperado, y el segundo estaba hecho para una versión de mí sin una pizca de timidez, ¡una versión triple X que claramente no era la mía!</p><p> </p><p>De repente se abrió la puerta y entraron a la habitación Lifesaver seguido de Cinnamon. Al verme consciente, Lifesaver se asombró en silencio mientras que Cinnamon soltó un grito de felicidad :</p><p> </p><p>“X, ¡estás despierto!”</p><p> </p><p>Su voz hizo que Zero y Axl se despertaran. A mi completo asombro, este último echó sus brazos alrededor de mí con extrema emoción y por ende demasiado apretado, pero honestamente no me importó. El hecho de saber que se habían preocupado por mí y que estaban sumamente aliviados de verme consciente me hacía sentir muy feliz.</p><p> </p><p>No había pasado ni un minuto que Alia, Nana, Massimo y hasta Marino entraron y se pararon todos alrededor de mi cama, preguntándome cómo me sentía, diciéndome que estaban felices de ver que me encontraba bien, que habían estado preocupados por mí, todos hablando al mismo tiempo. Me hicieron sentir muy querido. Pero la persona que más me hubiese hecho feliz se tenía atrás con los brazos cruzados, y estaba en silencio. Sentí entonces un vacío en el corazón.</p><p> </p><p>Cuando todos se calmaron, Lifesaver me explicó :</p><p>“X, no tienes nada grave. Tus circuitos se sobrecalentaron a causa de un alto nivel des estrés emocional. Por medidas de seguridad tu sistema ocasionó el desvanecimiento. Son cosas que pueden suceder. Sólo necesitas descansar un poco.” Hizo una pausa. “También deberías darles las gracias a Zero, él fue quien te cargó y te trajo acá.”</p><p> </p><p>Ese comentario me hizo sonrojar y todos nos volteamos hacia él. Al contrario de los demás, él no estaba junto a mi cama y se tenía parado cerca del banco de metal. Pero ahora estaba mirándome fijamente con una expresión llena de seriedad, y estaba como si Lifesaver no lo hubiese mencionado. Entonces me sentí un poco incómodo, la culpabilidad comenzó a alcanzarme, y fijé mi mirada sobre el bulto que formaban mis pies bajo la sábana como si fuese la cosa más interesante en el mundo. Sintiendo la pesadez del ambiente, todos se quedaron callados, hasta que al cabo de varios segundos de incómodo silencio Alia propuso :</p><p> </p><p>“Hmm… Ya son las doce de la noche… Pienso que deberíamos dejar descansar a X, ¿no creen?”</p><p> </p><p>Y increíblemente todos estuvieron de acuerdo. Cada uno salió lentamente de la habitación a excepción de Massimo que no había captado el mensaje y que se había quedado ahí mirando a Zero con estupor. Y después me miró a mí. Y después a Zero. Y no tuvo tiempo de volver a mirarme que Alia y Cinnamon regresaron molestas y se lo llevaron fuera.</p><p> </p><p>Nos habían dejado solos, a mí y a Zero. Entonces me levanté de la cama y sin atreverme a mirarlo a los ojos, me acerqué a él y comencé a hablarle todo enredado :</p><p> </p><p>“Zero, yo... Lo siento… Lo que pasó fue que –”</p><p> </p><p>Con una seña de la mano me pidió silencio. Levanté mi mirada hacia él sorprendido, y me dijo con su típica tranquilidad y seguridad ― unos de sus varios encantos :</p><p> </p><p>“Está bien, no necesito una explicación, tendrás tus razones. Me lo dirás cuando estés listo. Estaré esperando.”</p><p> </p><p>Dio media vuelta y se dirigió hacia la puerta mientras lo seguía con la mirada en silencio. Al alcanzarla, paró de caminar y volteó la mirada hacia mí.</p><p> </p><p>“Me alegro que estés mejor. Me preocupé por ti.”</p><p> </p><p>Me dio una sonrisa calurosa y salió de la habitación.</p><p> </p><p>* * * * * *</p><p> </p><p>Como por las nueve de la mañana, Cinnamon me despertó con una de esas sonrisas que aunque te sientas completamente desmoralizado, te hacen olvidar todo y te dan ganas de sonreír de vuelta. Cuando se puso a servirme un vaso de jugo, me reí mentalmente y me dije que aunque hubiese sido Lifesaver con su cara de piedra que hubiese venido a despertarme, hubiese sonreído, ya que hoy me sentía feliz. Es como si hubiese olvidado el fracaso del día anterior cuando Zero reveló que había estado preocupado por mí. Además, la catástrofe me había vuelto más fuerte : no pensaba darme por vencido tan fácilmente. Había comprobado que no podía decírselo así sin más, entonces necesitaba un plan. Había comenzado a formarlo cuando Cinnamon interrumpió mis pensamientos :</p><p> </p><p>“X, ¡te tengo tres buenas noticias y una mala!”</p><p> </p><p>Eso suscitó mi curiosidad.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, ¿de qué tratan?”</p><p> </p><p>“Como no me dijiste en qué orden las querías, lo escogeré yo.”</p><p> </p><p>Sonreí. Cinnamon había sido programada por el científico Gaudile para actuar como una chica de trece años.</p><p> </p><p>“La primera buena noticia es que Lifesaver me dijo que estás libre de irte a partir de las once. La segunda es que, como hoy es sábado, nos toca almorzar todos juntos, ¿recuerdas?”</p><p> </p><p>Lo había olvidado. Era el primer sábado desde el día en el cual Cinnamon nos había hecho prometer, a mí, Zero, Axl, Alia, Nana, Marino y Massimo, de almorzar todos juntos cada sábado a mediodía para compartir y conversar un poco.</p><p> </p><p>Cinnamon continuó :</p><p> </p><p>“La mala noticia es que hoy…” Se quedó en silencio.</p><p> </p><p>“¿Hoy?” Pregunté, mientras me preparaba a beber un poco de jugo.</p><p> </p><p>“Iris vuelve.”</p><p> </p><p>La sorpresa me hizo derramar mi vaso de jugo.</p><p> </p><p>“¿Qué dijiste?”</p><p> </p><p>¡Quería tirarme por la ventana!</p><p> </p><p>Tiempo atrás, Iris había trabajado en el MHHQ como operadora durante poco más de un año. Durante su estadía, había hecho todo para acercarse a Zero y se la había pasado pegada a él por donde quiera que fuese. A este no parecía molestarle la compañía y cuando compartía con ellos me daba a veces la impresión de estar de más. Yo no había aún realizado mis sentimientos por Zero, y por eso, cuando veía a la navegadora agarrada de su brazo o flirteando con él, suponía que la soledad que sentía era porque estaba monopolizando el poco tiempo libre que tenía con mi mejor amigo y no con el foco de mis afecciones.</p><p> </p><p>No sabía con certeza si habían formado una pareja en algún momento. Lo que sí sabía es que habían sido descubiertos besándose una vez. Y quizás hasta más que eso… Aunque quizás eso nunca sucedió. Zero era prácticamente una leyenda entre los Maverick Hunters, entonces recorrían por los pasillos de la base muchos rumores. Imaginaba que si ellos hubiesen empezado a salir juntos, todo el mundo lo hubiese sabido en un cerrar de ojo, pero nunca se supo nada con certeza. Por ende, no creía que hubiesen llegado a ser pareja. Lo más doloroso era que todos querían verlos juntos. Hasta habían ganado el título de la más linda pareja de MHHQ en el sondeo organizado por Alia en el cual más de doscientos Reploids del establecimiento habían votado ― también se notaba que Alia tenía un pasatiempo muy particular…</p><p> </p><p>De vuelta al presente, ya hacía cuatro años desde que Iris se había marchado a resolver un asunto personal – según la razón oficial – y hoy regresaría a la base.</p><p> </p><p>“¿A qué hora viene?” Le pregunté a Cinnamon.</p><p> </p><p>“La última y buena noticia es que viene tarde, como por las siete.”</p><p> </p><p>Eso no cambiaba nada… Lo único que me podía hacer sentir mejor era que su aeronave se equivocara de destinación o algo por el estilo… Enseguida me sentí culpable de haber pensado eso y suspiré.</p><p> </p><p>Cinnamon estaba dirigiéndose hacia la puerta cuando de repente me di cuenta de algo, y antes que pudiese salir le pregunté asombrado :</p><p> </p><p>“Por cierto, ¿cómo sabes que el hecho de que venga Iris es una mala noticia para mí?”</p><p> </p><p>Entonces Cinnamon se quedó callada y simplemente me sonrió, pero no con una de sus típicas sonrisas aniñadas, sino con una sonrisa que nunca había visto en ella. Por primera vez desde que la conocí, sospeché que ella era más madura que todos los Reploids que conocía, incluyéndome a mí.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. El Almuerzo de Cinnamon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ya eran las once y había pasado toda la mañana perdido en mis pensamientos. Quizás lo había estado haciendo demasiado estos últimos días… Había intentado comprender cómo Cinnamon sabía que me gustaba Zero. Yo no se lo había mencionado a nadie, ni lo había grabado o escrito en algún lugar. Hice una nota mental : tendría que hablar con ella luego. Creo que compartir un poco los problemas que uno tiene con otro simplifica las cosas.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Pero fue cuando Massimo vino a visitarme acompañado de Axl, y este usó su habilidad especial y tomó la apariencia de Lifesaver para hacerse el estúpido y hacernos reír, que me vino la mejor idea del mundo. Había formado el plan perfecto. Lo único que tenía que hacer era decirle a Axl de mis sentimientos por Zero. Luego, pedirle que me ayude y use su poder para tomar la apariencia de este. De esta manera podría ensayar mi declaración con la perfecta copia de Zero y evitar desmayarme una segunda vez. ¡Era excelente! Suspiré. No, ¡era patético! Era lo único que se me había ocurrido en dos horas… Así estaba de desesperado... El que Iris viniera no estaba en mis planes iniciales. Antes podía hacerlo todo con calma, pero ahora era una carrera contra el tiempo porque si Zero e Iris empezaban a salir juntos, no había manera que pudiese realizar mi declaración porque sería una falta de decencia y respeto.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Después de agradecer a Lifesaver y Cinnamon, había salido de la enfermería cerca de las once. Y desde entonces, había estado entrenándome en una sala de simulación en el Centro de Entrenamiento. Decir que Lifesaver me había ordenado de descansar y yo en plena lucha contra hologramas… Al contrario de Zero, nunca me había agradado pelear, pero ese día estaba lleno de energía y esa era una manera de consumirla.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Me harté de luchar después de una buena hora, y salí de la sala de simulación para sentarme en uno de los asientos de la vasta plaza que daba acceso a todas las salas de entrenamiento. Pero no tuve mucho tiempo de descanso porque al minuto vi a Alia dirigiéndose hacia mí, y a lo lejos, a Axl y a Marino agarrados de la mano. ¿Cómo? ¿Axl y Marino agarrados de la mano?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>¿Desde cuándo eran pareja? No lo puedo creer.</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“¿X? … ¡X! ¡Respóndeme!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alia tenía sus manos en su cadera y me miraba llena de impaciencia. Se notaba que tenía un tiempo llamándome.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“¡Ah! ¡Lo siento! Es que ―”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alia me interrumpió :</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sí, Axl y Marino…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Volteó la mirada hacia ellos pero ahora estaban besándose. Y justo en ese preciso momento, entraron Cinnamon, Nana y Massimo a la plaza por una de las tantas puertas, y cuando estos dos últimos descubrieron el <em>espectáculo</em> de intercambio de saliva, se les cayeron las mandíbulas, abrieron tan grandes los ojos del asombro que casi se les salieron, y gritaron en unísono :</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“¿¡Qué!?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Y después todo lo vi como en cámara lenta : Nana y Massimo corriendo frenéticos en dirección de la pareja, Nana agarrando a Axl y Massimo a Marino, separándolos bruscamente, y después todo estuvo confuso. Todos estaban gritándose, no comprendía nada, Nana y Axl discutiendo por un lado, y Massimo hablándole a Marino por otro lado – a punto de llorar – y Marino quedándose callada pero molesta a causa de la brusca interrupción.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>No conseguí escuchar ni una sola palabra de las dos discusiones porque estaba lejos ; sólo sé que tuve que correr y separarlos con la ayuda de Alia y Cinnamon, porque al contrario hubiese empezado una verdadera pelea. Por suerte todos lograron calmarse al cabo de varios minutos.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sin duda alguna, algo muy extraño había acabado de suceder. Primero, Axl y Marino de novios. Jamás había visto alguna vibra entre ellos… ¿Desde cuándo eran pareja? Ya era bastante extraño, pero eso no era todo. Se habían puesto a besarse y cuando Nana y Massimo los habían visto, se habían enfurecido ― por lo menos Nana, ya que Massimo parecía más herido que enojado ― y mi cabeza se había llenado con aún más preguntas.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Están celosos… </em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Logré entender por qué Massimo lo estaba, ya que su amor por Marino no me había pasado desapercibido. Pero, ¿Nana? ¿Estaba ella enamorada de Axl? Nunca me había pasado por la cabeza. ¡Ellos siempre se la pasaban discutiendo!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A pesar del escándalo, el compromiso con Cinnamon – el de almorzar todos juntos – no fue cancelado, y más tarde la joven Reploid nos llevó a una antigua sala donde solían hacerse reuniones. En el centro de la sala se encontraba un hermoso mantel de un amarillo vibrante consiguiendo reavivar la aburrida mesa de metal macizo. Por cada servicio había – además de un plato llano – dos tenedores de plata, dos cuchillos, una cuchara para postre, dos copas de cristal y una servilleta de tela color azul intenso que contrastaba con el mantel y los tulipanes amarillos en el centro de la mesa. Las ventanas habían sido abiertas para dejar entrar la luz y la brisa. Todo parecía reflejar paz y amor, se veía que era obra de Cinnamon. Me sentí mal por ella, tanto empeño para lograr un almuerzo perfecto y el escándalo anterior había enfriado el ambiente.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Cinnamon dijo que nos acomodáramos donde deseábamos. Ella se sentó a un extremo de la mesa y Massimo en el otro. Yo me senté a izquierda de Cinnamon, y a mi lado se sentó Marino, seguida de Axl. Del otro lado de la mesa se acomodaron Nana y Alia, dejando una silla vacía entre ellas. Esperen un momento. ¿Una silla vacía? Pues claro, ¡Zero! ¿Qué había sucedido que no había podido venir? A lo primero me preocupé, pero me dije que Zero sabía muy bien cuidarse solo. Era comandante de la unidad especial 0, un Hunter de clase S y el antiguo dirigente del MHHQ. ¡Por supuesto que sabía cuidarse! Sonreí mientras ruborizaba con admiración – a pesar de tener su mismo rango, personalmente sentía que ni le llegaba a los tobillos.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando Cinnamon dijo :</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“¡Gracias a todos por venir! Estoy súper feliz y ansiosa por empezar.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“El placer es todo nuestro.” Respondió Alia.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Y eso fue todo lo que se pronunció hasta que Cinnamon decidió traer la comida para absorber la tensión y llenar el silencio provocados por el accidente de media hora antes. Pero antes que comenzáramos a comer, dije :</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“¿No sería mejor esperar a Zero? Si es que viene, claro está…” Bajé la cabeza apenado.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Al principio todos me miraron sorprendidos – efectivamente era el único que tenía otra cosa en mente que el fiasco anterior – pero finalmente asintieron y decidimos esperarlo. Y al poco tiempo, se abrió la compuerta.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“¡Zero!” Exclamaron algunos.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Buenos días a todos y buen provecho. Espero que me disculpen por el retraso, ya conocen a Douglas… Me detuvo para conversar de un tema que le apasiona y no lograba hacerlo parar.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Zero se veía lleno de energía, llevaba una gran sonrisa y sus ojos brillaban. Súbitamente pensé, alarmado :</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>¿Habrá sabido que viene Iris?</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“¡No te preocupes! Ven, pasa, y acomódate.” Le pidió Cinnamon.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mientras caminaba hacia su silla, señaló :</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Gracias por haberme esperado para almorzar.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“De hecho, hubiésemos comenzado si X no nos hubiese detenido.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“¿Ah?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Zero volteó a verme y no puede evitar sonrojarme. Cinnamon hasta me hizo un guiño.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Gracias.” Pronunció Zero mientras me daba una sonrisa sincera.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>La temperatura de mi rostro aumentó aún más. También creí escuchar a Axl decir :</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Vamos, consíganse una habitación o algo.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Pero todos hicimos como si no hubiésemos escuchado. ¡Ese pervertido!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Zero se sentó entre Nana y Alia y comenzamos a comer. Durante el almuerzo, su energía y humor alegraron mucho el ambiente. Parecía que Nana y Massimo habían logrado olvidar a Axl y a Marino por un momento. Cuando Zero hablaba, no podía evitar mirarlo con detenimiento. Su sonrisa era sublime… Me deslumbraba verlo así de feliz.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Al final del almuerzo, Alia, Nana y Marino comenzaron a intercambiar rumores sobre las parejas del MHHQ. Durante la conversación algo llamó mi atención : la única chica que no participaba era Cinnamon. Quizás simplemente no le interesaba el tema de la conversación. Estaba observando su comportamiento cuando descubrí que las demás chicas me estaban mirando, y avergonzado les pregunté :</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“¿Sucede… algo?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ahora todos me miraban, incluyendo a Zero que se había puesto a beber vino de su copa. Alia rompió el silencio :</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“X, no conocemos nada de tu vida amorosa. Y que yo sepa, no has tenido ni una sola novia hasta ahora. Entonces yo y las demás chicas nos preguntábamos, ¿habrá alguien que te gusta?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Zero escupió el vino del asombro y todos volteamos hacia él, estupefactos.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Disculpen.” Dijo, ligeramente avergonzado.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hubo en silencio en el cual tratamos de comprender. Pero al cabo de un momento todos se rindieron y volvieron a fijarme con la mirada. Me sentí muy incómodo con todas esas miradas sobre mí. ¡Alia me había preguntado algo muy personal! Además, la manera en que me lo había preguntado parecía como si Alia fuese el abogado de la victima y yo el criminal, clavado en mi asiento, siendo cuestionado frente a los jueces. Todos estaban esperando mi respuesta, y bajo la presión cedí :</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sí, hay alguien…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>No vi las reacciones de los que me rodeaban porque fijaba de la mirada mis manos debajo de la mesa, pero oí unas exclamaciones de felicidad y unas risas. Yo sólo me preguntaba qué me había empujado a decirlo. Tuve una tremenda curiosidad de ver la expresión de Zero pero no tuve tiempo porque Marino me preguntó, repentinamente y callando a todos :</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“¿Podemos saber quién?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>La miré de vuelta. Su mirada tenía una chispa de picardía. Era innegable que pensaba decirle nada, pero antes que pudiese anunciárselo algo me sorprendió – y no fui el único. Fue el hecho de ver a Zero levantarse de la mesa, decir ‘permiso’ y salir de la sala.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hubo un largo silencio antes que todos empezaran a hablar al mismo tiempo, preguntándose qué había acabado de suceder. Unos me miraron con la esperanza de encontrar una explicación al comportamiento de Zero pero sinceramente yo estaba igual de confuso que ellos.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sintiéndose culpable, Alia quiso ir a buscarlo pero Marino la detuvo y dijo :</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No vale la pena que vayas. Cuando Zero se pone así, no le pone caso a nadie.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. El Chico Más Denso</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ya eran las cinco de la tarde. Estaba en mi habitación, acostado en mi cama. Lleno de frustración con una cabeza que desbordaba con preguntas, cerré los brazos alrededor de mi almohada.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>¿Por qué Zero nos habrá dejado? Lo había hecho tan repentinamente y a la vez tan silenciosamente… ¿Estaba… molesto? Algo era claro : Zero no quería oír más de la conversación. Una conversación en la cual el tema era la persona que me gustaba. ¿Por qué no quiso oír más? Suspiré. Una voz dentro de mí quería hacerme creer que Zero prefería no escuchar quién me gustaba porque eso le dolería.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Qué idiota soy… Zero no está interesado en mí… Tiene todas las Reploids del MHHQ a sus pies, ¿por qué se fijaría en mí? No tengo nada de especial, nada que me haga resaltar de entre todas ellas… ¡Y lo peor de todo es que ni siquiera soy una chica!</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Las probabilidades que yo pudiera gustarle eran totalmente nulas. Cada vez que creía ver una chispa entre nosotros, una mirada de parte de él, un mínimo señal que contradecía mis creencias, me repetía : ‘cero es exactamente la probabilidad que yo le guste’. Me lo repetía constantemente hasta que se me quedara bien grabado. Tenía tanto miedo de ilusionarme… Conocía la respuesta de Zero cuando me le declararía, y no quería que el impacto y la desilusión fuesen aún más devastadores.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sí, desilusión… Porque a pesar de todo – aunque nunca lo admitía – llevaba conmigo un grano de esperanza. La esperanza de que un día, podría caminar a su lado no como amigo sino como pareja. Sacudí la idea de mi cabeza y me levanté. Caminé hacia la compuerta y me paré unos segundos frente a ella. Me dije :</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Zero sólo se retiró porque tenía un asunto pendiente y simplemente lo había olvidado. Además el tema de seguro ni le interesaba…” Hice una pausa y luego murmuré con un vacío en el corazón : “<em>Yo</em> no le intereso…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Salí de mi habitación.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rondé un poco por los pasillos del MHHQ, pensativo. Quizás nunca le podría gustar, pero tenía que cumplir la promesa que me había hecho a mí mismo el día anterior. No importaba si me respondía que para él yo sólo era un amigo, tenía que declarármele : no pudiera morir en paz si no le decía cuánto lo amaba – ¿y quién sabía qué tan pronto llegaría esa misión de la cual él, o yo mismo, no regresaría?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>En el camino, me encontré con Axl que iba rumbo a la cantina y quise aprovechar para preguntarle sobre su noviazgo con Marino.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“¡Hola Axl!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh, ¡hola! ¿Qué hay?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“¿Estás ocupado? Es que quería que me aclares unas cuantas cosas… Pero si te estorbo, no dudes en decirme.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ay X, ¡siempre tan decente y educado! Sabes que no hay problema. Ven, dime.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sonreí tímidamente. Axl era menos alto que yo, siempre se le veía lleno de alegría, no tenía pelos en la boca y tenía una pequeña reputación de pervertido – ¡todavía no le perdono el comentario de la habitación! Pero cuando llegó al MHHQ tuvimos algunos choques… Yo no quería dejarlo ser un Maverick Hunter y él era un Reploid con una cabeza dura. Al final, logró demostrarme que era capaz y responsable y lo acepté. Y no me he arrepentido desde entonces.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Primero quería desearte las felicidades a ti y a Marino. ¿Cuándo empezaron a salir juntos?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh, eso. Pues la verdad es que ya rompimos. Mejor dicho, ella rompió. Se sintió mal por Massimo. Yo por otro lado quería seguir con ella para poner a Nana celosa pero-”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“¿Qué? ¡Espera! ¿Ya rompieron? ¿Y dices que querías poner celosa a Nana? ¿Entonces ella te gusta?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ven, salgamos, así estaremos más tranquilos y podré contarte todo.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nos dirigimos a la entrada principal de la base y salimos. Eran la cinco y media de la tarde y el clima estaba maravilloso. Nos sentamos lado a lado sobre la hierba artificial y Axl empezó :</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Entonces, como decía… Esta mañana le propuse la idea a Marino, justo después que pasé a visitarte en la enfermería. Ella dijo que sí, pero no porque estaba interesada en mí, sino por pura y simple diversión. Y me lo aclaró. Yo igual, quería ver si Nana se ponía celosa.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Entonces te gusta Nana…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sí… Pero me salió el tiro por la culata… Se molestó mucho más de lo esperado… Desde que me vio besando a Marino no me ha hablado en todo este tiempo.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Me rodó una gota por la frente.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Desde esta mañana quieres decir…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“¡Sí! ¡Y es terrible! ¡No sé qué hacer!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>La expresión de su rostro era la de un condenado cuya cabeza iba a ser cortada en una plaza pública. Al principio me pareció caricaturesco pero después empezó a darme pena.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Bueno, al menos sabes que Nana retorna tus sentimientos… Si se molestó tanto es que te quiere mucho.” Le dije.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Al oír esto, se le abrieron los ojos en grande y se quedó paralizado.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“¿Axl?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Pero aún no reaccionaba. Alarmado, lo sacudí bruscamente.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“¡Axl! ¿Qué te sucede?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Una formidable sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. Luego dirigió su cara hacía mí con una sonrisa que ya me estaba comenzando a asustar, y en un cerrar de ojo y a mi completa sorpresa, me plantó un beso en la boca con todo y sonido.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“¡Sí! ¡Nana me ama!” Exclamó mientras me abrazaba.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Extremadamente sonrojado, me había quedado paralizado con asombro y no lo había abrazado de vuelta. Axl lo notó y me soltó.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“¡Oops! ¡Lo siento, no fue mi intención, fue la emoción! ¡Oh, y además hizo rima!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Y no pudo parar de reírse. El shock empezó a dejarme pero no lograría olvidar lo que había sucedido así de fácil.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Axl, eres un tonto...”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Suspiré. Axl estaba loco de remate. Pero más loco estaba por Nana. De verdad se le veía feliz. Increíble… Quienes los conocían nunca creerían que los dos estaban enamorados el uno del otro : generalmente se la pasaban discutiendo. Que irónica podía ser la vida. Estaba feliz por él, no hay nada más maravilloso que un amor correspondido. Por eso quise dejar a Axl en su euforia y me levanté. Pero antes que pudiera retirarme, me agarró la bota y me dijo :</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“¡Gracias por aclararme las cosas, X! Si hay algo que puedo hacer por ti, cualquier cosa, me dices. Lo haré con mucho gusto.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ya se le había desvanecido la locura, ahora estaba serio. Y para ser honesto nunca lo había visto tan convencido.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“¿Cualquier cosa?” Reflexioné. “Justamente, hay algo que quería pedirte…”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. 'Zero' es la Probabilidad que Yo le Guste</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Axl y yo fuimos a un lugar más apartado en las afueras del MHHQ. Era un hermoso espacio entre los árboles electrónicos, y la luz del sol se filtraba entre las hojas – parecía que estuviesen lloviendo rayos de luz. Pero una luz mucho más intensa emanó de Axl, y instintivamente puse mi brazo delante de mis ojos para protegerlos. En el espacio que ocupaba Axl segundos atrás yacía ahora un Reploid mucho más alto e imponente : a un metro de mí se encontraba ahora Zero – o más bien Axl bajo su apariencia. Era verdaderamente asombroso, el falso Zero era la copia perfecta del verdadero. Cruzó sus brazos mientras decía irritado :</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“¿Crees que esto funcionará?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hasta la voz era exactamente la misma.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Eso espero, Axl… Al menos es mejor que practicar mi declaración frente a un espejo.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Le había pedido de tomar la apariencia de Zero para yo poder practicar mi declaración y no desmayarme cuando tendría que hacerla con el verdadero. Aún no lograba concebir dónde había encontrado el coraje para pedirle tal favor…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“¡Más vale que después de esto no te acobardes y hagamos todo este trabajo en vano!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Era efectivamente posible que fuese en vano, sabiendo cómo había acabado mi ultima tentativa… Mejor era quedarme callado. Sin embargo, cuando le había dicho que me gustaba Zero, Axl ni se había asombrado.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sí, ya lo sabía.” Me había respondido.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Y yo pasmado, había exclamado :</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“¿Cómo es que todo el mundo ha realizado que me gusta Zero? ¿Es así de evidente?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No creo, lo que pasa es que una vez oí por casualidad una conversación entre Alia y Marino ; estaban hablando de ustedes dos. Alia estaba intentando convencerla de que estabas enamorado de Zero. Al final no logró persuadirla pero a mí sí. Creo que fue por eso que en el almuerzo aprovecharon para preguntarte quién te gustaba, para ver tu reacción.”</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Mientras recordaba, Zero (Axl) se había quedado mirándome, serio. Y entonces noté que comparado al verdadero, su mirada era muy distinta. No era igual de intensa y penetrante.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Acepté hacer esto sólo porque pareces desesperado, ¿sabes?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“¡Oye!” Exclamé, ofendido.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Axl se rió.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No, pero… No entiendo por qué te complicas tanto la vida si estoy más que seguro que tú ya le gustas.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“¿Qué…?” Sus palabras me golpearon como un relámpago y mi corazón electrónico aceleró su ritmo. “Por qué… ¿por qué dices eso?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Zero (Axl) se acercó mientras me miraba a los ojos con seriedad. Se paró tan cerca de mí que empecé a sentirme ligeramente incómodo. Intenté no sonrojarme. En vano.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Te tengo algunas pruebas, pero no te las daré gratis. Cada una merece algo de tu parte en cambio. Llamémosle una condición.” Me sonrió con picardía.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“¿Qué? Pero…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“¿Las quieres sí o no?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Moría por saber por qué Axl creía que yo le gustaba a Zero. En ese momento, todo eso de pensar tener cero probabilidades con mi amor imposible había dado lugar a curiosidad y emoción. Pero Axl pedía algo a cambio. De repente, una imagen de Iris ocupó mi mente, y sentí que no tenía alternativa.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Está bien. ¿Qué quieres a cambio?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Axl sonrió aún más, pero la travesura seguía brillando en su mirada. Yo sólo rogaba por que no fuese muy caprichoso con sus condiciones.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“La condición para la primera prueba consiste en que me ayudes a filmar un mensaje para Nana, para explicarle lo de Marino y todo eso.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Suspiré de alivio. Lo hubiese ayudado con eso sin pedir nada a cambio.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Trato hecho.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Axl retomó su apariencia normal y me dio la mano para sellar el trato.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“De seguro esto también te has dado cuenta tú, porque una mirada tan indiscreta como esa no pudo haber pasado desapercibida.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“¿De qué hablas?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Durante el almuerzo, después que Zero contara esa historia hilarante, ¿recuerdas?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sí, ¿qué pasó?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>El pelirrojo me miró extrañado.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“¿De verdad no te diste cuenta?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Incliné la cabeza a un lado mientras lo miraba, sin tener la menor idea.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Zero se quedó un largo rato mirándote mientras observabas a Cinnamon. ¡Te estaba devorando con la mirada!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Abrí grande los ojos y me ruboricé como jamás lo había hecho. ¿Por qué tenía que usar esa expresión? Zero ‘devorándome’ con la mirada – qué vergüenza…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Por otro lado, Axl podía estar diciendo la verdad, en parte. Recordaba perfectamente haberme quedado un tiempo mirando a Cinnamon, preguntándome por qué no se unía a la conversación de las demás chicas. Había estado tan concentrado que no las había escuchado hablando de mí. Zero – o cualquier otro – hubiese podido clavar su mirada en mí sin que yo me diera cuenta.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sí, pero… Lo más probable es que me estaba mirando sólo porque las chicas estaban hablando de mí. Y de seguro no sólo él me observaba, sino todos. Fue además por eso que realicé ser el tema de la conversación.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“¡El estaba mirándote mucho antes que las mujeres empezaran a hablar de ti!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“¿Y cómo te diste cuenta?” Pregunté sin querer creerle.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Porque me había puesto a mirar a Nana pero esta estaba observando a Zero con curiosidad, y intrigado me puse a observarlo yo también. ¡Y bingo! ¡Se estaba deleitando con tu apariencia cómo si fueses un Energy Tank encontrado justo antes de combatir el jefe Maverick de la zona!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Axl, ¿no estarás exagerando un poco?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Te estaba observando por mucho más tiempo de lo que uno dura cuando los ojos recaen por casualidad sobre un amigo, ¿ok?” Me respondió, frunciendo el ceño. “¿Me ves cara de estar mintiendo?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Me quedé callado por un momento, pensativo.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Una sola mirada – por más duradera – no basta para comprobar que uno le gusta a otro…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Axl sólo levantó los hombros en repuesta.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>¡Cero es exactamente la probabilidad que yo le guste, cero es exactamente la probabilidad que yo le guste! </em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“¿Y qué explicación le das al hecho que Zero quiso retirarse de la mesa cuando ibas a decir quién te gustaba?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>La pregunta me tomó por sorpresa. Me quedé callado, no tenía una respuesta convincente.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“¿Ves? ¡Y si aún no estás convencido tengo otra prueba totalmente válida!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Me hizo un guiño.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Eso levantó nuevamente mi curiosidad aunque me sentí invadido por sentimientos contrastantes. Sentía tremenda emoción de imaginar que algo pudiese existir entre nosotros dos, y a la vez un innegable miedo de ilusionarme como tanto lo había evitado… Así que dudé seriamente antes de responderle. Pero el grano de esperanza en mi interior salió triunfante.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“¿Qué debo hacer esta vez para que me digas?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Axl sonrió con su típica sonrisa pícara.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hay algo que puedes hacer… Que nos beneficiaría a los dos, además.” No me gustaba el tono de su voz. “¡Admitámoslo, X! No tenemos mucha experiencia que digamos.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No veo adonde quieres llegar…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Es que… ¡Deberíamos practicar juntos cómo besar!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“¿¡Perdón!?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Por poco y se me sale el corazón electrónico del pecho.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Axl había abandonado su sonrisa maliciosa por una sonrisa nerviosa mientras mantenía la mano detrás de su cabeza en signo de vergüenza. Yo me quedé simplemente petrificado.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Si practicamos juntos ahora, estaremos bien preparados cuando nos toque besar nuestros amores respectivos.” Se rió.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Pero al verlo tan sonrojado no pude evitar sonrojarme por igual.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Axl, no lo sé…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>No me atreví a mirarlo a los ojos.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Tienes mucho que perder si no aceptas ; no sólo te iras sin saber besar, pero además no conocerás mi mejor prueba.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“¿Y quién te dice que no sé cómo hacerlo?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Frente a esto, la mirada de Axl expresó varias emociones. Todas incluían un alto grado de escepticismo. A la vez herido y avergonzado, me puse a considerarlo por un momento. Pero no pasaron cinco segundos que Axl se abalanzó y se arrodilló frente a mí.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“¡Por favor, X!” Puso unos ojos de cachorro mientras me suplicaba.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No comprendo, ¿por qué deseas esto tanto?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Porque si de verdad crees que yo le gusto a Nana, y si eso significa que entre poco tendré que declararle mis sentimientos… seguramente habrá un beso, ¿no? ¡Pero yo nunca lo he hecho antes! ¿Te imaginas si mi falta de experiencia lo echa todo a perder?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A decir verdad, su explicación me conmovió. Y es que al verlo tan desamparado era difícil decir que no.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Dime que sí, ¿sí?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lo miré a los ojos. Inspiré profundamente para darme coraje.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“De acuerdo, está bien.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>El pelirrojo se levantó súbitamente y me dio un fuerte abrazo.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“¡Gracias!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Pero antes la prueba.” Le pedí, ruborizado.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“¡Sí señor! Entonces… ¿Recuerdas el año pasado en Giga City cuando Zero estaba de mal humor y salimos al techo de la torre a disfrutar de la vista?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh sí, lo recuerdo bien. Zero estaba irascible porque Spider y Marino habían propagado el falso rumor de que él estaba interesado en Cinnamon.” Me reí.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“¿Recuerdas cuando dos chicas lindas se acercaron a ti y comenzaron a coquetear contigo?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Por supuesto. Estaba tan nervioso que me ridiculizaba con cada nueva palabra que salía de mis labios. Generalmente las chicas van hacia Zero, me tomaron totalmente desprevenido.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Zero me dijo mientras los miraba a los tres y apretando sus dientes con rabia : ‘Juro que si ese par de desechos no se le despegan pronto, no lo pensaré dos veces antes de usar mi Z-Saber.’ Yo me quedé boquiabierta.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“¿Qué? ¿Es… es eso cierto? Pero... ¿por qué?” Bajé la cabeza, realizando rápidamente. “Esa reacción tan fuera de carácter, es porque estaba furioso debido al rumor…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“¡De cualquier modo estaba celoso! ¿No lo entiendes?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>No pude impedir que la emoción se apoderara de mí. Ya no lograba reprimirla.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“¿De veras crees que yo le pueda gustar?” Le pregunté tímidamente.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“¡Definitivamente!” Axl se echó a reír. “Si vieras tu cara ahora X, ¡es única! ¡Tus ojos están centelleando y parece que te vertieron pintura de un rojo intenso sobre la cabeza!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Una caricatura de Zero y yo abrazándonos en cámara lenta con este último diciéndome ‘yo también te amo’ invadió mi mente. Pero no tuve tiempo de acabar mi fantasía que sentí a Axl posar sus manos sobre mis hombros.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“¿Axl?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“¡Ahora sí podemos practicar!” Dijo, determinado.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“¿Qué? Ah sí, supongo…” Respondí, los nervios empezando o dominarme.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Puedo tomar la apariencia de Zero si prefieres.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“¡No!” Exclamé en pánico.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Más ruborizado no podía estar.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Eso no sería muy correcto que digamos…” Ni siquiera quería imaginarlo, ¡temía que mis circuitos se sobrecalentaran!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Como quieras.” Respondió.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nos quedamos mirándonos a los ojos durante unos segundos, ninguno atreviéndose a hacer el primer paso. Finalmente, después de lo que pareció ser una eternidad, Axl puso sus manos en mis hombros y comenzó a acercar su rostro lentamente. Cerré mis ojos, nervioso. Juro que mis manos temblaban mientras esperaba. Axl estaba ya tan cerca de mí que podía sentir su respiración cuando de repente, escuchamos la voz de una Reploid y los pasos de dos acercándose entre los arbustos.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Según mi radar Axl ya debería estar cerca.”</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Apenas tuvimos tiempo de separarnos que nadie más y nadie menos que Zero y Nana entraron en nuestro campo de vista.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Diantres, ¡eso estuvo cerca! ¿Qué hubiese sucedido si nos hubiesen encontrado besándonos? De seguro Nana hubiese hecho un escándalo, ¡y a los dos días todo el MHHQ hubiese creído que yo y Axl estábamos juntos! </em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Suspiramos de alivio en sincronía. Axl seguramente pensaba lo mismo que yo.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Al percibir nuestra presencia, se avecinaron a nosotros.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hola chicos. Vine a buscar a Axl porque necesito que me entregue un reporte que está pendiente desde hace varios días.” Nana era la navegadora de la unidad donde se encontraba Axl.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Como nos quedamos en silencio claramente incómodos y porque los dos teníamos la cara color tomate, Nana empezó a sospechar algo.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“¿Qué hacían ustedes dos en este lugar retirado y a solas?” Preguntó.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>La Reploid de cabello rosa estaba mirando fijamente a Axl. No le había perdonado lo de esa mañana y ahora estaba sospechando algo entre él y yo. Axl se enojó.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Nada que te incumba.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Zero estaba mirándonos con atención. Si nadie había sospechado algo extraño hasta ahora, creo que la voz de Axl nos delató.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>“¿Y qué estaban haciendo ustedes?” Preguntó el pelirrojo, cruzando los brazos.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nana no apreció su tono de voz pero respondió a pesar de ello.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Como Zero estaba en la misión contigo, me dije que podría ayudarte a terminar el reporte y lo llamé para que fuésemos a buscarte.” Respondió enojada.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>“Por favor tranquilícense…” Les pedí.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Todos dirigieron sus miradas hacia mí. Por un instante miré a Zero y casi me desintegré de la vergüenza al recordar lo que había dicho Axl sobre la posibilidad que yo le gustara. A pesar de todo proseguí :</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Nana, nada de lo que estás imaginando sucedió. Y Axl, estoy seguro que nada pasó entre Nana y Zero.” O eso esperaba.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Incontestablemente.” Pronunció Zero, mirando a Axl fríamente.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Más vale.” Le respondió.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Y por un instante pasó algo que no supe definir. Axl y Zero se miraron a los ojos y si las miradas pudiesen matar los dos estarían tirados en el piso, botando espuma por la boca.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>En ese momento, empezamos a oír un tremendo ruido proviniendo del cielo, haciéndonos olvidar la extraña situación en la que nos encontrábamos. A lo lejos, dirigiéndose hacia el MHHQ a gran velocidad se encontraba una imponente aeronave.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“¿Qué rayos?” Exclamó Zero.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>No era porque se avecinaba una aeronave, más bien lo que había sorprendido a Zero era el emblema en el costado de esta. No era cualquier aeronave que aterrizaría frente al MHHQ. El escudo era sin duda alguna el de la Repliforce.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Me llené de ansiedad cuando al fin lo reconocí.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>¡Iris había llegado!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. El Inicio de Una Nueva Misión</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“¿Qué hace una aeronave de la Repliforce aquí?”</p><p> </p><p>Zero se había acercado a mí con el ceño fruncido. Su pregunta me sorprendió.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>¿Entonces no sabía que venía Iris?</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Actué como si no sabía nada.</p><p> </p><p>Sin reconocer el emblema de la organización Repliforce, Nana tomó pavor y se agarró instintivamente del brazo de Axl, creyendo seguramente que pudiesen ser Mavericks. El pelirrojo sólo se quedó mirando con curiosidad la aeronave que ahora se escondía entre los árboles mientras descendía y no pareció procesar la reacción de Nana. Eso, o estaba disfrutando la situación en secreto.</p><p> </p><p>“Aterrizará frente al HQ ; vallemos a ver qué quieren.” Dijo Zero.</p><p> </p><p>Todos estaban bajo intriga menos yo, sabiendo muy bien quién iba a salir por la compuerta de la aeronave.</p><p> </p><p>Zero, Axl y Nana emprendieron el paso. Preocupado, seguí los tres de vuelta al MHHQ. Cuando al fin llegamos al vasto espacio de pasto artificial frente a la base, la nave ya había aterrizado y estaba apagada. No obstante, no había ni una compuerta abierta. Varios Reploids salieron del MHHQ curiosos y advertidos de la presencia de los visitantes por el ruido de la imponente máquina de transporte. Distinguí a Signas, Alia y Douglas entre la creciente multitud. Estos eran los únicos que parecían saber que venían miembros de la Repliforce ya que mantenían la boca cerrada y no había ni la más mínima pizca de asombro en sus rostros.</p><p> </p><p>Después de algunos minutos de confusión, un completo silencio se instaló cuando la puerta principal de la aeronave se abrió, y enseguida salieron General y varios Reploids con la insignia de la Repliforce expuesta sobre sus hombros o pechos. Era un desfile poco común y hasta espectacular, los de la Repliforce siempre llevaban la cabeza en alto, emitiendo honor y elegancia.</p><p> </p><p>Reploids y más Reploids seguían saliendo de la nave pero Iris aún no salía. Aguanté mi respiración sin realizarlo, y sólo la solté cuando percibí, detrás de Colonel y marchando tranquilamente fuera de la nave, Iris, igual de hermosa como siempre.</p><p> </p><p>Enseguida Signas fue a apretar la mano de General, de Colonel y de la posible ex-novia de Zero, seguido por Alia y Douglas.</p><p> </p><p>Eché un vistazo a Zero a mi lado. Se veía bastante asombrado de ver a Iris pero no logré identificar algún otro sentimiento en la expresión de su rostro. Volteó a verme y me preguntó :</p><p> </p><p>“¿Sabías que venían?”</p><p> </p><p>“No, no sabía.” Le mentí sin atreverme a mirarlo a los ojos.</p><p> </p><p>Se quedó callado observándome, y por un momento tuve la impresión que Zero sabía que estaba mintiendo. Mis sospechas se esfumaron cuando de repente dijo :</p><p> </p><p>“Voy a saludar. ¿Vienes?”</p><p> </p><p>Sentí desencanto ; le respondí :</p><p> </p><p>“Ve tú primero, luego te alcanzo...”</p><p> </p><p>Y sin agregar una palabra más, emprendió el paso hacia los grupos de Reploids con más autoridad del MHHQ y de la Repliforce respectivamente. Me quedé mirándolo hasta que los alcanzó y saludó cortésmente. Iris corrió hacia él para abrazarlo y Zero la recibió en sus brazos asombrado, aunque luego se echó a reír.</p><p> </p><p><strong><em>¿Quién no se alegraría al abrazar una chica tan linda como Iris?</em></strong> Admití, dolido.</p><p> </p><p>“X, no quisiera presionarte pero… ¡si no te pones las pilas, esa chica te va a robar a Zero!” Remarcó Nana a mi lado.</p><p> </p><p>“Lo sé…”</p><p> </p><p>Pero enseguida volteé hacia ella, estupefacto. ¿Cómo había adivinado que me gustaba Zero? No sabía si ponerme a echar gritos o tirarme al piso a llorar.</p><p> </p><p>“Axl me contó mientras los observabas.” Explicó, sonriendo.</p><p> </p><p>“¡Axl!” Exclamé, molesto. “¡Se trataba de un secreto!”</p><p> </p><p>“¡Oh vamos! ¡Todos saben que las reglas están hechas para romperse y los secretos para ser contados!”</p><p> </p><p>Me rodó una gota por la frente.</p><p> </p><p>“Chicos, por favor, ¡sólo prométanme que no se lo dirán a nadie más! ¿Se imaginan qué pasaría si Zero llegara a conocer mis sentimientos a través de rumores? Sería una catástrofe…”</p><p> </p><p>“¿Pero por qué te preocupas tanto? Puede que Zero esté interesado en ti.”</p><p> </p><p>“¿Tú también?” Exclamé indignado.</p><p> </p><p>Nana pensaba lo mismo que Axl… ¡Alguien más que quería ponerme falsas ilusiones en la cabeza!</p><p> </p><p>“Viste X, ¡ya somos dos contra uno!”</p><p> </p><p>¿Cuántas veces tendría que repetírmelo? ¡Prohibido ilusionarme! Ignoré el comentario de Axl y volteé a ver a Zero a lo lejos. Signas, Alia y Douglas seguían conversando con General y Colonel mientras Zero e Iris charlaban por otro lado. Sin poder escucharlos, enseguida noté que sus labios se movían de manera precipitada. El hecho de no haberse visto por un buen tiempo los hacía hervir con emoción. Me quedé asombrado cuando descubrí que en lugar de sentir mi pequeña gota de esperanza evaporarse, sentía unas crecientes ganas de declarar mis sentimientos a Zero, como si de esa manera pudiese hacer que Iris regresara a su ciudad. Volteé hacia Axl y Nana quienes ya iban por la quinta razón por la cual Zero y yo éramos compatibles como pareja y exclamé con determinación :</p><p> </p><p>“Axl, ¡quiero practicar mi declaración ahora!”</p><p> </p><p>Y así transcurrió toda la noche. Axl se había convertido en Zero para hacer la simulación más real ― ¿por qué satisfacerse con un espejo cuando se puede tener la perfecta copia, al menos física, de la persona amada? ― mientras Nana me había ayudado a escoger las palabras, aunque pensaba que no sería de gran utilidad porque seguramente olvidaría todo tan pronto tuviese la mirada de Zero sobre mí, esperando que revelara mi más intimo secreto. Los dos se habían puesto a dramatizarlo todo como en uno de esos romances de televisión con gestos ridículos y formulaciones irrealistas, y nos habíamos todos echado a reír. Axl y Nana estaban oficialmente reconciliados y nunca habían durado tanto tiempo juntos sin discutir. La operadora ya no tenía razón para estar enojada con él ya que él había roto con Marino, y como ahora sabía que yo estaba enamorado de Zero, no podía sospechar que había pasado algo entre Axl y yo esa tarde. Estaba sumamente feliz por ellos.</p><p> </p><p>Como sabíamos que Nana estaba enamorada de Axl gracias a su ataque de celosía al verlo besar a Marino, Axl podía declarársele y tener un noventa y nueve por ciento de probabilidad que Nana le correspondiese. Y además no poseía rival en el campo ― que yo supiera, claro está. Yo, por otro lado, tenía cero por ciento de probabilidad con Zero ― de acuerdo, un por ciento con las pruebas que Axl me había dado ― y tenía casi todas las chicas del MHHQ de rivales y como reina de estas, Iris. Sí, verdaderamente prometedor.</p><p> </p><p>En conclusión, mi declaración era como una misión kamikaze. Lograr mi objetivo sería sólo una cuestión de nervios, pero para lograr salir vivo de la misión… se necesitaría un milagro.</p><p> </p><p>* * * * * *</p><p> </p><p>“¡X!”</p><p>
  
</p><p>“¡X, despierta!”</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>“¡X!”</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Abrí los ojos. Alguien estaba sacudiéndome, sus grandes manos apretando mis hombros. Debido a la oscuridad no lograba identificar quién me había despertado con tanta urgencia.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>¿Cómo entraron a mi habitación si recuerdo haber activado el seguro y qué desean a estas horas de la noche?</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>“X, maldita sea, ¡qué sueño más profundo! Un poco más y te cargaba.” Escuché una voz grave y ligeramente irritada decir.</p><p> </p><p>De repente la reconocí, y mi cara tomó fuego al instante.</p><p> </p><p>“¿Zero?”</p><p> </p><p>¿De entre todos por qué tenía que ser él quien se encontraba en mi habitación? ¡Qué vergüenza!</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Levántate, rápido.” Me ordenó.</p><p> </p><p>“¿Qué… qué sucede? ¿Qué hora es?”</p><p> </p><p>“Las cuatro de la mañana. ¿No escuchaste la alarma? No hay tiempo para explicaciones, tenemos que salir de aquí ya : somos unos de los últimos.” Aunque su voz se oía estable, hablaba apresuradamente.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>¿Una alarma? ¿Qué está sucediendo? ¿Será un ataque Maverick?</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Comencé a preocuparme seriamente. Me levanté y escuché a Zero abrir la puerta.</p><p> </p><p>“¡Espera! Prende la luz por favor…”</p><p> </p><p>“No hay electricidad.”</p><p> </p><p>“¿Qué?”</p><p> </p><p>“¿Tu visión aún no se ha adaptado a la oscuridad?”</p><p> </p><p>“No…”</p><p> </p><p>Zero se acercó a mí rápidamente y tomó mi mano en la suya. Me sonrojé violentamente. Su mano se sentía tan caliente… Di gracias por la falta de luz : de esta manera Zero no podría notar mis mejillas completamente rojas.</p><p> </p><p>“Siento que tengas que guiarme…” Murmuré.</p><p> </p><p>Pero él no respondió y emprendió el paso, y cuando salimos a la vasta plaza que conectaba los dormitorios de la zona este del MHHQ, humo penetró mis captores de olfato y me alarmé.</p><p> </p><p>“¿Un incendio?”</p><p> </p><p>“No sueltes mi mano que podemos perdernos de vista entre todo este humo. Conozco la salida más cerca de acá.”</p><p> </p><p>Nos pusimos a caminar con rapidez. Mis retinas digitales se habían finalmente adaptado a la oscuridad pero a causa del humo no lograba ver más que antes. No tenía otra opción que dejarme guiar. Zero tenía un increíble sentido de la orientación ― la habilidad de poder moverse en completa oscuridad era una de las especialidades de su unidad, habían desarrollado como un sexto sentido ― y me había dicho que sabía donde estaba la salida más cercana. Claramente no dudaba en sus palabras, mi confianza en él era absoluta.</p><p>El humo no tardó en ocupar mis pulmones artificiales y me puse a toser. Enseguida Zero me acercó a él y removió el aparato que cubría su boca y nariz y que servía a filtrar el aire – no lo había notado hasta entonces – para dármelo. No supe qué decir. Me sentía culpable y a la vez conmovido. Aunque Zero había sonado tan autoritario desde que me había despertado que de cualquier manera no me hubiese atrevido a contradecirlo.</p><p> </p><p>Ya comenzaba a sentirse el ardor del fuego pero él me mantenía contra él, protegiéndome, y si no fuese por la gravedad de la situación hubiese creído que estaba en un sueño. Para intentar olvidar la cercanía a Zero, decidí averiguar más sobre las circunstancias del accidente.</p><p> </p><p>“¿Dónde originó el incendio?”</p><p> </p><p>“Se formó a partir de un corto-circuito en el centro de computadoras de seguridad. Tú sabes, el que controla entre otros los seguros electrónicos de todo el HQ. El sistema está vuelto loco : algunos seguros se han desactivado mientras que otro se han activado, y muchos están en peligro bloqueados dentro de sus habitaciones sin poder salir. La única manera es explotando los seguros o la puerta, pero como muchos no están equipados con un arma...”</p><p> </p><p>No todos los Reploids de la base eran Maverick Hunters, también habían los que se especializaban en los servicios – limpieza, reparación – los científicos y los especializados en trabajos de oficina, administración y navegación, como las operadoras. Zero se interrumpió para toser y luego prosiguió :</p><p> </p><p>“Pero no te preocupes, todas las unidades disponibles incluyendo las nuestras están encargándose de eso.” Se apresuró en decir, conociendo mi carácter ; Zero solía decir que yo me preocupaba demasiado. “El seguro electrónico de tu habitación fue uno de los que se desactivaron y pude entrar sin problema. Y la electricidad ha sido cortada para evitar más corto-circuitos.”</p><p>Mientras Zero volvía a toser, doblamos una esquina y entramos a un pasillo.</p><p> </p><p>“¿Y el resto de los Reploids? Alia, Axl, Cinnamon y demás, ¿están todos bien?”</p><p> </p><p>“Si, todos están bien. Las alarmas de incendio sonaron por todo el HQ y la mayoría de las zonas han sido evacuadas. Prácticamente todos están afuera.”</p><p> </p><p>El calor ya se estaba volviendo insoportable y Zero había hecho varias pausas mientras hablaba para toser a causa de la gran cantidad de humo. El comandante de la unidad especial 0 seguía agarrando mi mano y manteniendo su otra mano sobre mi boca y nariz para protegerme del humo con el aparato, así que decidí empujar su mano hacia él para que lo volviera a usar. Pero él no la retiró y dijo :</p><p> </p><p>“Preferiría morir antes de ver algo sucediéndote por mi culpa.”</p><p> </p><p>Y nuevamente se puso a toser.</p><p> </p><p>Me quedé atónito frente a esas hermosas e intensas palabras de Zero ; fueron directo hacia mi corazón. Se sentía tan extraño escucharlo decir algo así… Me hizo sentir especial. Y por un momento no supe qué hacer ni qué decir. Pero como su tos no tenía intención de parar, lo único que podía hacer era rogar silenciosamente para que pudiésemos salir de ahí lo más pronto posible y poder respirar aire fresco. Mis plegarias no parecieron ser escuchadas porque cuando al fin llegamos a la salida y apoyamos el botón para que la compuerta se abriera, esta estaba sellada.</p><p> </p><p>“¿Qué rayos? Usé esta puerta previamente y el seguro funcionaba.” Exclamó Zero, frustrado.</p><p> </p><p>“¿Pero estos seguros no funcionan con electricidad?”</p><p> </p><p>“No, tienen un origen de energía a parte, el cual no ha sido cortado. Supongo que el fuego debió haberse propagado en el centro de computadoras de seguridad, provocando la disfunción de otros seguros más.”</p><p> </p><p>“¿Qué hacemos entonces? Este es demasiado importante como para ser explotado fácilmente.”</p><p> </p><p>A penas pude terminar mi frase que Zero soltó mi mano, sacó su <em>Z-Saber</em> y prosiguió en tratar de abrir una entrada en la puerta blindada, pero sólo dejaba rastros de quemadura y no lograba penetrarla. Entonces activé mi <em>X-Buster</em>. Mientras lo cargaba le dije a Zero de moverse a un lado, y cuando al fin terminé de cargarlo a su máximo poder, solté la enorme bola de energía hacia la puerta. Eché un grito de felicidad cuando la puerta reventó y Zero exclamó :</p><p> </p><p>“¡Bien hecho, X!”</p><p> </p><p>La luz de la luna penetró la estructura. Enseguida entramos en contacto con la fresca brisa de la noche y suspiré. ¡Habíamos salido de un infierno sanos y salvos! Así lo pensé y me sentí sumamente aliviado.</p><p> </p><p>Remarqué la gran cantidad de gente a lo lejos frente a la base pero nadie pareció notarnos. La totalidad de los Reploids que se hospedaban en el MHHQ se veían asustados, otros estaban preocupados, y habían algunos que se veían hasta emocionados de haber vivido la experiencia de un incendio. Pero algo terrible me hizo volver a la realidad : Zero había soltado mi mano y había caído sobre sus rodillas en la hierba, tosiendo violentamente. Demasiado humo había entrado a sus pulmones artificiales y no lograba respirar correctamente. Me agaché y lo sostuve.</p><p> </p><p>“Zero, ¡por favor aguanta!” Exclamé alarmado.</p><p> </p><p>Lo primero que hice fue pararme y correr a buscar ayuda. No tardé mucho antes de percibir a Cinnamon entre la multitud entregando un vaso de agua a un Reploid exhausto.</p><p> </p><p>“¡Cinnamon! ¡Zero está mal, ven rápido!”</p><p> </p><p>Ella volteó la mirada hacia mí y vino corriendo. La guié hacia donde se encontraba mi mejor amigo pero cuando llegamos no había Zero en vista.</p><p> </p><p>“¿A dónde pudo haberse ido?” Pregunté al vacío, mortificado.</p><p> </p><p>De repente, una voz surgió detrás de nosotros tomándonos a los dos por sorpresa :</p><p> </p><p>“Aquí estoy, par de ciegos.”</p><p> </p><p>Volteamos para descubrir a Zero caminando hacia nosotros en casi perfecto estado. Me llené de felicidad al verlo ahí, sonrisa en rostro y milagrosamente recuperado. Sentí tanto alivio que no pude evitar abrazarlo – fue más fuerte que yo. Zero me abrazó de vuelta y se echó a reír.</p><p> </p><p>“¿Te preocupé tanto? No era mi intención.”</p><p> </p><p>Retomando consciencia dejé de abrazarlo enseguida.</p><p> </p><p>“¿Cómo te recuperaste tan rápido? Creí que estabas en un estado crítico.” Le pregunté, atónito.</p><p> </p><p>“Bueno, admitiré que lo exageré un poco.”</p><p> </p><p>“¿Me estás diciendo que esa crisis de tos fue sólo una actuación?”</p><p> </p><p>“En parte, sí.”</p><p> </p><p>Como tantas otras veces frente a Zero, mis mejillas se pusieron rojas ; pero esta vez era enojo lo que encendía mi rostro.</p><p> </p><p>“¿Cómo puedes bromear con estas cosas? ¡Me preocupé seriamente!”</p><p> </p><p>Pero me desarmó completamente al abrazarme mientras me murmuraba en el oído :</p><p> </p><p>“Gracias por preocuparte.”</p><p> </p><p>Mi enojo se esfumó para dar lugar a estupefacción.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Zero… ¿me está abrazando? </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Era inaudito de su parte demostrarme afecto de manera tan explícita. Posiblemente había sido motivado porque lo había abrazado previamente, o porque aún estaba lleno de adrenalina seguido a nuestro escape. O quizás había ingerido tanto humo que esto había hecho daño a sus circuitos… ¿Quién sabrá?</p><p> </p><p>Me quedé congelado entre sus brazos, ruborizado a más no poder. Cinnamon se había quedado todo el tiempo mirándonos en silencio hasta ese momento, y se alejó para dejarnos solos, con una innegable sonrisa adornando su rostro.</p><p> </p><p>Después de lo que me pareció un estadía en el paraíso envuelto en su aroma y sintiéndome en paz entre sus brazos, Zero me soltó. No me atreví a mirarlo a los ojos enseguida, tratando de ocultar mi vergüenza. Pero no tuvimos tiempo de intercambiar palabras que de repente oímos una explosión. Todo el mundo sobresaltó, y oímos a Massimo quien se encontraba a proximidad gritar :</p><p> </p><p>“Esa explosión debió haberse producido en la zona Norte de la base, ¿no es ahí donde se encuentra Marino? ¡Tenemos que hacer algo!” Dijo a los Reploids que estaban cerca.</p><p> </p><p>Y enseguida empezó a correr en dirección de la entrada principal del MHHQ. Varios intentaron pararlo, advirtiéndole que era demasiado peligroso volver a entrar y sobretodo después de la explosión. Pero Massimo los empujó todos a un lado y siguió su camino. Nunca antes lo había visto tan determinado. El único pensamiento que ocupaba su mente en ese momento era de ir a salvar la persona que amaba. Y lograba comprenderlo perfectamente, ya que si hubiese sido Zero en lugar de Marino, hubiera hecho lo mismo. Absolutamente nada iba a hacer cambiar a Massimo de idea. Sumamente preocupado, le pregunté a Zero :</p><p> </p><p>“¿Qué crees que haya sido la causa de la explosión?”</p><p> </p><p>“Probablemente las llamas alcanzaron un pequeño depósito de gasolina o gas. Pudo haber sido mucho peor…”</p><p> </p><p>“Dijiste que todos las zonas habían sido evacuadas… ¿Qué estaba haciendo Marino ahí?”</p><p> </p><p>“De seguro estaba rescatando unos pobres Reploids atrapados en sus habitaciones. Espero que la explosión no los haya alcanzado…” Murmuró, ya mucho más serio.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>¿Cuándo acabará esta pesadilla?</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>De repente realicé algo y pregunté a Zero :</p><p> </p><p>“¿Y Iris? ¿Donde está ella?”</p><p> </p><p>Aunque Iris definitivamente no era mi persona favorita, no deseaba que le pasara algo grave y tenía que admitir que estaba ligeramente preocupado.</p><p> </p><p>Zero me señaló con el dedo a una parte de la multitud y enseguida la percibí a lo lejos, cubriéndose con una manta y en los brazos de su hermano, Colonel. Sonreí ligeramente.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>A pesar de todo Iris puede ser una dulce chica... </em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>“Iris y Colonel estaban en una de las habitaciones que fueron bloqueadas y tuve que enviar unos miembros de mi unidad a explotar los seguros de sus puertas. Al igual que tú, Colonel tiene un sueño muy pesado así que no escuchó la alarma y no pudo ir a ayudar su hermana.”</p><p> </p><p>Atónito, le pregunté :</p><p> </p><p>“¿Mandaste soldados a salvar a Iris? ¿En lugar de ir tú personalmente?”</p><p> </p><p>Enseguida quise retirar mis palabras. ¡Se había oído bastante sospechoso!</p><p> </p><p>Entonces noté que Zero dudó antes de responderme pero cuando al fin abrió la boca se veía seguro de sí.</p><p> </p><p>“Olvidas que en ese preciso momento tú también estabas en peligro dentro del HQ.”</p><p> </p><p>Mi corazón se puso a latir a mil por minuto mientras nos quedamos en silencio.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>¿Zero prefirió ir a buscarme a mí en lugar de Iris? ¿</em>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <em>Será que a sus ojos sea más importante que ella? </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Me sentí increíblemente feliz al pensar eso. Pero no tuve mucho tiempo de seguir reflexionando que comenzó a escucharse un sonido en la lejanía, y pocos minutos después varias aeronaves-bomberos estaban aterrizando frente a la base.</p><p> </p><p>“¡Al fin llegan!” Exclamó Zero.</p><p> </p><p>Pero antes que las naves pudiesen tocar el piso, la puerta principal del MHHQ se abrió para dejar salir a un grupo de Reploids. Cinnamon corrió hacia ellos y Zero y yo decidimos acompañarla. Cuando llegamos, nos dijeron que era precisamente Marino quien los había salvado pero que a mitad del camino la ex-ladrona se había devuelto para buscar el robot cachorro de uno de los Reploids. Entre el desorden, el pánico y la oscuridad, la pobre mascota de metal había sido olvidada.</p><p> </p><p>“Fue entonces cuando oímos la explosión…”</p><p> </p><p>“¡Oh no!” Exclamó Cinnamon, llevándose las manos a su boca.</p><p> </p><p>“Y ahora Massimo está allí dentro… ¡Tenemos que entrar y ayudarlo a buscar a Marino!” Propuse.</p><p> </p><p>“No, no debemos arriesgar más vidas. Además yo confío en Massimo. Sé que lo logrará.” Dijo Zero, plenamente convencido.</p><p> </p><p>* * * * * *</p><p> </p><p>El jefe de bomberos estaba informándose sobre la situación con Signas mientras algunas aeronaves soltaban agua desde arriba en toda el área del incendio y cuando el fuego al fin se calmó, varios equipos de Reploids bomberos entraron al MHHQ a apagarlo completamente y a rescatar cualquier persona que todavía estuviese dentro. A pesar de todo, Massimo y Marino todavía no aparecían y yo sólo rogaba a mis adentros por su seguridad y bienestar. Tenía tantas ganas de creer en Zero cuando este había dicho que Massimo lo iba a lograr… Yo simplemente no sabía qué pensar.</p><p> </p><p>Mientras Cinnamon curaba a los que habían sufrido quemaduras, Axl nos percibió y se acercó. Estaba sumamente feliz de ver que Zero y yo estábamos sanos y salvos pero a la vez muy preocupado por el asunto de Massimo y su amor imposible, Marino. Y al final de una larga espera llena de tensión, la compuerta principal de la base volvió a abrirse mientras todos aguantábamos nuestras respiraciones. Nuestra tensión y preocupación se esfumaron de repente cuando Massimo apareció entre todo el humo negro que se mezclaba ahora al aire puro exterior, cargando a una Marino bastante lastimada pero consciente, que a su vez mantenía entre sus brazos el cachorro robot. Enseguida los tres comenzamos a aplaudir al igual que una gran parte del staff del MHHQ ; estábamos llenos de alivio.</p><p> </p><p>Massimo nunca se había visto tan seguro y orgulloso de sí. En Giga City, el imponente Reploid había sido temeroso y aunque se había mejorado mucho con el tiempo, seguía con la inseguridad de merecer el nombre del verdadero <em>Massimo The Brave</em>. El nombre del héroe de la Resistencia había sido una gran presión para él. Pero ahora, con la mirada que dirigía a Marino y con la manera en que la cargaba con tanta seguridad, era claro que no le temía a nadie ni a nada. Y eso Marino lo notó, y no lograba esconder la admiración en su mirada por ese nuevo Massimo. Axl tuvo razón cuando exclamó :</p><p> </p><p>“¡Amor a primera vista!”</p><p> </p><p>Marino no había verdaderamente notado a Massimo hasta ese momento.</p><p> </p><p>* * * * * *</p><p> </p><p>El fuego había sido extinguido integralmente y la pesadilla había al fin terminado. No hubo ni una sola víctima y los heridos estaban entre las excelentes manos de Lifesaver, Cinnamon, y los demás Reploids enfermeros. Había sido un milagro. Y mientras todos los miembros del MHHQ observaban el amanecer, yo observaba el hermoso perfil de Zero a mi lado. Mi corazón no podía parar de latir con intensidad cuando recordaba que Zero había nuevamente arriesgado su vida para rescatarme en lugar de rescatar a Iris, y que luego había pasado toda la noche sin verla para estar a mi lado. Estaba ahora seguro que él no estaba enamorado de ella y si eso no era cierto, al menos sabía que yo era más importante que ella para Zero.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Quizás… a pesar de todo… tenga una mínima oportunidad con él... </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Me atreví a pensar, lleno de ilusiones. Esa misma tarde, decidí volver a intentar mi declaración. Nada iba a hacerme cambiar de idea. Pero en ese momento, jamás hubiese podido preveer lo que iba a pasar esa tarde de verano…</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Revelaciones y Repercusiones</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Me desperté con la luz del sol. Enseguida recordé todo lo que había sucedido la noche anterior. Tras el incendio, me había dormido en el césped al lado de Zero mientras este observaba el amanecer. Sin embargo, no recordaba haberme acostado bajo una manta.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>¿Talvez Zero…? </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Me levanté y me dirigí hacia la entrada del MHHQ mientras hacía cuidado en no despertar algunos Reploids que todavía dormían sobre el pasto. Al entrar a la base, me asombré al encontrar todo aseado y me sentí culpable por haber estado descansando cuando tenía que haber estado ayudando a limpiar. Pero como el MHHQ era tan vasto, supuse que todavía quedaban lugares que no habían sido liberados de esa capa negra y maloliente que deja el humo en su camino y decidido en ayudar, me puse a buscarlos. Los dormitorios de las áreas Oeste y Sur, al igual que el Centro de Reparaciones y los laboratorios, no habían sido afligidos por el humo. El Centro Administrativo y el Centro de Entrenamiento ya estaban aseados y el Centro de Entretenimiento ― que reagrupaba una piscina, una cinemateca y una biblioteca cibernética ― todavía estaba siendo aseado. No encontré a nadie conocido así que me fui a la cantina. Tenía un presentimiento que ahí encontraría a alguien.</p><p> </p><p>Mientras me acercaba a ella, el sonido de una música movida se oía de más en más fuerte, y al entrar a la extensa sala me quedé atónito frente a un verdadero espectáculo. Todos los que conocía mejor estaban ahí : Alia, Axl, Nana, Massimo, Marino, Cinnamon y Zero. También se encontraba Iris. Unas bocinas habían sido instaladas sobre una mesa y una música alegre sonaba a toda fuerza. El piso estaba recubierto de agua enjabonada, Zero y Axl mantenían las mangueras a presión mientras los otros trapeaban el piso y las máquinas de limpieza automáticas se encargaban de los muros y techo. Por un lado, Alia y Nana cantaban mientras usaban los trapeadores como micrófonos, y por otro lado Marino y Cinnamon bailaban juntas mientras se reían.</p><p> </p><p>Me acerqué lentamente al grupo con temor a deslizarme sobre el piso mojado y Axl fue el primero en notar mi presencia.</p><p> </p><p>“Miren quién ha llegado : ¡X!” Exclamó mientras bajaba el volumen de la música por control remoto.</p><p> </p><p>Todos voltearon hacia mí, sonriendo. Mientras les decía los buenos días, percibí en un rincón de la mirada a Zero y Axl intercambiar un guiño. Este último se acercó a mí de manera sospechosa ― podía sentirlo ― y le pregunté qué planeaba. En un cerrar de ojo, Axl había activado la manguera en mi dirección y milagrosamente logré esquivar el caño de agua. Sin embargo, Axl no se dejó por vencido y me volvió a atacar. Empecé a correr. Entre las risas de todos le supliqué que parara pero no me puso caso. Peor aún, realicé que me estaba guiando hacia Zero, quien me esperaba con una sonrisa maliciosa y otra manguera a presión en mano, listo en darme un buen baño de agua fría. Como me dirigía directo hacia él quise cambiar de dirección pero esto indujo un resultado mucho peor : deslicé con un charco de agua enjabonada y caí sobre mi trasero.</p><p> </p><p>Pero la cosa no quedó ahí. Seguí deslizándome unos segundos a velocidad extrema tal Chill Penguin sobre hielo sólo para percutir a Zero quien se encontraba en mi camino. Del impacto, el robot de un metro ochenta cayó sobre mí ― un pobre robot de apenas un metro sesenta ― y deslizamos unos segundos más para acabar en una posición sumamente comprometedora : yo abajo, muriéndome de la vergüenza, y Zero arriba, pasmado.</p><p> </p><p>¡Todo había sucedido tan rápido! Nuestras piernas estaban entrecruzadas, su imponente pecho estaba contra el mío y enseguida temí que Zero pudiese sentir mi corazón artificial latir como si no hubiese mañana. A causa del asombro nos quedamos paralizados, nuestros rostros a poco centímetros el uno del otro, mi mirada hipnotizada por sus ojos zafiro. Deseoso de ocultar mis mejillas incendiadas intenté desatarme de tal embarazosa posición pero Zero no parecía querer moverse ni aunque fuese un centímetro.</p><p> </p><p>“Zero, ¿no… te vas a parar?” Logré articular.</p><p> </p><p>Tan pronto le hice la pregunta, sacudió la cabeza como para volver a la realidad y se levantó con rapidez, avergonzado por su conducta. Me ofreció una mano para ayudar a levantarme y la tomé. Necesitaba la asistencia, aturdido como estaba ; era como si me hubiese embriagado con la cercanía, el calor y el exquisito aroma que irradiaba su cuerpo.</p><p> </p><p>Mi vergüenza simplemente no podía ser descrita. Todos y digo absolutamente todos nos estaban observando de pies a cabeza y sólo Alia se atrevió a romper el silencio.</p><p> </p><p>“¿Se encuentran bien?”</p><p> </p><p>“¡Perfectamente bien! ¿Por qué preguntas?” Respondimos Zero y yo en sincronía, incómodos, y enseguida nos miramos de reojo.</p><p> </p><p>“¿Porque deslizaron siete metros por el piso?” Remarcó Axl con sarcasmo.</p><p> </p><p>Creí sentir una mirada mortal emanar de Zero en dirección del joven Reploid y no quise encontrarme en su lugar.</p><p> </p><p>“Discúlpame X…” Dijo Massimo, riéndose, mientras posaba su enorme mano sobre mi hombro. “¡Pero hay que admitir que eso fue hilarante! ¡Ni con vuestros Hyper Modes los había visto volar de tal manera!”</p><p> </p><p>El silencio incomodo dio lugar a risas y silenciosamente agradecí a Massimo.</p><p> </p><p>“Ya es suficiente, ¡a trabajar! ¡La cafetería tiene que estar lista antes de las doce!” Exclamó Zero con autoridad como para cambiar el tema, y nadie desobedeció.</p><p> </p><p>De pronto, sentí una mano tocar mi brazo y volteé hacia la misteriosa persona.</p><p> </p><p>“Creo que no nos hemos aún saludado. ¿Cómo estás, X?”</p><p> </p><p>Frente a mí, Iris me entregaba una bella sonrisa. Enseguida intenté ocultar mi asombro. Me había tomado por sorpresa, de veras no esperaba que ella viniese a saludarme ; pero honestamente, ¿a quién engañaba? La rivalidad que sentía con ella no era correspondida, sólo yo la veía como rival. Eso lo sabía.</p><p> </p><p>“Estoy… bien.” Hubo un silencio en el cual temí que me preguntara por qué había dudado. “¿Y tú cómo estás? ¿Has podido resolver el asunto que tenías pendiente?”</p><p> </p><p>“A eso he venido.”</p><p> </p><p>Su respuesta alimentó mi interés y en menos de un segundo mi cerebro artificial procesó múltiples razones por las cuales Iris podía haber vuelto al MHHQ. Pero sólo una retuvo mi atención, y esa razón era Zero por supuesto.</p><p> </p><p>La conversación se acabó cuando Marino interrumpió y nos pasó dos trapeadores, y nunca llegué a preguntarle qué era el asunto que debía resolver. Sólo lo sabría mucho después. ¿Quién hubiese podido imaginar lo que realmente la había traído hasta acá? No era aún posible para mí imaginarlo…</p><p> </p><p>Así fue que pasé el resto de la hora aseando la vasta cantina, mi mente lejos, inundada por pensamientos oscuros. No podía evitar dirigir mi mirada fruncida hacia la Reploid morocha, pero entonces mis ojos se aventuraban inconscientemente hacia la causa de mis mas grandes penas y felicidades, Zero, y mis pensamientos oscuros tomaban tonos pasteles que se mezclaban con unos más vibrantes. Había casi sobresaltado cuando había recordado que tendría que expresarle mi amor ese día y desde entonces mi estomago artificial se sentía como si contuviese una enorme roca en su interior que no lograba digerir.</p><p> </p><p>Cuando el área quedó límpida, el estrés había alcanzado un tal nivel que me sentía hecho mil pedazos. Pero tuve que recogerme, y armarme de valor de modo a que cuando la mayoría se había retirado a sus puestos respectivos, pude acercarme a Zero sin tropezar ni temblar ni marearme con los nervios y le dije :</p><p> </p><p>“Zero, ¿tienes un minuto?”</p><p> </p><p>“¿Qué sucede, X?”</p><p> </p><p>Volteó su majestuosa figura hacia mí y tuve que retenerme para no huir.</p><p> </p><p>“¿Recuerdas lo que quería decirte la otra noche? Pues…”</p><p> </p><p>“¿Al fin me dirás?”</p><p> </p><p>“Sí, esta vez lo haré.”</p><p> </p><p>“Bien. Te espero a las seis, en el mismo lugar donde Axl y tú estaban ayer.”</p><p> </p><p>“¡Ah! De acuerdo.”</p><p> </p><p>Me entregó una de sus típicas miradas penetrantes ― como si de esa manera pudiese distinguir mis pensamientos y descubrir al fin lo que quería decirle y no lograba ― antes de alejarse de mí en dirección de la salida. De repente, percibí que Iris no había estado lejos de nosotros y tuve la impresión que nos había estado observando y que quizás había estado escuchando nuestra conversación. Sacudí mi cabeza, queriendo creer que sólo era una impresión.</p><p> </p><p>* * * * * *</p><p> </p><p>A las cinco y media el timbre de mi habitación sonó.</p><p> </p><p>“¡Está abierto!”</p><p> </p><p>La compuerta automática se abrió para dejar pasar a un Axl y una Nana demasiado emocionados para mi gusto. Les había dicho esa tarde que el rendez-vous con Zero era a las seis y habían insistido en venir a verme unos minutos antes para darme ánimo, pero imaginé que me vería mejor así que no me había opuesto. La verdad es que tenía una expresión horrenda, tan aterradora que al verme, Axl echó un grito más agudo que el que yo había expulsado días antes cuando Zero me había sorprendido.</p><p> </p><p>“¡Demonios, X, sólo vas a hacer una declaración, no un sacrificio!”</p><p> </p><p>Me quedé en silencio. Para mí era prácticamente lo mismo.</p><p> </p><p>“¡X! ¡X! ¿Te vas a quedar así? Me lo imaginé, ¡por eso te traje cosas que puedes poner sobre tu armadura para lucir más atractivo!” Exclamó Nana, sacando de un bulto un collar de perlas, seguido de una falsa chaqueta de piel de tigre como lo llevaban las mujeres humanas en el siglo 20, luego una guirnalda de navidad y un pintalabios rojo intenso, pero antes que pudiese sacar más atrocidades me levanté de la cama y le arrebaté el saco, activé mi <em>X-Buster</em> y lo exploté.</p><p> </p><p>Nana se quedó con la mandíbula por el piso.</p><p> </p><p>“Chicos, lo siento, pero no me están haciendo sentir mejor.” Admití depresivo.</p><p> </p><p>Axl y Nana corrieron hacia mí con la intención de consolarme.</p><p> </p><p>“¡Oh no, X! No queríamos hacerte sentir peor, ¡al contrario!” Dijo Nana.</p><p> </p><p>“Ya sé, te dejaremos tranquilo, ¿pero al menos podemos acompañarte en silencio hacia el punto de encuentro?” Propuso Axl.</p><p> </p><p>“Eso suena bien.” Sonreí, queriéndolos como nunca antes los había querido.</p><p> </p><p>Así fue que a las seis menos quince salimos los tres juntos del MHHQ. Fuera, parecía que fuese de noche, el cielo estaba poblado de nubes sumamente oscuras y rogué por que lloviese sólo después que todo hubiese terminado. Axl y Nana quisieron acompañarme hasta el final así que nos adentramos en la foresta al oeste de la base.</p><p> </p><p>Cada minuto que pasaba aceleraba mi ritmo cardiaco de manera exponencial. No tenía solamente miedo de las posibles reacciones de Zero, ahora también tenía miedo de fallar nuevamente mi declaración y volver a hacer el idiota frente a él. Esta vez no me lo perdonaría. Como había dicho anteriormente, esto era una carrera contra el tiempo. Sentía como si estuviese dentro de un reloj de arena y que la arena terminaría por ahogarme si no me declaraba ya. Esa arena representaba Iris.</p><p> </p><p>Llegamos al punto de encuentro, un santuario entre los árboles en el cual había practicado mi declaración la noche anterior con Axl y Nana. Como aún era temprano, Zero no se encontraba.</p><p> </p><p>“Creo que deberían de irse, yo esperaré a Zero acá.”</p><p> </p><p>Nana dudó antes de marcharse.</p><p> </p><p>“¿Estarás bien?” Me preguntó, inquieta.</p><p> </p><p>“No te preocupes, sólo es una declaración a pesar de todo.” Respondió en mi lugar Axl. “X ha combatido Sigma más de siete veces, ¡una declaración es absolutamente nada en comparación!”</p><p> </p><p>Axl tenía razón y sin embargo no era lo mismo. Las peleas eran mi área de experticia. Había sido construido para eso aunque no me gustara combatir. Pero expresar mis sentimientos, mostrar mi lado más vulnerable, ponerme a merced de la persona a quien más amaba en la faz de la Tierra, eso no era fácil…</p><p> </p><p>Sigma. Si lo había derrotado cada vez era porque Zero había estado a mi lado.</p><p> </p><p>De repente oímos un sonido en la cercanía proviniendo de entre los árboles.</p><p> </p><p>“Aún no son las seis pero puede que sea él.”</p><p> </p><p>Por un momento había temido que no viniese así que en lugar de llenarme de nervios, saber que Zero había llegado me hizo sentir aliviado.</p><p> </p><p>“De seguro quería sorprenderme, como siempre. Pero esta vez no fue lo suficientemente discreto.” Dije, riendo ligeramente.</p><p> </p><p>Me dirigí hacia donde creí haber oído el sonido y seguido de Axl y Nana me adentré entre los árboles nuevamente. No tardé mucho en encontrar el origen del sonido y entonces… mis ojos lo vieron.</p><p> </p><p>El sonido había sido un gemido de placer.</p><p> </p><p>El propietario de la voz era una chica Reploid.</p><p> </p><p>Lo había soltado entre besos.</p><p> </p><p>Recostados contra un árbol, como en su propio mundo, Zero y Iris estaban besándose.</p><p> </p><p>Me quedé absolutamente paralizado. Hasta paré de respirar. Mis ojos se volvieron vacíos mientras los fijaba con la mirada, como si mis circuitos estuviesen recibiendo bien la información pero simplemente no querían aceptarla.</p><p> </p><p>Axl y Nana que estaban a mi lado no tardaron en reponerse, y tomándome por los brazos me alejaron de ahí apresuradamente, temiendo que si tardasen demasiado, nunca lograría recuperar la razón.</p><p> </p><p>Después de eso no puedo contarles lo que sucedió. No es porque no quiera, se debe a que simplemente no lo recuerdo. De tanto que me había dolido, de tanto que me había destrozado el alma al verlos así, mi sistema eliminó por sí solo y de manera automática los recuerdos de los días que siguieron este evento para evitar – según Lifesaver – un semblante de corto circuito. Así es que hoy me encuentro con un hoyo en mi memoria : el resultado de cuatro días totalmente borrados de mi sistema, un proceso automático instalado en mi interior por Dr. Light para protegerme de fuertes choques emocionales.</p><p> </p><p>Los otros me han contado que durante esos días me había encerrado en mi dormitorio. Que no había dejado a nadie entrar, ni siquiera a Cinnamon y mucho menos a Zero cuando este había pasado preocupado. Ni había salido para cumplir mi función de comandante de la unidad elite N°17, y Alia había tenido que mentirles a mis soldados cuando no me aparecí a las horas de entrenamiento – les había dicho que yo estaba siendo reparado luego de una misión de tipo S.</p><p> </p><p>También me habían dicho que nadie había oído ni un solo sonido salir de mi habitación. Había sido tan doloroso que creo ni siquiera haber llorado. No había encontrado ni la más mínima fuerza dentro de mi cuerpo para hacerlo. Simplemente me había vuelto un caparazón vacío. Mi alma había sido vencida. Por Iris.</p><p> </p><p>No puedo decir que no lo había visto llegar pero entre imaginárselo y verlo hecho realidad… No creía que sería tan duro, que causaría tanta destrucción en mí. También sabía que si me hubiese declarado antes que ellos se juntaran, nada hubiese cambiado pero… había tenido la esperanza que sí. Y cuando te destruyen esa esperanza, te encuentras con absolutamente nada, y ahí realizas qué tan solo estás.</p><p> </p><p>Pero cuando al fin me di cuenta que había sido egoísta, que sólo había pensado en mí y no en Zero ― porque eso era lo que había hecho ; no había ni una sola vez pensado en la felicidad de Zero, y es que después de todo eso era lo único que debía contar ―, cuando me dije que el dolor que estaba sintiendo era ridículo cuando se comparaba al dolor que otros podían estar sintiendo en ese momento si por ejemplo habían perdido un ser querido en la guerra contra los Mavericks, fue entonces que alcancé ver la luz al final del túnel. No había perdido a Zero, ni tampoco su amistad. Solamente había perdido lo que hubiésemos podido <em>ser</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Cuando en la mañana del quinto día desperté, era como si había resurgido a la superficie : logré nuevamente respirar. Esa tarde salí por primera vez de mi habitación.</p><p> </p><p>* * * * * *</p><p> </p><p>En ese punto en el tiempo, muchos de mis seres cercanos sabían de mis sentimientos por mi ex comandante y mejor amigo. Solamente Signas, Douglas, Lifesaver, Massimo ― y Zero mismo por supuesto ― no tenían ni la menor idea. Marino y Alia lo sospechaban, pero Axl, Nana y Cinnamon lo sabían.</p><p> </p><p>Al ser Reploids, no necesitábamos comer tanto como los humanos pero casi cinco días sin comer eran suficientes para hacer que un Reploid empezara a sentirse debilitado y supe que tendría que ir a la cantina a retomar energías. Sin embargo, la cafetería era el lugar donde más abundaba gente y por más que me hubiese recuperado no me sentía con el coraje suficiente para cruzar a unos de mis seres cercanos, y por encima de todo sabía que no aguantaría un encuentro cara a cara con Zero o Iris.</p><p> </p><p>Volví en mis pasos. Iría a la biblioteca cibernética o a la cinemateca a cambiarme las ideas. Dirigiéndome hacia la biblioteca realicé que el camino pasaba muy cerca de una de las entradas de la cantina pero no me detuve.</p><p> </p><p>Como era de esperárselo, en uno de los tantos corredores inmaculados pero impersonales del MHHQ ― el que tenía una entrada hacia la cantina ― me encontré con unas voces familiares. Los propietarios de las voces parecían estar justo en la entrada. Desde donde yo estaba no podía verlos ni ellos a mí ya que un muro nos interponía, pero podía escucharlos. Tan pronto oí mi nombre me detuve por completo.</p><p> </p><p>“Es acerca de X.” Había pronunciado una voz enérgica que me parecía pertenecer a Axl.</p><p> </p><p>“No queríamos llegar a esto pero no vemos otra solución. Ya no soportamos verlo así.” Reconocí esa voz melódica como la de Nana.</p><p> </p><p>Sus voces se oían tan serias que la culpabilidad me intoxicó…</p><p> </p><p>“Lo sé, yo también estoy que no aguanto más. Pero tampoco podemos obligarlo a decirnos lo que le pasa.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Esa voz… ¡esa voz es la de Zero! </em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Me congelé en mi puesto y por un momento deseé alejarme lo más posible de ahí. Pero la posibilidad de oír la conversación me había tentado demasiado y no había logrado moverme, intrigado como estaba.</p><p> </p><p>“Zero, nosotros sabemos lo que le pasa. Y justamente te hemos llamado para que lo resuelvas.” Dijo Axl.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Esperen, ¿qué? </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>Mi cuerpo se crispó por completo.</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>No piensan decirle, ¿verdad que no? ¿Verdad?</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Zero se sulfuró.</p><p> </p><p>“¿De qué hablan?” Preguntó. “Ustedes saben por qué X se ha encerrado en su cuarto desde hace más de cuatro malditos días, que hasta a mí no deja entrar, ¿y ahora es que se les ocurre decirme?” Su furia pareció incrementar con cada nueva palabra.</p><p> </p><p>“¡Demonios! ¿Cómo te atreves a enojarte con nosotros cuando la razón por la cual X está así eres tú?” Exclamó Axl, su voz pintada con rabia, a la par con Zero.</p><p> </p><p>Fui atacado por un terrible deseo de salir de mi escondite, entreponerme entre ellos e interrumpir la conversación. No soportaba que personas tan importantes para mí como ellos tres estuviesen discutiendo hasta el disgusto por mí. De verdad que lo quería hacer pero por más increíble que parezca mi cuerpo estaba realmente petrificado. Petrificado con el miedo de saber que mi secreto más profundo, mi secreto más prohibido sería desparramado. Pero al igual que un total idiota sólo pude quedarme ahí y hacer absolutamente nada mientras revelaban mi alma al mundo. Porque para mí, Zero era <em>mi mundo</em>.</p><p> </p><p>“¿Qué?<strong> ¿</strong>Que soy <em>yo </em>quien tiene la culpa?” Su cólera se había súbitamente disipado debido a la estupefacción que ahora lo invadía.</p><p> </p><p>“Lo que lo está destrozando ahora mismo es que tú y Iris se hayan juntado… como pareja…” Susurró Nana, y me la imaginé ruborizada, indignada de que estuviese contándole todo.</p><p> </p><p>“¿Iris y yo?” Repitió con escepticismo. “¿Están tratando de decirme que X se ha puesto así porque está enamorado de Iris?”</p><p> </p><p>“¡Idiota! ¡X está perdidamente enamorado de ti!” Había finalmente revelado Axl, prácticamente gritando.</p><p> </p><p>En ese momento sentí como si hubiesen arrancado algo de mi corazón con tremenda agresividad, y al mismo tiempo, sentí un increíble sentimiento de liberación. La roca que parecía no lograr digerir se había evaporado con la misma rapidez con la cual se había instalado en mi estomago.</p><p> </p><p>“¿Qué…?” Del shock, la voz de Zero se oyó como si se hubiese quedado sin aire. “Debo sentarme… No, esperen… Esto no puede ser.”</p><p> </p><p>Me llené de esperanzas : habían chancees de que Zero no les creyese. De esta manera nada cambiaría. Rogué por que no les creyera.</p><p> </p><p>“¿Zero? ¿Estás bien? No te ves muy bien…” Remarcó Nana, preocupada.</p><p> </p><p>“Tengo… tengo que comprobarlo por mí mismo. Voy a preguntarle directamente, ahora.” Zero parecía haberse milagrosamente recuperado del shock y ahora se oía gravemente decidido.</p><p> </p><p>Con la misma rapidez con la cual las esperanzas se habían instalado en mi interior, estas se desintegraron. Olas de pánico tomaron su lugar y instantáneamente me inundaron las nauseas. Sabía que si Zero lograra alcanzarme y preguntarme si yo estaba enamorado de él, no lograría mentirle. Y en el estado tan inestable en el cual me encontraba ― y es que apenas había salido de un lapso depresivo ― su respuesta negativa ― porque estaba ahora seguro que sería negativa, Iris era la prueba tangible ― me sería fatal.</p><p> </p><p>Empecé a correr.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. La Calma Entre Dos Tormentas</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tan pronto dijo que confirmaría si estaba enamorado de él en persona, Zero empezó a moverse. Aterrorizado como estaba, no hice cuidado al ruido que podía traicionar mi presencia cuando empecé a correr y rogué por que no me hubiesen escuchado.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>¿Adónde iría Zero primero? Sin dudarlo, a mi habitación. Todavía creía que yo estaba encerrado dentro de ella. Eso me haría ganar unos minutos. Tenía la suerte de mi lado, pero no por mucho tiempo. Tan pronto descubriría que mi habitación estaba vacía ― nunca cerraba la puerta de mi dormitorio a seguro cuando no me encontraba ― partiría a mi búsqueda por doquier en el MHHQ.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tendría que salir de la base sin perder ni un minuto más.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gracias a unos <em>dash </em>pude salir del corredor antes que Zero pudiese verme y emprendí el camino para ir al lobby del MHHQ. Ahí podría tomar uno de los tantos ascensores para alcanzar el parqueo subterráneo. Tomaría una de las motos ― las que usan los Hunters cuando aparece una urgencia en la ciudad ― y me marcharía a la metrópolis subterránea donde la población de Abel City debió transferirse tras el impacto de la colonia espacial Eurasia.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Me retiraría durante unas horas esperando que de esta manera daría tiempo a Zero de retomar la calma, y abandonar la idea de preguntarme de manera tan directa. Tenía la esperanza que así sería… Al menos tuviera tiempo para acostumbrarme a la idea, para recuperarme un poco más y así tener el coraje de enfrentarlo.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Finalmente alcancé el parqueo subterráneo. Dejé que la puerta escaneara la gema rojo rubí de mi casco como modo de identificación y la compuerta se abrió de manera automática – el hecho de ser comandante de una unidad me permitía usar una de las motos cuando quería y no exclusivamente cuando surgía una emergencia.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Realicé un ultimo <em>dash</em> hacia una de las motocicletas, y aun sin montarme en ella noté que mis manos ya temblaban menos. Me sentía un poco más seguro ahora que tenía un plan. Sin embargo, dudé antes de montarme en la moto : reconocía que había tomado una medida muy drástica y me preguntaba si esa era la buena solución. Y es que a pesar de todo estaba simplemente escapando del problema, no lo estaría enfrentando. ¡Odiaba ser cobarde! Eso no estaba inscrito en mis circuitos… Dr. Light no lo habría querido así.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mientras reflexionaba, la compuerta que daba acceso al parqueo subterráneo se abrió y alguien entró. Una voz se hizo súbitamente oír haciendo que todas las moléculas de mi cuerpo se crisparan.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“¡X!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Paré de respirar. Por un momento tuve hasta miedo de moverme. Pero recordé lo que había justo acabado de pensar, que no estaba en mí de ser cobarde, y volteé hacia la voz.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Zero…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“¿Qué haces acá?” Me preguntó, luciendo sospechoso.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>La tensión en el ambiente no podía llegar a un nivel más alto. Simplemente no existía nivel superior.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“¿Qué… qué haces <em>tú</em> acá?” Me atreví a preguntarle, sin querer responder a su pregunta.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lo había pronunciado prácticamente con insolencia, pero dentro de mí estaba haciendo todo lo posible para no sucumbir al pánico.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>¿Cómo logró encontrarme? ¿Me habrá oído cuando empecé a correr y me habrá seguido?</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Te pregunté primero.” Remarcó, ligeramente irritado.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Esto me recordaba la conversación que habíamos tenido antes de emprender esa horrible y mítica pelea poco tiempo después del accidente Eurasia... El uno sospechando al otro y viceversa, creyendo que el otro era Maverick, lo que no nos dejó más alternativa que combatir. Lo recordaba bien y con mucho disgusto, y la conversación del momento me estaba dando la misma sensación.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Zero entonces acortó la distancia que nos separaba de manera lenta, como si él también necesitara tiempo para prepararse. Se paró justo en frente de mí. Desde que había llegado al parqueo había fijado en mí su mirada y no la había desviado hacia otro lado ni tan sólo una vez. Yo sólo miraba hacia abajo, avergonzado que me hubiese atrapado escapando la escena del crimen, a pesar de no estar seguro si Zero estaba al tanto que yo había oído la conversación entre Axl, Nana y él.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mientras se acercaba, mi respiración se había acelerado de más en más y el temblor que había poseído mis manos se había ahora propagado por todo mi cuerpo.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Antes de que Zero hablara hubo un largo silencio de tortura en el cual el pánico me había carcomido desde dentro, y juro que tuve que hacer un esfuerzo sobrenatural para no huir de ahí, aunque el miedo también me clavaba en mi puesto. Creo que finalmente fue por esto que no moví ni un solo dedo.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Necesito preguntarte algo.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Seguí fijando el piso en silencio.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“X, mírame.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Si lo miraba en los ojos en ese momento temía que no aguantaría más y empezaría a llorar. Verlo ahora sólo podía recordarme la horrible escena en la cual los había descubierto a él y a Iris besándose apasionadamente en la foresta…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“X. Dije que me miraras.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Pero no subí la mirada. Porque…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Por más que quiera simplemente no puedo hacerlo, Zero… No quiero llorar frente a ti… Jamás sabrás qué tanto me has herido ; si es Iris a quien quieres entonces no tengo el derecho de oponerme. ¿Quién soy yo para hacerlo? Yo sólo deseo tu felicidad… Así que no voy a llorar frente a ti, no te voy a preocupar con mis penas, no necesitas más peso sobre tus hombros de lo que ya tienes.</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Entonces juro que en ese preciso momento tuve algo como una epifanía. Fue una verdadera revelación. Era como si mis pensamientos se habían desenredado del caos que habían hasta ahora formado, y todo pareció volverse perfectamente claro. Había finalmente encontrado cómo seguir viviendo<em>.</em></p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Realizando que no despegaría la mirada del piso, Zero sostuvo mi mentón entre sus dedos y me forzó a subir la cabeza. En tiempo normal mis mejillas se hubiesen incendiado instantáneamente, pero con la nueva resolución que había tomado, hice lo que pensaba debía hacer, lo que sería mejor para todos…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Zero, ¿qué sucede? Me tienes preocupado.” Le pregunté con mi más dulce sonrisa.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sorprendí mucho a Zero y este se quedó callado. Proseguí :</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Vine a tomar una moto para hacer un paseo por la ciudad. Después de tantos días incrustado en esa habitación quería salir y distraerme. Pero tú no te ves bien, ¿pasa algo? ¿Qué querías preguntarme?” Dije, luciendo lo mas inocente posible, sonriendo como si ninguna preocupación me alteraba, como si nada hubiese pasado.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Zero no lograba entender cómo toda la expresión de mi cuerpo había cambiado repentinamente y drásticamente. Lo tomé tan desprevenido que entonces cambió de plan.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No… no era importante… Sólo quería saber cómo estabas. Te vi tomar el ascensor para bajar aquí y como no habías salido de tu cuarto durante más de cuatro días quería asegurarme que estabas bien.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“¡Ah! ¿De eso se trataba? No te preocupes por mí, Zero. Estoy bien, en serio.” Volví a sonreírle. Cuánta hipocresía…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Él se quedó fuertemente confundido.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ahora si me disculpas tengo que irme.” Dije mientras me montaba en la moto. “¡Hasta luego, Zero!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“X, espera.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Me congelé en mi puesto, nuevamente despavorido.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Me alegro que estés mejor.” Dijo, aliviándome.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Pero cuando lo había dicho había notado que no había sonado totalmente sincero. Hasta se veía… ¿cómo describirlo? Como si estuviese… decepcionado.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Prendí el motor y salí a la autopista subterránea sin mirar atrás, temiendo que si durara ni aunque fuese un segundo más a solas con él me arrepentiría de lo que había hecho.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>* * * * * *</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A las seis de la tarde volví al MHHQ. Había hecho un paseo por la ciudad, la cual quedaba a sólo diez minutos de la base intentando distraerme ― en vano ― y durante todo el camino entre los rascacielos subterráneos la brisa había acariciado mis mejillas llenas de lagrimas silenciosas. Sólo fue cuando sentí que en mis reservas ya no quedaba más agua que consideré volver a la base.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Estacioné la moto en su lugar y cuando me tocó atravesar la puerta para salir del área de parqueo me dije a mí mismo :</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Cuando atravesaré esta compuerta ya no lloraré más por este amor imposible. Nunca más… Lo prometo.</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Esa noche fui a la cantina. No podía evitarlo, estaba bastante hambriento – también necesitaba beber agua para recargar mis baterías – pero me hice lo más discreto posible. Y como cené demasiado temprano, no crucé a nadie conocido. Luego volví a mi habitación y me acosté. Esa noche no logré dormir.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Cuando amaneció, recordé que era sábado y por lo tanto a medio día tocaba almorzar todos juntos como se los habíamos prometido a Cinnamon. Deseoso de hablar con ella, me dirigí sin perder tiempo hacia el Centro de Reparaciones donde ella era la encargada junto a Lifesaver. La encontré regando unos tulipanes naturales – algo raro en nuestra época apocalíptica – en un florero sobre su escritorio. Toqué antes de entrar, aunque Cinnamon siempre dejaba la puerta electrónica de su oficina abierta.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“¡X!” Se asombró al verme.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Cinnamon, ¿cómo estás?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ella se acercó a mí con rapidez y poniendo sus manos a cada lado de mi rostro dijo :</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“¡Siento como si no te hubiese visto en años!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sonreí tristemente.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“¿Cómo te sientes?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Muy extraño… No tengo recuerdos de los cuatro días que vinieron de pasar… Sólo recuerdo los pensamientos que hicieron que pudiese emerger de esa depresión…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Me refería a esos pensamientos en los cuales me había considerado un egoísta de pensar sólo en mí y no en la felicidad de Zero, y cuando me había dicho que existían cosas mucho más graves que lo que me estaba sucediendo, que debía madurar y ser más fuerte.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“¿Qué fue lo que sucedió, X? ¿Por qué te deprimiste? ¡Todos estaban preocupados! ¡Tu desaparición no pasó desapercibida! Alia hasta tuvo que mentirles a los de tu unidad, les dijo a tus soldados que habías sido herido en una misión de tipo S, que por eso nadie estaba al tanto, y que estabas siendo reparado. Pasé varias veces por tu habitación, pero no respondías…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Fue por… Zero e Iris.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bajó la mirada con tristeza y suspiró.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Me lo imaginé... ¿Fue cuando oíste que se habían juntado?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Peor aún, los descubrí besándose y así lo supe.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Cinnamon se cubrió la boca con sus manos, anonadada.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Pero por favor no te preocupes por mí, ya estoy mejor. Sólo debo acostumbrarme a la idea y estaré bien.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>La enfermera me escuchaba atentamente, pero ninguno de los dos creíamos en mis palabras.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Mira, por lo de esta tarde, lo del almuerzo, cancelaré todo.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No, Cinnamon, no hace falta. Es mejor que no lo anules así podré mostrarles a todos que ya estoy bien y que no necesitan preocuparse por mí.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Pero ¿qué les dirás a los que no saben por qué te aislaste de tal manera?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“La misma cosa que Alia les dijo a los de mi unidad.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Pero Zero no te creerá, ¿o sí?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Él odia inmiscuirse en los asuntos de los demás. No pide explicaciones por tus acciones a menos que tú mismo se las quieras explicar. Si uno no desea hablar de algo él siempre respetará tu deseo. Además, ya he enfrentado a Zero.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“¿En serio? ¿Y cómo se pasó?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No preguntó el por qué, sólo quería saber si estaba bien.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Eso no me sorprende de él. Imagino que le respondiste –”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Le dije que estaba perfectamente bien. Lo tomé desprevenido y no quiso insistir más sobre el tema. ¿Puedes creer que hasta se lo dije sonriendo?” Dije, disgustado de mí mismo por haberle mentido.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Tienes coraje, X.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Al contrario…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“¡Al menos déjame hacer algo por ti! Si Zero se aparece con Iris a mediodía le diré que no está invitada y no la dejaré entrar.” Dijo mientras cerraba los puños, los ojos brillosos, luciendo sumamente determinada.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Cinnamon había vuelto a su acostumbrada personalidad aniñada. Y aunque sabía que bromeaba, la imagen me hizo sonreír por la primera vez con sinceridad desde el terrible acontecimiento de hacía ya cinco días atrás.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>* * * * * *</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tan pronto salí del Centro de Reparaciones, supe que tenía que pasar a ver a Signas para excusarme y declarar que mi unidad estaba nuevamente activa. Por supuesto que la culpabilidad me estaba consumiendo mientras caminaba hacia su oficina, pero era un paso inevitable.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Cuando finalmente llegué, me extrañó no encontrar a Alia supervisando la entrada de su oficina. Ella era la operadora más talentosa de entre todo el personal del MHHQ, y gracias a ello se había convertido prácticamente en la mano derecha del comandante. Muchos en la base creían que ella era una simple secretaria, pero yo sabía que ella tenía un papel mucho más importante.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Decidí entrar de todas maneras. Me preparaba a anunciar mi llegada cuando al acercarme a la compuerta esta se abrió automáticamente, tomándonos a mí y a Signas por sorpresa. Me extrañó cómo el dirigente apagó súbitamente la pantalla holográfica de su computadora, aunque antes que lo hiciera logré distinguir los planos de una cápsula donde podría caber un Reploid, y cuyo modelo jamás había visto previamente. Decidí ignorarlo. Signas seguramente tenía acceso a muchos documentos confidenciales...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“X, es un placer verte en pie.” Declaró con calma sentado detrás de su extenso escritorio ovalado, y detrás de él podía observar una hermosa vista de la foresta artificial a través los ventanales.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Alia no estaba, y necesitaba hablar con usted. La compuerta se abrió automáticamente, no era mi intención irrumpir así.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Lo sé. No hace falta pedir disculpas.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sin querer tomar mucho de su tiempo, sólo pasaba a anunciarle que mi unidad y yo estamos nuevamente a su disposición.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Entendido.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Pasmado de que Signas no me regañara o intentara obtener al menos una explicación, me quedé callado, preguntándome qué podía ser lo que Alia le había dicho.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“De hecho, caes muy bien, X. Tengo una misión extremadamente importante a confiar a una de mis dos mejores unidades. Aprovechando de que estés aquí, llamaré a Zero.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A Signas le bastó con presionar unos cuantos botones en su teclado para que Zero escuchara la alerta en su sistema interno, un sonido particular que todos los comandantes de unidades reconocían y que significaba que el líder del MHHQ los requería en su oficina.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>De repente sentí mi pulso acelerarse. Cuando había venido a la oficina de Signas no había imaginado que vería a Zero de entre todos.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>No pasaron más de tres minutos que este anunció su presencia a través la compuerta. Resultaba que él sí sabía que esta se abría automáticamente al acercarse cuando Alia no se encontraba, posiblemente había venido seguido últimamente...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Zero, puedes pasar.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Cuando entró a la extensa oficina y me vio, sus ojos se abrieron ligeramente con sorpresa, aunque el resto de su expresión permanecía igual de impenetrable como de costumbre.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“X... Buenos días.” Dijo mientras se paraba a mi lado frente al escritorio.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Buenos días Zero…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Pero Signas no nos dejó intercambiar más palabras.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Comandantes. Si los he convocado a mi oficina es porque tengo una misión de extrema importancia a confiarles. Conociendo la Repliforce, sabrán que no pasaron simplemente a saludarnos. Por más inverosímil que parezca, vinieron a pedirnos ayuda. Creo que ya saben que la organización tiene varias bases alrededor del mundo. Resulta que la base implantada en los Estados Unidos está en estado crítico : ha habido una severa insurrección de Mavericks estos últimos meses y están a borde de perderla. Una de vuestras unidades deberá ir a los Estados Unidos a asistir la base americana de la Repliforce.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“¿Qué? ¡Es una locura!” Exclamé sin poder controlar mis palabras. “Por más que quisiera poder ayudarlos, ¡no podemos permitirnos perder una unidad completa! Somos ya tan pocos…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“¿Ah sí? Pues a mí me parece que no estabas pensando lo mismo cuando decidiste tomar cuatro días de vacaciones sin anunciárselo a nadie.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“¡Comandante!” Un silencio en el cual me sentí terriblemente culpable y avergonzado. “Usted tiene razón. Fue extremadamente irresponsable de mi parte... Si una de nuestras unidades tiene que ir, será la mía.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>De repente, Zero agarró mi brazo con fuerza. Volteé la cabeza hacia él, sorprendido. Lo había hecho de manera impulsiva dentro de su enojo.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“¡Esperen un momento! ¿Y cuánto tiempo se supone que esto durará?” Exclamó.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“El tiempo que sea necesario. Puede ser cuestión de semanas a algunos meses, como puede ser cuestión de varios años si la situación no se calma.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Y qué pasa si a Sigma se le ocurre resurgir durante este periodo, ¿eh? Signas, sabes muy bien que sólo X y yo, juntos, podemos vencerlo.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Entonces emitiré la orden a la unidad 17 de regresar enseguida. Aunque creo que eso no es lo que realmente te estorba, Zero.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Enseguida soltó mi brazo, sintiéndose ligeramente incómodo. Esto me hizo comprender a lo que se refería el comandante y me sonrojé, cortándome la respiración por unos segundos.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“X. Zero. La Repliforce ya se ha marchado pero la negociación duró varios días. La decisión ya ha sido tomada y no podemos volver atrás. A cambio de nuestra ayuda, ellos también nos asistirán en el futuro. Es nuestra oportunidad de formar una alianza tan necesitada. Cómo podrán comprender, detrás de todas estas formalidades yace une acuerdo diplomático de sumo interés estratégico, que nos beneficiará a todos a largo plazo.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A ninguno de los dos nos gustaba la idea, pero ¿qué podíamos responder a eso? No podíamos desobedecer. Pero por encima de todo hubiese sido extremadamente egoísta de nuestra parte.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“¿Cuándo inicia la misión?” Pregunté.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“El sábado próximo, a las ocho de la mañana. Una aeronave estará lista para tu unidad.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Al escuchar esto, Zero exhaló con severa irritación.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Supongo que mi presencia ya no es requerida. Me marcho.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Cuando me quedé a solas con Signas a oír los detalles de la misión, lo hice con tremenda melancolía.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>* * * * * *</p>
<p> </p>
<p>No perdí más tiempo. Esa misma mañana tuve una dura sesión de práctica con mi unidad. Pero cuando el reloj digital de la espaciosa sala de entrenamiento marcó las una de la tarde, supe que no podía postergarlo más. Este era el último paso a tomar. Si durante el almuerzo de Cinnamon lograría quedarme ecuánime frente a Zero e Iris y lo que ahora los dos formaban, si lograría engañar a todos haciéndoles creer que yo estaba bien, no tendría que preocuparme más. Lo más difícil ya hubiese pasado – el primer encuentro cara a cara con la realidad – y luego sólo tendría que mantener la fachada hasta que me marchara del país.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>No voy a mentir y decir que no estaba asustado, pero cuando llegué al punto de encuentro debo conceder que mis pasos eran determinados. Tan pronto puse pié dentro del comedor con media hora de atraso, encontré a todo el grupo ya instalado en la mesa, charlando en voz baja. Zero y Iris también estaban ahí, aunque lucían prácticamente aislados en un rincón de la mesa. Al verme, muchos se levantaron sorprendidos. Probablemente habían estado hablando de mí, y habían creído que no vendría.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“X, ¿estás mejor?” Me preguntó Massimo.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Alia nos contó que esa tarde después del incendio te llamaron para una misión y que esos malditos Mavericks te habían gravemente herido.” Dijo Marino con el ceño fruncido, preocupada – algo difícil de ver en ella.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sí… Tuve que pasar varios días en una cápsula de reparación…” Mentí, mientras evitaba cruzar la mirada de Zero. “Pero ya estoy completamente recuperado. Discúlpenme por haberlos hecho preocupar.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No te disculpes, lo importante es que ahora estés bien.” Dijo Alia, y le hice una seña discreta, dándole las gracias por haberme creado una coartada.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sin tardar, avergonzado por toda la atención que estaba atrayendo, me senté en la única silla que quedaba libre entre Alia y Marino. Frente a mí, Nana y Axl me sonreían con alivio.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Los mismos tulipanes naturales que había visto a Cinnamon regar esa mañana habían sido colocados en el centro de la mesa y la misma atención había sido puesto en los detalles, el delantal, la cubertería, los individuales… Conversación sobre hechos sin importancia empezó a llenar el silencio. Y sin perder más tiempo, pequeños robots empezaron a traer nuestros platos.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mientras almorzábamos en paz no podía creer qué tanto había sucedido desde la última vez que me había sentado en esa misma mesa, la semana anterior. Pero si no fuera por la presencia de Iris en el otro rincón junto a Zero, hubiese podido declarar que me sentía afortunado de estar ahí nuevamente con mis amigos. Que no había otro lugar donde podía estar mejor en esos temibles momentos. Creo que esto fue lo que lo volvió todo más soportable ; el apoyo de esas personas tan importantes para mí.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Pero mi ligera alegría no perduró, porque empecé a realizar las consecuencias de mi decisión. Tendría que marcharme por una duración indefinida de Japón, donde no volvería a pasar tan valiosos momentos con ellos, y mucho menos con Zero. Aunque probablemente esta era la mejor solución a mi problema. Quizás así lograría olvidar los repetidos besos de Iris en su mejilla, o olvidar que los dos estaban agarrados de las manos bajo la mesa… Nunca conseguiría ver a Zero como un simple amigo – eso era un hecho seguro – pero al menos lograría alejar el dolor que constreñía mi corazón. La Repliforce ya se había marchado, pero Iris aún permanecía. ¿Quién sabía por cuánto tiempo pensaba quedarse a los lados de Zero?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Me forzaba a desviar la mirada de la nueva pareja, pero me era prácticamente imposible desviarla por mucho tiempo. La naturaleza humana que Dr. Light había implementado en mí y que los Reploids habían heredado era de un masoquismo inexplicable…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Por otro lado, al observar a Iris con más detenimiento, al verla interactuar con los demás, empecé a notar algo. Zero solía decirme que confiaba en las personas con demasiada facilidad. Por supuesto, la chica nunca había sido mi Reploid preferido, pero ahora había algo en su mirada que ni siquiera me inspiraba confianza. Era una sensación sin fundamento o explicación, pero que no podía ignorar. ¿Qué le había sucedido durante esos cuatro años en los cuales se había marchado del MHHQ? Algo en ella había cambiado drásticamente.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Durante el almuerzo muchos intentaron establecer la conversación conmigo, como para asegurarse que realmente estaba mejor. Otros lo hacían seguramente para distraerme de Zero e Iris, aunque nunca lo admitirían. Pero en general la conversación fluyó bien entre el grupo, y aunque Zero y yo nunca intercambiamos palabras directamente, no podía reprocharle : sabía que estaba enojado conmigo por haber aceptado tan fácilmente de marcharme del país.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Finalmente, cuando todos empezaron a levantarse de la mesa, suspiré con inconmensurable alivio. No había sido fácil, pero había logrado soportar la dura realidad que literalmente yacía frente a mí. Primeramente gracias al apoyo de Cinnamon, Alia, Axl y Nana, a la presencia de Marino y Massimo, pero también gracias al hecho que me marchaba pronto. El sábado siguiente estaría a once mil kilómetros de distancia y no tendría que revivir la experiencia.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Cuando salimos de la sala de reunión hecha comedor, Axl y Nana me detuvieron en el pasillo. Pero tan pronto vimos que no muy lejos de nosotros Iris y Zero estaban inmersos en una conversación, se quedaron callados. Sin quererlo nos encontramos prácticamente espiándolos. Y gracias al echo del corredor artificialmente iluminado, logramos reconocer algunas palabras. Comprendí rápidamente que ella tenía que ir a algún lado.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Chicos, me van a disculpar, pero tengo que hacer algo ahora.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“¿Qué? ¡Pero si tenemos cuatro días que no te hemos visto!” Se quejó Axl.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“¿Qué necesitas hacer?” Preguntó Nana, notando en mi mirada como algún brillo que delataba mi gravedad.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A lo lejos, Iris y Zero se separaron y empezaron a caminar en dirección opuesta. Supe que no había tiempo que perder.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Les explicaré luego, ahora no hay tiempo.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mientras Zero desaparecía de mi campo de vista, abandoné los rostros decepcionados de Nana y Axl para seguir a Iris. Algo en mí reclamaba hacerlo.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>* * * * * *</p>
<p> </p>
<p>No supe cómo Iris había obtenido la autorización para acceder al parqueo y usar una de las motos del MHHQ, pero tan pronto la compuerta se abrió y ella salió a la autopista subterránea, tomé una moto y arranqué antes que la compuerta volviera a cerrarse. Me impresionó con qué velocidad ella emprendió su camino y fue un milagro que no la perdí de vista. Puesto que las motos eran de una tecnología silenciosa, podía seguirla sin que notara mi presencia. Sólo bastaba con mantenerme bien alejado detrás de ella.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Iris no tardó en cambiar de carril para tomar el camino que llevaba a la superficie. Si no se dirigía a la ciudad, ¿adónde iba entonces? Ya al aire libre, pocos minutos pasaron cuando de repente la Reploid cambió de dirección y dio una vuelta de noventa grados, saliendo así de la calle para adentrarse a la foresta artificial. Por un segundo temí que había notado mi presencia pero no vacilé. Ya no la veía, pero gracias a los indicios que dejaba la moto sobre el pasto me fue fácil seguir su camino. La hierba artificial no era destruida sino aplastada, ya que las motos se deslizaban a pocos centímetros del suelo en vez de rodar. Pero de cualquier manera me era posible ver qué camino había tomado.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Pasó media hora antes que empezara a comprender a donde se dirigía Iris. Escondido entre los árboles, como digerido por la foresta, yacía un reducido edificio abandonado. Bajé la velocidad y frené. Dejé mi moto escondida entre masivos arbustos, y me escondí detrás de un árbol a examinar el espacio vacío de la foresta que albergaba al edificio. Y ahí me quedé observando cómo Iris se desmontaba de su moto y entraba al edificio.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Espera un minuto…</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>La fachada del inmueble me resultaba extremadamente familiar. ¿No había sido ahí donde, años atrás, había sucedido una verdadera tragedia? A pesar del estado degradado de las paredes, y las innumerables lianas que parecían querer tragarse el edificio, recuerdos empezaron a fluir por mis circuitos. La edificación había sido una vez un laboratorio de investigación, donde numerosos experimentos habían sido llevados con el fin de erradicar el virus Maverick. Uno de estos experimentos había salido de control, soltando el virus y dejando a todos los científicos y empleados del laboratorio vulnerables. En pocos minutos decenas de Reploids inocentes habían sido contaminados, y el MHHQ había sido encargada de eliminar la amenaza.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yo mismo hacía parte de la unidad quien recibió la misión ese día… Había sido al inicio de mi carrera como Maverick Hunter, por lo tanto mi experiencia en el campo era muy limitada, y con toda sinceridad estaba sumamente aprehensivo. Recuerdo la aterradora lucha que tomaba lugar en mi interior al saber que debía eliminar estos Reploids ; personas que pocas horas antes habían estado tranquilamente trabajando para exterminar el mismo virus que ahora los consumía…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>En esa época aún estaba bajo el comando de Zero. Recuerdo que a penas nos conocíamos, pero que a pesar de ello él había percibido mi lucha interna, y me había dicho estas palabras antes de entrar al laboratorio :</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Comprendo tu aprehensión. Yo también pasé por ello al principio. Sólo recuerda que las almas de todos estos respetables Reploids no merecen ser deshonrados con tal virus, y que ellos mismos pedirían ser eliminados antes de convertirse en lo que tanto deseaban destruir. Además de proteger los demás de esta amenaza, estamos haciendo lo correcto para ellos mismos.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Me había sorprendido con el sentimiento y gentileza que las había pronunciado ; antes de ello mi comandante me había parecido inasequible y frío.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>¿Qué estaba haciendo Iris aquí? El lugar había sido clasificado de alto riesgo, las paredes, suelos y aparatos literalmente rebozaban con el virus. ¿Estaba ella consciente del peligro? Iris estaba lejos de ganar mi simpatía, pero por más que me desagradara no merecía convertirse en Maverick. Nadie lo merecía. No había peor deshonor para un Reploid que convertirse en Maverick. Tal como lo había dicho Zero años atrás.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Si estaba en mi poder evitarlo, entonces debía hacer algo, aunque esto significara traicionar mi presencia y revelarle por qué la había seguido hasta allí. Sin perder ni un segundo más me preparé a salir de mi escondite cuando alguien me agarró por detrás, un brazo alrededor de mi pecho impidiendo que me moviera, y una mano sobre mi boca que terminó por ahogar mi grito de sorpresa.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“X, soy yo.” La mano sobre mi boca fue desplazada.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“¿Ze… Zero?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. El Despertar</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“X, soy yo.” La mano sobre mi boca fue desplazada.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“¿Ze… Zero?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Al reconocer su voz sentí todos mis circuitos helarse. No podía creerlo… Había estado siguiendo a Iris sin saber que yo mismo estaba siendo perseguido. Al estar tan concentrado en ella, no lo había percatado.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Zero me soltó y volteé a verlo, nervioso.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“¿Qué piensas estar haciendo?” Me preguntó con una expresión que no lograba identificar ; ¿era enojo o más bien sospecha?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lo que más me asustaba era lo que podía estar pasando por su cabeza. La manera en la cual me había hecho la pregunta revelaba que él sabía la respuesta, y que sólo quería oírme decirla.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yo… La seguí hasta acá porque… No tengo razón válida, sólo sentí que debía hacerlo…” Logré pronunciar a pesar de estar avergonzado.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No me refería a eso. ¿Pensabas seriamente entrar en esas ruinas infectadas sin pensarlo dos veces?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sentí mi corazón saltarse un latido al realizar lo que realmente había enfurecido a Zero. Si mi irresponsabilidad era lo que lo había enojado, debía responderle con firmeza.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Iris no debe estar consciente de los riesgos. No puedo quedarme los brazos cruzados.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yo creo que tampoco tú estás consciente de los riesgos si querías entrar con tanta prisa. Y no me subestimes, X. Sé muy bien por qué la seguiste, y por qué querías ir detrás de ella. No es porque estás preocupado por ella. Es porque piensas que Iris se ha vuelto Maverick.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Me quedé sin aliento frente a su confrontación.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“¡Zero!” Solté, mortificado. “Ella es… tu novia… y a pesar de ello aquí estoy, sospechándola de ser… Tengo vergüenza, espero que puedas perdonarme.” Quise mirarlo a los ojos para demostrarle mi sinceridad, pero me sentía tan culpable que no pude sostener la mirada. “Pero si Iris no es actualmente un Maverick, puede que lo sea después de salir de esas ruinas. Tengo que sacarla de ahí antes de que sea muy tarde.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Entonces quédate aquí, yo iré tras ella. Mi sistema ha demostrado tener una grande resistencia al virus, y su presencia sólo aumenta mis capacidades.” Se refería al accidente de la colonia espacial Eurasia, donde descubrimos que el virus sólo parecía volverlo más fuerte.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“¿Qué? ¡Eso fue un caso excepcional! ¿Qué hacemos si el virus es tan vigente en el laboratorio que sobrepasa tu nivel de resistencia? Es demasiado arriesgado, debes dejarme ir ; no puedo ser infectado gracias a los treinta años de pruebas que me hizo pasar Dr. Light en mi cápsula.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A esto Zero respondió, “Eso aún queda por comprobar.” Y unos segundos transcurrieron en silencio mientras me miraba a los ojos con una temible seriedad que delataba su preocupación por mí.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sabía perfectamente que no lo lograría hacer ceder.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No me dejarás ir por más que insista, ¿verdad? Pero no podemos perder más tiempo...” Una pausa donde reflexioné a todas las soluciones posibles. “Ya sé. Entremos juntos. De esta manera podremos leer los datos del otro y vigilar cualquier anomalía tan pronto se presente. Y si uno de nosotros empieza a sentir algún inicio de síntoma, los dos salimos enseguida. ¿De acuerdo?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Zero también sabía que no lograría hacerme cambiar de opinión.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Está bien. Trato hecho.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Un cerrar de manos y nos adentramos al laboratorio.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>* * * * * *</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A pesar de no haber electricidad, podía ver gracias a algunos rayos de sol que llegaban a infiltrarse a través las ventanas cubiertas de moho.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Recuerdo que las entradas de este edificio habían sido completamente selladas, pero Iris entró por la puerta principal como si nada… ¿Quién habrá –”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Interrumpí mis palabras al ver Zero pedirme silencio con un signo de la mano. Comprendí inmediatamente que no estábamos ahí para rescatar a una Reploid inocente que se había accidentalmente aventurado en estas ruinas. Sin duda alguna en la mente de Zero estábamos en una misión sigilosa en vista de atrapar un Maverick con las manos en la masa. ¿Desde cuándo había empezado a sospechar de Iris?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mientras recorríamos los corredores del antiguo laboratorio en silencio, no dejé de observar a mi compañero intentando identificar cualquier anomalía que se presentase debido al virus. No tuve tiempo de observar algún cambio antes que Zero me señalara haber encontrado a la Reploid morocha.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nos escondimos a cada lado de una ventana interior que daba hacia una gran sala llena de vastos escritorios, computadoras y anticuados aparatos científicos diversos. Ahí abajo, Iris estaba caminando hacia un rincón de la sala donde erguía una cápsula muy parecida a aquellas donde surgía el holograma de Dr. Light. Se paró frente a ella y unos segundos pasaron antes que la máquina tomara vida. Un holograma de un metro sesenta se generó de manera instantánea dentro de la cápsula, tomando la forma de un humano anciano con bata de laboratorio, espeso bigote y cabello en forma de alas de murciélago. Su expresión no me inspiraba confianza alguna.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Intercambiamos miradas con Zero y enseguida me inquieté seriamente. Al reconocer la persona del holograma, una profunda expresión de sorpresa mezclada a fuerte disgusto había imbuido su rostro.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>¿Quién será…?</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Vengo a reportarle mi progreso Doctor.” Anunció Iris.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>¿Doctor…?</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Pues habla.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Zero está de camino hacia acá, estoy segura que me ha perseguido. Ahora sólo es cuestión de espera.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Te entrenaste con la armadura que te dí?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sí Doctor, tal como pidió.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ah espera… Los puedo sentir. Están aquí con nosotros.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Vino acompañado?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Están escondidos en el piso de arriba. La última creación de Dr. Light está con él. No te atrevas a decepcionarme.” Su voz cruel resonó una última vez por la sala antes que el holograma desvaneciera.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Es tiempo de confrontarla.” Dijo Zero mientras activaba su Z-Saber.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sin perder ni un segundo más, rompió la ventana con su puño y saltó a través de ella hacia la vasta sala debajo. No tuve más remedio que seguirlo en sus pasos, un terrible presentimiento apretándome la garganta.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Iris volteó a vernos.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Gracias por venir, Zero. Te estaba esperando. Aunque no esperaba verte acompañado a decir verdad.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sabía que no debía perderte de vista, Iris, que algo no cuadraba contigo. ¿Con quién hablabas?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yo creo que tú sabes perfectamente con quién hablaba.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>No pude evitar interrumpir la conversación.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Iris, por favor dime que estás actuando en contra de tu voluntad, que te han forzando a hacer esto… Que tus intenciones no son malas o que todo es un malentendido.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Reconocía que todas las evidencias estaban en su contra, pero no podía impedir tener esa última gota de esperanza. Desde el fondo de mi corazón no quería tener que abatir una víctima más del virus… Pero ella sólo me respondió con una escalofriante carcajada. Supe enseguida que una pelea sería inevitable – como solía ser el caso con todo Maverick antes de ella – y en mi paladar sentí la amargura de tal realización. Reacio, activé mi X-Buster.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“¿Cuál es tu objetivo? ¿Qué buscas ganar al seguir los ordenes de esa persona?” Pregunté, mi tono de voz imbuido de frustración.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Aunque nuestras razones sean distintas, el Doctor y yo queremos exactamente lo mismo... Pronto conocerás la verdadera personalidad de Zero, X.” Esbozó una sonrisa de satisfacción.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“¿De qué hablas?” Pregunté, aterrado.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Pero Zero perdió rápidamente paciencia.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Las palabras de un Maverick no tienen valor alguno para mí…” Dijo mientras empezaba a caminar hacia ella con un aura amenazante.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Al verlo aproximarse, Iris se recostó contra uno de los tantos escritorios. Por una milésima de segundo creí verla alcanzar con su mano un aparato que se situaba sobre la mesa y apoyar un botón, pero cuando los dos realizamos ya era demasiado tarde. Sólo tuve tiempo de proteger mi rostro con mis brazos antes que una serie de explosivos detonaran en unísono por toda la sala a excepción de donde se encontraba Iris.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Por un instante, el tiempo pareció fijarse. Mi visión se oscureció por completo y mis oídos artificiales cesaron de funcionar temporalmente. Perdí el equilibrio con el impulso de las explosiones a mi alrededor y sentí el calor intenso de las llamas sobre mí, seguido de un terrible dolor en cada centímetro cuadrado de mi cuerpo. En un cerrar de ojos, alertas de todo tipo saturaron mi sistema. Mi cuerpo estaba en estado crítico y perdí consciencia durante unos segundos. Cuando al fin logré abrir los ojos, me sostuve sobre mis antebrazos y levanté con dificultad la mirada en búsqueda de mi mejor amigo. El humo negro aún impregnaba el aire y no lograba ver alrededor de mí.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“¡Zero! ¿¡Estás bien!?” Exclamé instintivamente.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Pero no obtuve respuesta.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>El humo finalmente se evaporó lo suficiente para que lograra percibir un robot de prácticamente tres metros en el puesto que ocupaba anteriormente Iris, de armadura color púrpura que cubría su rostro por completo y un par de imponente alas de metal en su espalda. ¿Era esta la armadura que el Doctor le había conferido? ¿Tal como Dr. Light solía hacer por mí vía las cápsulas que había escondido a través del mundo?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Zero aún no había dado signo de vida cuando Iris se propulsó hacia mí. Debido a mi estado, a penas pude levantarme y reactivar mi X-Buster que ella ya estaba inundándome de golpes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“¡El mundo ya no te necesita!” Gritó irascible mientras yo apretaba mis dientes del dolor.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>La adrenalina me permitió dispararle unas ráfagas de plasma mientras me pegaba, y conseguí apartarla de mí. Seguí disparándole con el objetivo de alejarla lo suficiente para tener el tiempo de cargar mi X-Buster antes que me alcanzara una segunda vez. Pero cuando Iris ya estaba a varios metros de distancia, su mano derecha se transformó en un Buster y también ella empezó a cargar su arma.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>De repente, algo la percutió violentamente, empujándola hacia el muro y destruyendo este último en el proceso. Transcurrió con tanta rapidez que no logré discernir lo que había pasado. Pero al oír un sonido familiar, comprendí enseguida. La cacofonía que ahora inundaba mis oídos artificiales estaba siendo generada por el sabre láser de Zero : este estaba arrasando a Iris de golpes con su arma. Jamás lo había visto atacando con tanta violencia…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Aunque los explosivos habían severamente impactado mi sistema – y los golpes de Iris con su poderosa armadura habían prácticamente finalizado el trabajo – Zero parecía estar en plena forma. Estaba aliviado al verlo, pero el sentimiento no perduró. Su armadura se veía altamente maltratada, pero sentía una energía profusa proviniendo de él. Sin duda alguna, la energía que emitía era exuberante. Un aura de color violeta intenso recubría todo su cuerpo y podía sentirlo en la lectura de sus datos : se trataba de Zero y a la vez no era exactamente el mismo… La terrible realización no tardó en golpearme.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>¡No me digas que el virus llegó a consumirlo!</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>El antiguo laboratorio presentaba una muy alta concentración del virus en su ambiente y con los estragos de los explosivos, supuse que el sistema de mi compañero había estado demasiado endeble para protegerse. ¿Había sido este el plan de Iris y el hombre del holograma?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sin que ella lograra herirlo, a Zero le tomó menos de un minuto para derrotarla. El imponente robot cayó al piso vencido y desvaneció enseguida, dejando en su lugar a una Iris al borde de perder consciencia.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mientras él se acercaba a ella, Iris empezó a hablar :</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Aunque acabes conmigo… moriré satisfecha porque llegué a cumplir mi objetivo… ¿Recuerdas cuando te revelé mis sentimientos años atrás… y me rechazaste? Esta ha sido mi venganza...” Pronunció con dificultad mientras se reía, desvelando de esta manera por qué había regresado al MHHQ.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A pesar de que Zero le correspondía esta vez, imaginé que Iris había sufrido demasiado para perdonarlo de repente. Con el virus de por medio, era muy probable que se tratase también de una historia de orgullo.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>En respuesta a la revelación de Iris, miré con horror como Zero plantó su Z-Saber en su pecho y arrastró el arma lentamente hacia su rostro mientras ella vociferaba de dolor.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>De mis labios salió el nombre de él en forma de gritos, como un ultimo intento de aferrarme al pasado y negar la realidad que yacía ante mí.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Esta no es la verdadera forma de Zero… ¡Devuélvanme a mi mejor amigo!</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Con la esperanza que Lifesaver o alguien más podría hacerlo regresar a la normalidad, debía traerlo de vuelta al MHHQ. Aunque tendría que pelear con él y traerlo de vuelta por la fuerza, tenía que encontrar la manera de hacerlo.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ignorándome, Zero se dirigió hacia la cápsula con el holograma del maléfico doctor. Mientras tanto, intenté equipar mi Ultimate Armor porque sabía que lo necesitaría de manera inminente. Pero me fue imposible completar la transformación – y es que a penas lograba mantenerme en pié. ¿Cómo diantres pensé que podría detener a Zero en nuestros estados respectivos?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No te impacientes, X. No creas que te haya olvidado.” Me reveló antes de explotar la cápsula con una de sus técnicas llamada Ryuenjin*.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Él entonces empezó a caminar hacia mí con una sonrisa sombría, su intensa aura de energía violeta prácticamente cegando mis ojos. El impacto de cada uno de sus pasos con el piso era acompañado por el ruido que generaba su sabre láser ; sonaba como si la espada estuviese hambrienta.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Zero, ¡este no eres tú!” Exclamé antes que me alcanzara. “Debido a los estragos de los explosivos el virus Maverick ha llegado a entrar en tu sistema. Por favor dime que estás consciente de ello.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Por supuesto que estoy consciente de ello. Y honestamente no existe mejor sensación.” Admitió. “Es una verdadera liberación… Nada me apena, nada me afecta, nada me tormenta. Todas mis dudas han desvanecido y las respuestas a mis preguntas me parecen ahora claras. Siento como si abriera los ojos por la primera vez.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Un silencio de tumba en el cual nos quedamos mirándonos a los ojos.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“X, años tras años nos la pasamos combatiendo a Sigma, derrotando Mavericks, asesinando a nuestros colegas y amigos cuando estos se ven infectados, y la historia se repite sin cesar, sin ningún indicio que el ciclo cesará un día. Nunca pararán de construir nuevos Reploids que eventualmente se volverán Mavericks y Sigma claramente es inmortal. Es una historia sin fin, estamos desperdiciando nuestras vidas… ¿Y todo eso para qué? ¿Para el bienestar de los humanos? Ellos decidieron crearnos. Es su problema si les salió el tiro por la culata. No el nuestro.” Sin siquiera acelerar el ritmo o subir el tono de voz, podía sentir una rabia profunda detrás de cada palabra pronunciada.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Lo seres humanos no merecen la muerte. ¡Todos son capaces de hacer el bien!” Exclamé con desesperación. “¿Te acuerdas de Dr. Cain? Él no dejó que murieras aunque habías demostrado ser peligroso para la sociedad. Confió en ti y decidió salvarte la vida. ¿Y Dr. Light? Él me construyó con el objetivo de asegurar la paz en el mundo. Él sabía que robots y seres humanos se necesitaban mutuamente. Y gracias a nuestras capacidades, actualmente somos los únicos que podemos hacer algo para remediar la situación. Jamás he parado de soñar en un mundo donde Reploids y seres humanos podremos cohabitar en paz, aprendiendo el uno del otro… Yo tengo la esperanza que el ciclo tiene fin, Zero.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Este último suspiró.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Tu ingenuidad hará que desperdicies tu vida y morirás por ellos, sin que ellos muestren un solo gramo de gratitud. No permitiré que desperdiciemos más años de nuestras vidas. Voy a destruirlos a todos.” Acabó por revelar.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Enseguida dirigí mi X-Buster hacia él, horrorizado por sus palabras.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“¿Qué piensas lograr hacer en tu estado, eh?” Preguntó mientras esbozaba una sonrisa burlona. “Todo tu cuerpo está temblando. No sólo porque te queda poca energía, sino también porque no quieres herirme, ¿verdad?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Me sonrojé.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Es cierto, no quiero pelear contigo… Aborrezco combatir y eres la persona con quien menos quería tener que hacerlo… Pero este no eres tú.” Admití, terriblemente dolido.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No busco hacerte daño, X. Desactiva tu Buster.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Lo haré si me prometes que lastimarás a ningún ser humano.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“¿Sabes por qué destruí a Iris y a la cápsula de ese anciano? Porque insoporto que me manipulen y quieran controlarme. No seas uno de ellos.” Respondió con un tono intimidante.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lo miré a los ojos detenidamente. Podía ver en su mirada – que ya no reconocía como la de Zero – que llevaría a cabo su amenaza de <em>destruirlos a todos</em>. Estaba convencido de ello. Así es que tuve el coraje de comenzar a dispararle. Y tan pronto lo hice, él se propulsó hacia mí, esquivando con mucha dexteridad cada uno de mis disparos, acortando la distancia que nos separaba en cuestión de segundos. Enseguida sentí un ardor y dolor intenso en mi brazo : Zero había cortado mi brazo a la mitad con su sabre láser y mi X-Buster cayó al piso. Sin perder tiempo, me asestó un puñetazo en la cara. Fue con tanta fuerza que me sacó un segundo grito de dolor y caí sobre un escritorio detrás de nosotros, mis piernas colgando de la mesa al nivel de mis rodillas, tosiendo parte del fluido que aseguraba mi funcionamiento.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Una sonrisa pícara se dibujó en su rostro.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Creí que no quería lastimarte, pero podría acostumbrarme a tus gemidos de dolor.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Subió sobre la mesa y sobre mí para inmovilizarme, y cuando logré sacar de mi interior la energía para golpearlo de vuelta con el puño que me quedaba, a Zero a penas lo afligí y no tardó en agarrar mi muñeca, subirla por encima de mi cabeza y mantenerla con fuerza contra la mesa.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Qué persistente… ¿Acaso quieres que corte tu otro brazo?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Una pausa en la cual lo miré de vuelta con extrema frustración. Él finalmente suspiró.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No vale la pena seguir peleando en estas condiciones. Es demasiado fácil. Pospongamos esta pelea cuando hayas sido reparado.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Guardó el Z-Saber en su recinto detrás de su espalda y con su mano ahora libre agarró mi rostro.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Pero antes de dejarte ir, se me antoja escuchar tus gemidos una vez más.” Dijo mientras acariciaba mis labios con sus dedos.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>La confusión reinó en mi cabeza frente a lo que había dicho. Supuse que su intención era torturarme, ¿pero si fuese éste el caso entonces por qué miraba mis labios con lo que parecía ser codicia? Obtuve la respuesta enseguida ya que a mi tremenda sorpresa, Zero acercó su rostro al mío con el fin de besarme. Logré girar mi cabeza a tiempo y evité el contacto. Pero esto no lo disuadió y pronto empezó a besar mi mejilla, seguido de mi quijada y finalmente mi cuello, haciendo que me sonrojara violentamente.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Estaba tan estupefacto por su comportamiento que me había quedado mudo, y aunque hubiese tenido libertad de movimiento no hubiese sabido cómo reaccionar. Por otro lado, habiendo sido testigo de su sadismo, sintiendo terrible frustración debido a mi impotencia y por encima de todo realizando que había una fuerte probabilidad que él jamás volviese a ser el mismo, el dolor dentro de mi pecho sobrepasó de manera exponencial todo sufrimiento físico. Así es que sin conseguir detenerlas, de mis ojos empezaron a fluir lágrimas. Tan grande era mi pena que ni siquiera logré sollozar en silencio. Él entonces se detuvo.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“¿Estás llorando?” Subió la mirada hacia mí.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Supe en ese instante que esa era mi última chance.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Zero, verte así me despedaza el corazón… Pero debajo de esas capas de agresividad, rabia y caos, sé que aún estás ahí, peleándote… En el pasado me has admitido que volverse Maverick sería peor que morir para ti… entonces sé que estás profundamente disgustado contigo mismo. ¡Quiero que luches con toda tu fuerza! Sé que eres capaz de liberarte del control que ejerce el virus en tu sistema con tu simple querer, porque ya me has demostrado que tu voluntad es admirable.” Logré articular a pesar de mi estado.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“¡Silencio!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Reconozco que no tenemos costumbre de expresar nuestros sentimientos, pero quiero que sepas que no logro imaginar una vida sin estar a tu lado, que eres lo que más cuenta para mí en esta Tierra…” Admití.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“¡Cállate!” Exclamó, perdiendo rápidamente la paciencia.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Zero, tú eres quien aporta color a mi dura realidad… Así que por favor, regresa...” Le rogué, lágrimas descendiendo por mis mejillas.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tal un verdadero milagro, mi revelación y mi sinceridad tuvieron efecto porque de repente cerró sus ojos con dolor. Se alejó de mí y rápidamente comprendí que una lucha interna estaba ocurriendo dentro de él. Descorazonado porque no podía hacer nada para ayudarlo, lo miré gruñir con sufrimiento hasta llegar a gritar, sus manos apretando su cabeza y la gema azul zafiro de su casco cintilando. Finalmente, tras un largo minuto de tortura, su aura de energía violeta se disipó y súbitamente sus ojos se abrieron en grande, el color de estos prácticamente desvanecido.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Enseguida cayó al piso inconsciente.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>(*) La técnica Ryuenjin, también conocida como Dragon Flame Blade, es cuando Zero convierte su Z-Saber en un sabre de fuego y ataca saltando al mismo tiempo que gira sobre sí mismo.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Su Razón de Pelear</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“¡Zero!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Utilicé los últimas remanentes de mis reservas de energía para levantarme de la mesa e ir hacia él. Me arrodillé a su lado con esfuerzo y llevé la mano que me quedaba a uno de sus hombros.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Zero, ¡despierta!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>¡Y por favor dime que estás bien!</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Empecé a sacudirlo y a los pocos segundos él al fin retomó consciencia.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“X…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Prácticamente lloré de alivio al notar que había regresado a la normalidad, pero hice todo para retenerme.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“¿Estás bien? ¿Cómo te sientes?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Desorientado y me duele la cabeza… ¿Dónde estamos?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“En el antiguo laboratorio al oeste de la base, entramos a detener a Iris.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ya… Todo regresa…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Salgamos de aquí rápidamente, ¿de acuerdo?” Intervine antes que recordara cosas que volverían el ambiente muy incómodo para los dos.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“¿Puedes caminar?” Me preguntó al ponerse de pie, tendiéndome su mano para ayudarme a levantarme.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Cuando nuestras manos tocaron, enseguida sentí como el ritmo de mis latidos se aceleró – no podía evitarlo y estaba avergonzado de mí considerando que la situación era inadecuada.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Para que pudiese caminar, me ayudó a sostener mi peso con una mano en mi cintura y la otra agarrando mi muñeca, mi brazo apoyándose sobre sus hombros. Con dificultad pero seguridad, llegamos a salir del edificio donde nos acogió la luz del sol atenuada por numerosas nubes. Enseguida contactamos al MHHQ para explicar la situación y pedir asistencia.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nos quedamos en completo silencio mientras esperábamos la llegada de los equipos, el peso de lo que había sucedido cuando Zero era Maverick finalmente haciendo efecto. Los refuerzos llegaron sin tardar, incluyendo personal médico para atendernos, un equipo especializado para entrar al edificio infectado y recuperar el cuerpo de Iris, y un último para volver a sellar todas las entradas del laboratorio.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Cuando nos trajeron a la base, lo primero que hicieron fue llevarnos al Centro de Reparaciones donde nos encontramos con Lifesaver y Cinnamon. Al ver el estado de nuestras armaduras, sangre artificial seca a un lado de mis labios, mi brazo cortado y mi cuerpo temblando, la expresión de Cinnamon se volvió extremadamente seria y se apresuraron a recostarnos sobre camas electrónicas regeneradoras donde nuestros diagnósticos serían realizados y nuestras reservas de energía reestablecidas. Douglas y uno de sus asistentes vinieron poco tiempo después ; ellos se ocuparían de reparar nuestras armaduras mientras nuestros sistemas estarían suspendidos. Pero antes que esto sucediera, Zero llamó a Cinnamon.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“¿En qué puedo ayudarte, Zero?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Necesito hablar con X. Mientras estemos en suspenso, por favor conéctanos para que podamos conversar a solas.” Estaba pidiendo que transmitieran nuestras consciencias dentro de un espacio virtual mientras nuestros cuerpos estarían siendo reparados.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Volteé a mirarlo nervioso, aunque sin estar realmente sorprendido. Sabía que el momento en el cual hablaríamos de lo que había transcurrido vendría y sería inevitable. Además, yo también tenía cosas que decirle.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Claro, no hay problema.” Cinnamon volteó a verme. “Escogeré un lugar donde puedan hablar con tranquilidad.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Acostados en nuestras camas regeneradoras respectivas, nuestros pulsos y demás indicativos de estado eran retranscritos en una pantalla holográfica encima de nosotros. Mi último pensamiento antes de caer inconsciente era que temía que Zero notara mi pulso acelerarse con mi creciente nerviosismo.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Cuando abrí los ojos, reconocí el espacio virtual que Cinnamon había escogido para nosotros enseguida. Se trataba de una reproducción del gran helipuerto al tope de la torre principal de Giga City, la ciudad donde Zero, Axl y yo habíamos conocido a Nana, Marino, Massimo y la joven enfermera. A nuestro alrededor, el cielo se pintaba con los colores de una puesta de sol sublime.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Zero entró en mi campo de vista. Llevaba una grave expresión de seriedad cuando se paró cerca del borde del helipuerto, espalda hacia mí, mirada fijada en el horizonte.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>No tardé en iniciar la conversación con el fin de calmar mis nervios.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Zero, quería preguntarte… El hombre del holograma, ¿me pareció que sabías quién era?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Si, a veces aparece en mis pesadillas. Pienso que fue él quien me construyó, aunque como pudiste constatar sus planes para mí eran muy distintos.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>¿Entonces el científico de la cápsula era su creador? De lo que pude ver, parecía ser el completo opuesto de Dr. Light…</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Quise cambiar el tema de conversación y pasar o lo que más quería decirle desde lo que había transcurrido en el laboratorio.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Zero, lo siento tanto por Iris… No llegué a conocerla bien cuando era operadora para el MHHQ, pero sé que nadie merece volverse Maverick.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Absolutamente… Además, ten por seguro que el anciano aprovechó del hecho que ella tenía resentimiento hacia mí para asociarla sin dificultad a su plan.” Pausó unos segundos antes de proseguir. “Tan pronto regresó al HQ, sentí que algo no andaba bien con ella. Hice todo para acercármele y comprobar mis sospechas antes de actuar.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Al parecer, años atrás Iris le había desvelado sus sentimientos pero él no le había correspondido. Esta vez, Zero había permitido una relación amorosa, aunque su objetivo era de asegurarse que era Maverick. Estas revelaciones me habían dejado estupefacto… ¡Qué estúpido, había malinterpretado todo hasta entonces!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Pero a partir del momento que estaba infectada, no había más opción que eliminarla, aunque no merecía la manera en que esto sucedió.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Lo lamento mucho, sinceramente…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Está bien, X. Después de tantos años de guerra ya estoy acostumbrado que nuestros compañeros se vuelvan Maverick y que tengamos que retirarlos, por más cínico que esto parezca.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Me entristecí mucho al oír sus palabras. Sin duda alguna, era el aspecto más traumatizante de nuestro trabajo.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Todo lo que dijiste sobre los seres humanos y la situación que se repite, ¿entonces lo piensas en parte?” Me moví a su lado al borde del helipuerto, un océano de nubes anaranjadas frente a nosotros.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Por supuesto que no ; estaba lleno de rabia y vaciado de empatía. Todo lo que dije sobre la situación que se repite, admito que esos pensamientos han cruzado mi mente durante los momentos más difíciles de esta guerra, pero siempre los he rechazado instantáneamente. Cuando empiezo a creer que nuestra lucha no tiene fin, recuerdo tus palabras cuando me hablaste de Elysium con convicción – tu visión del mundo donde humanos y Reploids cohabitan en paz – y esos pensamientos cesan enseguida.” Una pausa durante la cual sentí mucho alivio. “X, yo creo en ti. Es la razón por la cual sigo peleando.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Conmovido por sus palabras, bajé la cabeza. Me sentí envuelto con un fuerte sentimiento de agradecimiento que no sabía cómo expresarle. Él volteó a mirarme de frente.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“La razón principal por la cual quise que habláramos a solas es porque te debo una seria disculpa. Recuerdo todo lo que sucedió mientras estaba vuelto Maverick. Lo peor es que estaba consciente, pero mis acciones me parecían normales y estaba convencido de lo que pensaba, decía o hacía. Sé que es producto del virus pero eso no lo justifica todo, y por ende estoy completamente asqueado conmigo mismo. Por lo que te hice, por favor créeme cuando digo que comprendería perfectamente si decides jamás perdonarme.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Zero había estado bajo la influencia del virus así que su agresividad era de esperarse. Lo que me era difícil comprender era que había intentado besarme, más lo que había hecho luego… Si él no hubiese logrado liberarse del virus, ¿hasta dónde hubiera llegado? Prefería no buscar respuesta a esa pregunta. En todo caso, mi respuesta para él era clara.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Por supuesto que te perdono.” Respondí.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Zero lució bastante sorprendido. No pensaba que lo perdonaría con tanta facilidad.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“¿Lo dices en serio?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Asentí con la cabeza mientras le sonreí con suavidad. Él me devolvió la sonrisa, una expresión de inconmensurable alivio adornando su hermoso rostro.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Increíble, ningún corazón se compara al tuyo. Pensaba que al menos querrías golpearme, y lo hubiese completamente merecido. Quiero que sepas que mi mejilla, ojo o nariz están a tu disposición si un día cambias de parecer.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Me reí.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“También quería darte la gracias. Sin tus palabras no hubiese podido volver a ser yo mismo.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No necesitas darme las gracias por ello, Zero.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Él se quedó mirándome a los ojos con una profunda expresión de agradecimiento. Empezando a sentir mis mejillas arder al recordar todo lo que le había revelado en ese momento de desesperación, interrumpí el silencio con rapidez.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Al menos esta experiencia nos permitió comprobar dos cosas. Primero, que los treinta años de pruebas de Dr. Light me otorgaron completa inmunidad, y segundo, que tú eres capaz de anular los efectos del virus con tu fuerza de voluntad.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Enseguida lamenté mis palabras al ver la expresión de Zero oscurecerse.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Estoy de acuerdo con el primer punto. Pero el segundo…” No quiso acabar su frase.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“El segundo?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Nada, olvídalo.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lo incité a seguir pero él no vaciló.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ahora debes descansar, X. Para recuperarte lo más rápido posible tienes que estar completamente apagado. Ya tomé demasiado de tu tiempo.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Al verme indeciso, Zero insistió.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Nos vemos luego. Descansa bien.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“¡Espera!” Exclamé enseguida.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Pero ya era muy tarde ; la proyección de Zero se había desvanecido, dejándome en el helipuerto a solas con mis pensamientos.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>* * * * * *</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Pasaron más de cuatro días antes que fuese restaurado por completo y cuando retomé consciencia, Zero ya no se encontraba en su cama regeneradora. Según Cinnamon, su reparación no requirió más de dos días. Como habíamos infiltrado una zona altamente infecciosa, Lifesaver había tenido que analizarnos con minuciosidad pero nuestros diagnósticos no demostraron rastro del virus. Cinnamon lo llamaba un milagro, aunque Lifesaver seguía un poco intranquilo al respecto.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>También supe que Alia, Axl, Nana, Marino y Massimo habían cada uno pasado para ver cómo estábamos pero Lifesaver no los había dejado entrar por más que insistieran. Por lo tanto, estaba muy agradecido cuando supe que Cinnamon se había encargado de mantenerlos al tanto.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Al igual que Zero, lo primero que tuve que hacer cuando me dieron de alta fue redactar un informe de la misión en detalle, aunque había excluido la parte donde él había intentado besarme y demás… ¡Me causaba tanta vergüenza que prefería morir antes de escribir esos detalles en el informe!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Supe más adelante que cuando Signas notificó a la Repliforce de la infección y subsecuente pérdida de Iris, Zero tomó el tiempo de realizar una videoconferencia con su hermano Colonel al fin de darle más detalles y expresarle sus más sinceras condolencias. No obstante, el hecho que este también había estado bajo la influencia del virus había tenido que ser omitido con el fin de evitar un posible malentendido.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Esa semana, aunque pensé que había logrado acercarme más a Zero tras nuestra conversación virtual, me asombró notarlo más distante que nunca. Había la posibilidad que estuviese dándome espacio de manera intencional, creyendo que yo deseaba eso tras lo que había sucedido. Otra posibilidad era que aún estaba avergonzado por lo que me había hecho y prefería evitarme por el momento. Aunque probablemente me estaba evitando sin hacerlo a propósito. Conociéndolo, el hecho de haber estado tan cerca de convertirse en Maverick de manera definitiva lo atormentaba. Esto debía estar ocupando sus pensamientos por completo.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Por ende, aunque había descubierto que Zero no había estado enamorado de Iris, mi deseo de declarármele me parecía ahora un sueño lejano. Un sueño egoísta mismo. Tantas cosas habían sucedido en tan poco tiempo – me había desmayado durante mi primer intento de declaración, había presenciado por accidente a mi amor secreto besando a alguien más, me habían otorgado una misión fuera de Japón por una duración indefinida, Iris hasta había fallecido y Zero había estado más cerca que nunca de volverse Maverick –, era como si el destino mismo me estaba indicando que no debía revelarle mis sentimientos…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Quizás deba renunciar a ese sueño…</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Además, me marcharía a asistir a la Repliforce en los Estados Unidos en menos de una semana, y por eso mi prioridad debía ser mi nueva misión. Así es que desde mi salida del Centro de Reparaciones, organicé largas sesiones de entrenamiento con mi unidad a diario.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Durante una de nuestras sesiones matutinas, remarqué a Axl y Nana esperándome fuera de la sala de simulación.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Buenos días, ¿me estaban esperando?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“¡Buenos días X!” Me respondió Nana. “Cinnamon nos contó lo que sucedió, estamos muy aliviados de ver que estás completamente recuperado.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Perdónenme… Siento que he estado preocupando a todos muy seguido últimamente…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“¡Definitivamente!” Exclamó Axl. “Por cierto, hubieran podido compartir sus dudas conmigo, ¿no crees? ¡Los hubiese ayudado a destruir a Iris!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Lo sé Axl, pero mis dudas se concretizaron muy al final. Y Zero a ningún momento me dijo que él también tenía sospechas.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Wow, ¡ustedes dos de verdad están en otro nivel! Estaba tan cerca de ella y nunca hubiera imaginado que era Maverick.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“X, hay algo que debemos contarte…” Mencionó Nana de repente, luciendo muy seria.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Intentamos decírtelo después del almuerzo de Cinnamon el sábado pasado, pero no nos diste tiempo.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Creo tener una idea de lo que quieren decirme...” Respondí.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Extrañados, Axl y Nana intercambiaron una mirada antes de proseguir.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Cuando te encerraste en tu habitación durante unos días y que no hablabas a nadie, luego de haber visto a Zero e Iris besándose, fuimos a charlar con Zero…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Me enojé mucho con él y le dije que era su culpa.” Admitió finalmente Axl, luciendo igual de culpable que Nana.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Lo sentimos mucho X… Le explicamos que estabas enamorado de él…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Queríamos que tomara responsabilidad.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Está bien, no se preocupen. Aunque no lo apruebo, comprendo que vuestras intenciones eran buenas y por qué lo hicieron.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Los dos suspiraron con alivio.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Pero no se atrevan a revelar mi secreto una vez más, ¿de acuerdo?” Agregué con firmeza.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“¡Entendido!” Respondieron en unísono.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Saben, por completa casualidad llegué a escuchar vuestra conversación ese día. Por eso estaba preparado cuando Zero vino a confrontarme más tarde.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“¿Ya estabas al tanto?” Preguntó Axl, sorprendido.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sí… Zero dijo que iría a preguntarte.” Mencionó Nana. “¿Qué sucedió?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Milagrosamente, logré evitar que me hiciera la pregunta. Pienso que él no estaba para nada convencido de lo que ustedes le habían revelado y mi comportamiento mitigó la pocas dudas que quedaban.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“¡Hubieses podido aprovechar de la situación para decirle tus sentimientos! Te hubiese simplificado el trabajo.” Remarcó Axl.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Pero yo estaba convencido que él estaba enamorado de Iris.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“¿Entonces nada ha cambiado entre ustedes?” Preguntó la operadora.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Nada ha cambiado, no.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Frente a esto, Nana lució decepcionada y Axl irritado.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Pero Zero no estaba realmente enamorado de Iris, ¿verdad?” Preguntó él. “Desempeñó ese papel para acercársele y comprobar que era Maverick sin levantar sus sospechas. Cuando le dieron de alta yo fui a verlo y eso fue lo que él me contó. El plan de confesarle tus sentimientos sigue en pié entonces, ¿no?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Lo sé, me explicó lo mismo pero… he decidido cancelar el plan a decir verdad.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“¿Estás bromeando?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“¿Por qué?” Agregó Nana.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Signas me confió una nueva misión, a mi y mi unidad. Este sábado en la mañana nos marchamos a los Estados Unidos a asistir la base americana de la Repliforce. Pero no sabemos cuándo regresaremos. Todo dependerá de qué tan rápido logremos calmar la situación con los Mavericks.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No lo puedo creer…” Murmuró Nana.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>El Reploid pelirrojo hasta se quedó sin palabras. Estaba desmoralizado.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Axl, todo va a salir bien. Quién sabe, quizás regrese antes del final del mes. Nadie sabe.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Amigo, ¡tienes que trabajar duro para poder volver lo más rápido posible!” Aunque sonaba determinado, podía sentir tristeza emanando de sus palabras.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Te lo prometo.” Le sonreí con agradecimiento.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Para consolarlo, había dicho que quizás regresaría antes del final del mes. Pero con toda sinceridad, sabía que jamás podría ser tan rápido. El simple pensamiento me llenaba de melancolía…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>* * * * * *</p>
<p> </p>
<p>En la tarde del viernes – día previo a mi partida – recibí un mensaje de Cinnamon con unas coordenadas, pidiéndome que nos viéramos esa noche después de mi sesión de entrenamiento para despedirse de mí.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Al seguir sus coordenadas caminé hasta el otro lado del MHHQ, pasando frente a la biblioteca cibernética y la cinemateca del Centro de Entretenimiento, hasta detenerme frente a una gran puerta doble que no sabía a qué correspondía. Empujé las puertas pero no logré ver nada dentro porque la sala estaba sumida en la oscuridad. Tan pronto entré, la sala se iluminó de repente.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“¡Sorpresa!” Exclamaron con alegría Cinnamon, Alia, Axl, Nana, Marino, Massimo y Zero.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Todo habían estado esperándome y me quedé por un instante paralizado sin realizar lo que estaba sucediendo.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“¡Bienvenido a tu fiesta de despedida!” Explicó Cinnamon frente a mi confusión.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Al comprender al fin, cubrí mi rostro con mis manos, avergonzado de no haber realizado enseguida y por ser el foco de tantas atenciones. Varios rieron al ver mi reacción. También lo hice porque estaba conmovido ; no pensaba que merecía todo eso pero estaba lleno de felicidad y agradecimiento.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>El grupo había organizado a escondidas una pequeña fiesta de despedida para mí y con ese fin habían reservado el planetario del MHHQ. En el centro de la sala, habían colocado una gran selección de sushi de alta calidad y hermosas botellas de sake de renombre sobre una mesa circular para ocho personas. El techo en forma de domo era una pantalla gigante que nos rodeaba por completo, desde el piso hasta el punto más alto. Las imágenes cambiaban cada cierto tiempo de manera automática, transportándonos a una bella ciudad con fuegos artificiales en el cielo, una playa a medianoche durante una lluvia de meteoritos, un bosque nevado con auroras boreales en el horizonte, entre otros paisajes de ensueño. Todos eran cielos estrellados.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Me invitaron a pasar a la mesa. Tan pronto nos sentamos Marino me sirvió una copa de sake.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No creíste que íbamos a dejarte ir sin antes despedirnos, ¿verdad?” Me guiñó el ojo.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Aún estoy sin palabras, no me lo esperaba en lo absoluto... Estoy sumamente agradecido, en serio.” Dije mientras miraba a todos a mi alrededor. “Gracias a los recuerdos de esta noche, me marcharé menos triste mañana.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Propongo un brindis para X.” Exclamó Massimo cuando todos estuvimos servidos. “¡Para que tu misión sea exitosa y para que regreses a nosotros en perfecto estado y lo más pronto posible!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nos paramos y chocamos nuestras copas de sake en porcelana.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“¡Kanpai!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Empezamos a charlar alegremente mientras probábamos todas las variedades de sashimi, maki y nigiri. Unos empezaron a rememorar historias de nuestra estadía en Giga City o contar las primeras impresiones de cada uno, como cuando Zero había preferido seguir la misión de su lado porque no confiaba en ellos – los había incluso llamado la escoria de la sociedad y todos rieron al recordarlo – pero finalmente había demolido sus barreras de desconfianza y había empezado poco a poco a formar un lazo de amistad con cada uno de ellos. Al rememorar esos episodios de nuestras vidas, era imposible no mencionar a Spider, pero todos lográbamos hablar de él sin tristeza o rencor gracias al tiempo que había transcurrido desde entonces.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A un momento de la noche, Axl trajo a la mesa unas misteriosas botellas. El liquido era de un morado vibrante y nos contó que era una bebida sintetizada con el objetivo de obtener un delicioso sabor y esconder su alto grado alcohólico. Así es que cuando Cinnamon me tomó de un lado en el medio de la fiesta, realicé que el alcohol estaba teniendo efecto sobre mí. Esto me sorprendió porque creía que únicamente los seres humanos podían ser afectados por el alcohol, pero imaginé que Dr. Light había decidido construirme de esa manera para facilitar mi integración en el mundo humano. Por ende, todos habían heredado esta particularidad ya que Dr. Cain se había basado en mis planos para crear los primeros Reploids.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Cinnamon me tomó por el brazo y me alejó de la mesa. Noté por la coloración de sus mejillas y el cambio en su comportamiento que ella también había empezado a ser afectada por la bebida de Axl.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“X, ven conmigo, tengo algo que contarte.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“¿Se trata de una buena o mala noticia?” Bromeé.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“¿Perdón?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Y al recordarse, se rió y yo con ella mientras la seguía en sus pasos.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“¿Sabes quién tuvo la idea de organizar esta fiesta para ti?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Enseguida supuse quién podía ser al ver su nivel de entusiasmo, aunque me era difícil creerlo.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Será –”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“¡Fue Zero!” Exclamó de repente con mucha fuerza y enseguida temí que este nos había escuchado, porque nos habíamos alejado poco de la mesa y el volumen de la música no estaba alto.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“¡Cinnamon, baja la voz!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Cuando echamos una mirada discreta a Zero para ver si la había oído, me mortifiqué al notar que justamente estaba mirando hacia nosotros.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Quizás debamos cambiar de conversación…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Pero aún no he terminado, escúchame, ¿sí?” Sus ojos verde esmeralda brillaban con fuerza. “Zero propuso de organizar una fiesta de despedida porque estaba seguro que eso te haría feliz. Y escogió el planetario porque cree que te gustan las estrellas.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“¿Las estrellas?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>¿No será que piensa eso porque le propuse de contar las estrellas esa noche cuando intenté declarármele?</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Quise que me tragara la tierra.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Cuando regresamos a la mesa, miré a todos lados excepto hacia donde Zero.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Conscientes que debía despertarme temprano el día siguiente, el grupo decidió acabar la fiesta a la una de la mañana. Sentí que había disfrutado un excelente momento con todos y que esa había sido la mejor manera de pasar mi ultima noche en el MHHQ. Por eso volví a expresarles mi gratitud. Al llegar el momento de despedirme de cada uno, Alia, Marino y Nana me dieron la mano, pero Massimo, Axl y Cinnamon me dieron un abrazo. Zero se había quedado un poco atrás cuando esto estaba sucediendo. Cuando quedaba sólo él y me le acerqué – nervioso porque no sabía si me iba a dar la mano o un abrazo – Zero me propuso de tomar un último trago con él. Su proposición me ruborizó porque no pensaba que estaríamos a solas esa noche, pero mis mejillas seguramente ya estaban rojas debido al alcohol así que no notaría la diferencia – o eso esperaba.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Me pidió que me sentara en unos de los asientos del planetario mientras prepararía nuestras bebidas. Estuve aliviado al verlo servirme sake en vez de abrir una de las botellas de Axl. ¡Creo que un último vaso de esa bebida me hubiese derrotado con la misma facilidad que Vile al inicio de mi carrera!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“¿Estás bien? Tu rostro está rojo.” Observó Zero al pasarme mi copa, antes de sentarse a mi lado en los cómodos asientos acolchados del planetario.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sí, estoy bien, eso debe ser la bebida que trajo Axl…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Él sonrió.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Si, he notado que a todos les ha hecho efecto.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“¿A ti también?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“A mí no. Nunca he tenido alguna sensibilidad al alcohol. Cuando bebo es por placer.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Supuse que su creador no había pensado en darle esa particularidad y no estaba sorprendido. Basado en lo que había visto unos días antes, claramente no lo había construido con el objetivo de socializar con los seres humanos.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Por cierto, supe que la idea de organizar una fiesta de despedida fue tuya. Muchas gracias, Zero. Sinceramente me ha hecho muy feliz.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No es gran cosa, simplemente propuse la idea y el lugar. El resto lo preparamos todos.” Tomó un trago de sake. “¿Acaso ese dato mundano ameritaba que Cinnamon te tomara de un lado para comunicártelo?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mi corazón artificial hizo un salto en mi pecho y lamenté mis palabras. Había acertado en el blanco. Era demasiado perspicaz.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Tienes razón, no sé por qué lo trató como una información confidencial.” Me reí nerviosamente y tomé un trago de sake sin saber qué más decir.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hubo un corto silencio antes que Zero cambiara el tema.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Cómo te sientes, ¿piensas estar listo para mañana? ¿Has estado entrenándote?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sí, todos los días desde que me dieron de alta. Estoy un poco más listo para marcharme ahora que pude pasar tiempo con todos y despedirme correctamente.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Me alegro.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Y tú, ¿cómo has estado desde nuestra conversación en el Centro de Reparaciones?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“¿Qué quieres decir?” Preguntó, su sonrisa desvaneciéndose y sus facciones llenándose de seriedad.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Imagino que el hecho de haber estado tan cerca de volverte Maverick de manera definitiva ha estado angustiándote, ¿verdad?” Me atreví a preguntarle.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Conociéndolo, estaba tomando el riesgo que quisiera cortar la conversación y marcharse. Por suerte, esa noche Zero estaba más receptivo.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Efectivamente no he logrado dormir bien desde entonces. Golpearte y cortar tu brazo no han sido las mejores sensaciones que he vivido para ser sincero.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Zero…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Aborrecería caer bajo la influencia de ese maldito virus nuevamente. La primera vez fue sólo mi poder que incrementó, pero esta vez cedí por completo.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Esos fueron contextos muy particulares, en el futuro no te encontrarás tan fácilmente en situaciones semejantes.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“De todos modos – no, cambiemos de tema. No te invité a tomar un último trago conmigo para hablar de cosas deprimentes.” Dijo mientras alcanzaba la botella de sake y volvía a llenar nuestras copas de porcelana.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>No volví a insistir.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Por cierto, ¿has notado cómo Axl se ha acercado mucho a Nana? Creo que el mocoso nos está escondiendo algo.” Remarcó con una sonrisa perspicaz.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Y así fue que nos quedamos hablando de temas mucho más ligeros y alegres sin ver las horas pasar. Como por las cuatro de la mañana, Zero se percató de la hora y decidió que debía dejarme descansar. El momento de despedirnos había llegado. Aunque no quería admitirlo hubiese podido quedarme hasta el último minuto así con él…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Al ver la tristeza apoderarse de mí, él sólo dijo :</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No voy a darte palabras genéricas como ‘todo se va a pasar bien’ o ‘verás que el tiempo pasará volando’ porque sé que no cambiaran nada. Lo que sí sé es que puedes superar cualquier obstáculo. He dicho en el pasado que tu gentileza es tu punto débil, y a la vez considero que eres el Reploid más fuerte que conozco, en lo físico como en lo mental. Destroza esos Mavericks por mí, ¿sí?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Me ofreció su brazo y chocamos nuestros antebrazos como solía ser nuestra costumbre. El ruido metálico resonó por toda la sala.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Zero, haré todo en mi poder para regresar lo más rápido posible. Para volver a pasar momentos así de valiosos contigo y con todos nuestros amigos. Es una promesa.</em>
  </strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. En Búsqueda de un Antídoto</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>En vez de dormir en mi habitación, hiberné en una de las cápsulas de uso común ya que estas permitían a los Maverick Hunters de recuperar las energías de manera acelerada, perfecto cuando dos misiones se sucedían en un corto lapso de tiempo. Logré descansar un poco más de tres horas antes que mi alarma interna me despertara. Ansioso, mis ojos se abrieron con la velocidad de un disparo. Mientras abría la compuerta de la cápsula y salía de esta, sentía como si había ingerido una multitud de rocas, y en mi trayecto hacia las afueras del MHHQ, no pude evitar caminar como si la gravedad de la Tierra había duplicado.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Salí por las puertas principales de la base y ahí se encontraba, no muy lejos frente a mí, la aeronave con forma de ballena azul que nos transportaría fuera del país por una duración indeterminada. De entre los veinte miembros de mi unidad sólo habían llegado unos pocos, pero tan pronto entré en su campo de vista, ajusté mi postura, mi caminata y la expresión de mi rostro. Era su comandante y por ende no podía dejar ver mi falta de motivación. Debía dar el ejemplo.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“¡Buenos días comandante!” Quién me vio llegar primero fue justamente mi soldado más fuerte, una Reploid de armadura blanca y pelo corto azul celeste con el nombre de Glace.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Saludé a todos y nos pusimos a esperar el resto de la tripulación y de la unidad N°17 antes de subir a la nave. Al retomar mi rol de comandante y intercambiar palabras con los Maverick Hunters que dependían de mí, gané progresivamente fuerza y determinación. Así es que cuando al fin llegaron todos y entramos a la nave, mientras me instalaba en mi asiento, llegué a estar en paz con la decisión que había tomado de cancelar mi declaración. Había recibido demasiadas señales en contra como para seguir ignorándolas… Aunque sentía que sacrificaba una parte de mí, ahora me tocaba concentrarme en un nuevo capítulo de mi vida.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Estábamos prácticamente por despegar cuando de repente escuché confusión reinar en la cabina de pilotaje. Me preocupé enseguida, creyendo que pudiese ser un ataque Maverick. Me preparé a activar mi X-Buster. Al minuto, la compuerta de entrada se abrió y las escaleras eléctricas se desplegaron de manera automática. Alia atravesó la puerta con la respiración entrecortada. Intentó recuperar su aliento mientras escaneaba la tripulación con la mirada, y cuando sus ojos recayeron sobre mí, se acercó con un gran sentido de urgencia.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“X, ¡debes venir conmigo enseguida!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Alia, ¿qué sucede?” Pregunté, inquieto.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No tenemos tiempo que perder… Te explicaré en camino, ¿de acuerdo?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“¿Qué hay de la misión?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Deja que tu unidad se marche primero y podrás reunirte con ellos luego.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Al ver las marcas de inquietud en el rostro de la operadora rubia, no insistí y me alcé de mi asiento enseguida.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Escuchen todos, ha surgido una emergencia y no podré acompañarlos ahora mismo. Me uniré a ustedes tan pronto sea posible. Mientras tanto dejo a Glace a cargo.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Volteé a verla y ella asintió. Muchos lucieron preocupados al oír que no vendría con ellos de una vez, pero tenía completa confianza en Glace.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“¡Sígueme!” Exclamó Alia.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Así es que nos bajamos de la nave en un cerrar de ojo y volvimos a entrar a la base.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Alia, ¿qué sucede? Por favor háblame.” Pregunté sin que nos detuviéramos.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Acabo de escuchar por accidente una conversación entre Signas y el responsable I+D. Tal parece que desde hace ya unos meses, Zero ha estado organizando un proyecto secreto con el acuerdo de Signas y el apoyo de un grupo de científicos, el objetivo siendo de remover todo riesgo que se vuelva Maverick en el futuro. Pero para ello Zero tiene que ser sellado en una cápsula durante más de treinta años mientras exponen su sistema a una serie des pruebas… Una vez iniciado, será imposible interrumpir el procedimiento y los resultados esperados ni siquiera son garantizados.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“¿Cómo…?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Lo siento mucho, te prometo que no estaba al tanto porque si fuese el caso te lo hubiese dicho de una vez...”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mientras tomábamos uno de los tantos ascensores para acceder al sótano de la base, Alia agarró mis brazos y los apretó con fuerza.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“X, ¡el proceso está tomando lugar en este preciso momento! ¡Quizás aún haya tiempo para detenerlo!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“¿¡Están empezando ahora!?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tan pronto realicé lo que estaba por suceder, una ola de pánico inundó mi sistema. Era una noticia de alta gravedad y sumas consecuencias que me era difícil procesar y aún más arduo aceptar, y a pesar de ello estaba en la obligación de reaccionar enseguida. Zero había decidido llevar a cabo tal proyecto sin avisarme, pero ni siquiera tenía tiempo para sentirme herido.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Al realizar que pasarían treinta años sin poder estar a su lado ni volver a hablar con él… Un dolor lacerante se apoderó de mi pecho, provocando que se me dificultara respirar.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron al fin. Corrimos en el corredor y Alia escaneó la gema esmeralda situada en su muñeca para que pudiésemos entrar al departamento de I+D. Al atravesar las puertas, los pocos Reploids presentes despegaron sus miradas de sus computadoras o experimentos para observarnos. En sus rostros la sorpresa era aparente. Sin tardar, me acerqué a uno de ellos y pregunté por Zero.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“¿Por qué el comandante Zero estaría aquí?” Respondió.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Pero me pareció que fingía ignorancia. Apreté los puños.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“¿Está aquí sí o no?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No se supone que estén aquí…” Interrumpió otro científico.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alia y yo intercambiamos una mirada. Todo se confirmaba.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Por favor llévanos a donde están sellando a Zero.” Pedí con firmeza.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Eso es información confidencial… Lo siento mucho pero no pueden exigirnos de hacerlo.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>El tiempo se nos estaba acabando y mientras tanto estábamos inmovilizados de manera absurda…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>¡No puedo creer que ni siquiera tendré la oportunidad de intentar detener el proceso! No realizan qué tanto importa Zero para mí, por supuesto que la decisión es fácil de tomar para ellos… Qué cruel injusticia…</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Por favor, ¡se los ruego! ¡Llévenos adonde Zero antes de que sea muy tarde!” Pedí a toda la sala.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hubo un largo silencio en el cual creí que sería el final, hasta que repentinamente, uno de los científicos se paró de su escritorio.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Comandante X, yo los llevaré.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Suspiré con inconmensurable alivio y le di las gracias.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Él nos llevó al fondo de la sala y con su voz inició un escaneo de la gema en su casco. Frente a nosotros, una compuerta disimulada en la pared se abrió enseguida.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Al final del pasillo.” Explicó mientras hacía una seña de la mano para indicarnos de pasar.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Te lo agradezco mucho, no lo olvidaré.” Le dije.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alia y yo volvimos a correr en el corto corredor y atravesamos las puertas automáticas al final de este. Nos encontramos en una sala más pequeña que la primera, dividida en su centro por un muro de cristal. Por donde entramos sólo podíamos ver las espaldas de un grupo de Reploids con largas batas blancas que observaban algo a través del cristal. Al escuchar la compuerta abrirse, varios voltearon la cabeza. Signas estaba dentro del grupo y cuando posó sus ojos sobre nosotros, se acercó antes que pudiésemos seguir avanzando.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“¿Qué hacen ustedes acá?” Preguntó en voz baja para que los demás no lo escucharan, aunque claramente estaba molesto.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“X necesita hablar con Zero.” Reclamó Alia sin temor a su superior.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Alia, ¿qué haz hecho?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sé que era información confidencial, ¡pero X merecía estar al tanto!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“¡Ese no era el deseo de Zero!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ahora no es el momento de discutir…” Interrumpí. “Comandante, por favor.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mi tristeza era tan palpable que los tomé desprevenidos y el asombro hizo que se calmaran.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Como ya estás acá, y estás al tanto de todo, que más se puede hacer… Te dejaré hablar con Zero aunque – si eso estabas planeando – dudo que lograrás hacerlo cambiar de opinión.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nos abrimos paso a través el grupo de científicos para alcanzar al cristal. Del otro lado de este, podía ahora vislumbrar una cápsula de dos metros y medio, colocada horizontalmente en el centro de la recámara. Enseguida recordé que había visto ese mismo modelo en la pantalla de Signas cuando había ido la semana anterior a su oficina a excusarme, aunque en la época no podía preveer su función. Cables de todo tipo la conectaban a una serie de computadoras y una luz artificial de color azul emanaba del interior a través una ventanilla, otorgando un halo celeste al resto de la habitación. Comprendí que Zero ya estaba dentro de la cápsula porque un científico estaba echando una mirada al interior vía la minúscula ventana. Enseguida temí que ya lo habían sellado y cuando Signas abrió la puerta que se interponía entre yo y mi amor imposible, hice un <em>dash</em> hacia el aparato.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“¿Comandante X? ¿Qué hace usted acá?” Me preguntó el científico que parecía estar a cargo del proceso.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Tan sólo vino a despedirse, Doctor Liberto.” Creí escuchar a Signas decir, pero mi atención ya estaba completamente focalizada en la cápsula.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Acerqué mi rostro a la ventanilla. Acostado dentro, Zero me devolvió la mirada, su cara llena de sorpresa. Sólo lograba ver su cabeza a través del vidrio.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“¿X…?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“¡Zero! ¡Aún estás consciente!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“¿Tu nave no despegaba a las ocho? ¿Cómo supiste que estaba aquí?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Eso no importa ahora… Antes que todo, ¡por favor dime que estás seguro de querer hacer esto!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sí, estoy convencido.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“¡Pero Zero! ¿Treinta años en los cuales no podrás en ningún caso ser despertado? En ese estado ni siquiera podrás comunicar con nadie de manera virtual, estarás completamente inconsciente…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Lo sé. Pero es el precio a pagar para asegurar que no termine algún día Maverick y vuelva a lastimarte o a alguien más.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“¡Pero ni siquiera es seguro que funcione!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“¿Por qué no funcionaría? Al fin lograron extraer todos los datos de la cápsula donde fuiste descubierto. Serán las mismas pruebas que tú pasaste.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Los científicos dijeron que el resultado esperado no está garantizado al cien por ciento…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Es un riesgo, pero considero que vale la pena.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Cada nueva frase que salía de sus labios hacía que me desmoralizara de más en más… Zero estaba plenamente convencido que esa era la solución…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“¿Cómo puedes ser tan indiferente? Ni siquiera pensabas avisarme…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Porque sabía que te opondrías y convertirías una decisión necesaria en algo complicado.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Comprendo que lo que más temes es volverte Maverick, pero yo siempre estaré a tu lado y te ayudaré a combatir la influencia del virus si la situación se presenta. Mientras yo esté, no permitiré que te quedes Maverick por mucho tiempo. Lo logramos en el antiguo laboratorio y volveremos a hacerlo cuantas veces sea necesario.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Frente a esto no respondió y se quedó mirándome en silencio. Al menos no lo negó.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Zero, ¡por favor reconsidera! ¡Te necesitamos aquí con nosotros!” Imploré.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“X, lo siento mucho pero ya he tomado mi decisión.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Cuándo dijiste a Signas que no querías que me marchara del país en caso de que Sigma volviera a atacar, que sólo nosotros dos podemos vencerlo juntos, ¿no lo pensabas con sinceridad?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Si hablamos con completa sinceridad, era una excusa, simplemente no quería que te marcharas. Sé que eres suficientemente fuerte para vencer a Sigma sólo.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No, no es cierto…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“X.” Me hizo comprender con el tono de su voz que estaba siendo irracional.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Después de todo lo que te revelé…” Me refería a lo que le había dicho dentro de mi desesperación cuando Zero estaba bajo la influencia del virus. “Aún decidiste hacer esto…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Qué idiota… Creí que importaba más para él…</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Porque tienes a Alia, Axl, Cinnamon, Nana, Massimo y Marino, y también a los miembros de tu unidad. Al ver como te respetan y aprecian, sabía que te estaría dejando en buenas manos.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No entiendes, no es lo mismo…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>¿Cómo hacerle comprender?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“X, por favor. No hagas de esto una decisión aún más difícil…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>En ese momento el Doctor Liberto se acercó.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Comandante, ¿me da su acuerdo para iniciar el proceso?” Le preguntó.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sí, pueden empezar.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Zero, ¡por favor espera!” Instintivamente posé mis manos sobre la cápsula como si de esta manera podía impedir que lo pusieran en coma por más de treinta interminables años.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Será un largo periodo, pero jamás estarás sólo. Hasta el día que regrese, sé que podrás contar con los demás y eso me tranquiliza. Mi cuerpo estará sellado aquí dentro pero mi alma estará contigo.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Dentro de treinta segundos entrará en un sueño profundo. La reactivación está prevista para el año 21XX.” Sin vacilar, el Doctor se acercó a uno de los ordenadores y ejecutó un comando.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>El conteo automático empezó.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No… No es justo…” Lamenté, mis ojos llenándose de lágrimas.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Zero cerró los ojos como para anunciar el final de la conversación.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“Veinticinco segundos restantes.” </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Aceptando al fin que no lo haría cambiar de opinión, que no podía evitar lo que iba a suceder, que sólo me quedaban unos segundos para seguir hablando con él antes que cayera en coma… No pude contener las palabras que empecé a generar con mis cuerdas vocales electrónicas como si había perdido el control de estas.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Cuando te admití que eres lo que más cuenta para mí en esta Tierra… Que eres quien aporta color a mi dura realidad…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“Veinte segundos.”</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Más que eso… Lo que quería decirte desde hace un tiempo es que mis sentimientos por ti van aún más allá…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“Quince segundos.”</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Cerré los ojos sin poder aceptar la realidad que yacía frente a mí.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Meses atrás realicé que había caído bajo tu encanto, que ya no lograba verte simplemente como mi excomandante, mi mentor, mi mejor amigo…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“Diez segundos.”</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Zero, yo… Me enamoré de ti… Sin antídoto alguno…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“Cinco segundos.”</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sin quererlo te volviste mi mundo… Yo… Te amo…” Revelé al final de todo, inclinado sobre la cápsula, mis ojos cerrados y mis lágrimas cayendo sobre la ventanilla.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Irrumpiendo en la oscuridad, de repente escuché la voz de Zero exclamar “¡Esperen! ¡Pausen el proceso!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>“Conteo suspendido.”</em> Resonó la voz artificial.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>El proceso ya había sido iniciado, ¡no pensaba que podía detenerlo en esta etapa tan avanzada! Abrí los ojos sin poder creer lo que acababa de suceder. El asombro también detuvo mis lágrimas. A través del vidrio, Zero me observaba, pero mi estado de confusión hizo que me fuese difícil descifrar su expresión. Seguramente se trataba de una mezcla de diversas emociones, aunque la sorpresa era de entre todas la más aparente.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“X… Todo esto que acabas de decirme, ¿es en serio?” Preguntó con grave seriedad, mirándome directo a los ojos.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Había tomado en cuenta todas las señales que parecía haberme enviado el destino y cancelado mis planes de declarármele, para finalmente cambiar de opinión al último momento sabiendo que había perdido a mi querido amigo…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mientras esperaba mi respuesta, Zero me observaba con su típica mirada penetrante. Antes de responderle, hubo un silencio en el cual me acobardé por un momento, hasta realizar que la pausa del conteo no significaba necesariamente un cambio de corazón.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yo… Sí, es la verdad…” Admití mientras miraba hacia al piso.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Más que nunca me costaba mirarlo a los ojos.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Repentinamente, un sonido electrónico emanó de la cápsula y subí la mirada. ¡La compuerta se estaba abriendo!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>¿Qué…?</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>La luz azul del interior de la máquina resplandecía por toda la habitación cuando Zero se sentó, puso un primer pie fuera de la cápsula, luego el segundo, y finalmente se levantó.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Instintivamente hice un paso hacia atrás, su majestuosa figura intimándome como jamás antes. Estaba pávido porque no tenía ni la más mínima idea de cómo reaccionaría. Él avanzó hacia mí – su expresión seguía siendo indiscernible – y cuando eché otro paso hacia atrás, él volvió a dar un paso hacia adelante. Esto volvió a repetirse por unos cuantos pasos más hasta que – como el espacio era muy limitado – mi pié golpeó el cristal que separaba la sala en dos y me encontré bloqueado.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Puesto que estaba inmovilizado contra el cristal sin lugar adonde huir, Zero pudo acortar la distancia y pararse justo en frente de mí. Luego, sin despegar su mirada, puso sus manos a cada lado de mi cara.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“¿Ze… Zero?” Lo miré de vuelta con asombro.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Empezó a acercar su rostro al mío y mientras mi corazón artificial latía a su máxima capacidad, Zero me besó. Sentí una onda de electricidad recorrer todo mi cuerpo y me ruboricé de pié a cabeza como nunca antes. Dentro de mi pecho, mi corazón parecía querer explotar.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>¿Estoy soñando o acaba de besarme…?</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Estaba tan sorprendido que ni siquiera había reaccionado. Por esa razón, aún sosteniendo mi rostro, Zero volvió a besarme, intentando obtener una reacción de mi parte. Esta vez al menos tuve el reflejo de cerrar mis ojos, aunque seguía sin poder concebir lo que me estaba sucediendo.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Cuando alejó su rostro, sonrió por la primera vez desde que lo había encontrado en esa temible recámara. La mirada que me estaba dando era a la vez inverosímil y sublime.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Su mirada… Nunca pensé que Zero fuera capaz de expresar tanta afección…</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Salgamos de aquí para que podamos hablar en privado. Estamos dando un espectáculo.” Dijo mientras señalaba detrás de mí.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Volteé la mirada. Del otro lado del vidrio, Alia, Signas y el grupo de científicos nos observaban boquiabiertas. Sin contar al Doctor que se había quedado inmóvil y en silencio durante toda la escena al lado de su computadora. Entre los besos de Zero y la realización que un buen número de Reploids habían presenciado todo, ¡debido a mi vergüenza mi sistema estaba peligrosamente cerca de sobrecalentarse!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Mejor aún…” Zero volteó a ver al responsable del proceso. “Doctor, ¿nos permiten un momento a solas?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>El científico asintió en silencio, aún sorprendido. Atravesó la puerta de cristal y pidió a los demás de seguirlo fuera de la sala. Antes de quedarnos completamente solos, creí percibir una grande sonrisa en los labios de Alia.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sólo permanecíamos nosotros dos, pero mis nervios no me dejaban pronunciar ni la más mínima palabra.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“¿Estás bien?” Zero preguntó al verme dominado por la timidez. “Tenías tantas cosas que decirme cuando estaba en la cápsula y ahora que estoy fuera ¿no dices más nada?” Se rió.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>El harmonioso sonido de su risa calmó mis nervios y logré armarme de coraje para hacerle la pregunta que más me urgía :</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Interrumpiste el proceso, pero… ¿por cuánto tiempo?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No pensé que sería posible pero – créelo o no – he cambiado de idea. Voy a tener que pedir excusas al Doctor y su equipo por haber desperdiciado su tiempo porque ya no soy voluntario para ese experimento. Además, creo haber encontrado mi <em>antídoto</em>.” Sonrió. “Si algún día me vuelvo Maverick, voy a requerir de tu ayuda una vez más, X.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Su respuesta me inundó de alegría y no pude evitar sonreír de oreja a oreja. La última vez que había sentido tanta dicha era cuando había descubierto que Zero estaba vivo tras haber creído durante varios meses que Sigma lo había vencido.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“¡Puedes contar conmigo!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Por cierto, ¿cómo supiste que tenía pensado sellarme? ¿Y qué de tu misión?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Estábamos por despegar cuando Alia vino a verme y me contó todo. Lo supo al escuchar una conversación de Signas por accidente. Mi unidad se marchó sin mí, pero tendré que unirme a ellos lo más rápido posible. Por favor prométeme que no aprovecharás de mi ausencia para sellarte, ¿sí?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Se rió.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Lo prometo a una condición.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“¿Una condición?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No te marches hoy. Espera mañana para viajar y pasemos el tiempo que nos queda juntos.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mis nervios regresaron súbitamente y volví a sonrojarme.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Está bien…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sabes, Axl y Nana me dijeron que tenias sentimientos por mí pero no les creí. Quién hubiese imaginado que decían la verdad… ¿Algún día pensabas decirme o ibas a quedarte callado para siempre?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Intenté confesarme varias veces, pero luego decidí no decirte nada…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Espera un momento. Esas veces que me pediste de hablar contigo a solas afuera de la base, y esa noche que perdiste la conciencia, ¿esa era tu intención?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sí… Espero que me disculpes Zero, fui un cobarde y tomé mucho de tu tiempo por nada…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Tonterías ; soy yo quien te debo disculpas. Debí haber sido más perspicaz y comprender tus sentimientos antes. En todo caso, gracias por haber compartido tus sentimientos conmigo. Con toda honestidad, no recuerdo la última vez que me sentí tan feliz.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“¿De veras? ¿Por qué?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>En un segundo, su expresión y tono de voz se volvieron serios.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em>¿Por qué?”</em> Me miró sorprendido. “Me parece que aún no comprendes... Como te enfrentaste contra viento y marea para hacer tu declaración, es justo que yo también verbalice lo que siento.” Hizo una pausa para tomar fuerzas. “X, yo también estoy enamorado de ti. En algún momento durante esta guerra realicé que eres lo que me motiva a seguir viviendo, aunque – cómo has constatado – también es la razón por la cual estoy dispuesto a morir por ti en cualquier momento. No es fácil decirlo pero… Yo también te amo.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“¡Zero…!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hasta ese momento no había realmente realizado que me correspondía. Aunque me había besado, mi terrible tendencia de negar toda posibilidad de ser correspondido y severa confusión habían ocupado mi cabeza y impedido que procesara correctamente la información. Todo ese tiempo, me había forzado a eliminar cualquier rastro de esperanza y había hecho todo para convencerme que Zero me quería como a un simple amigo, pero estaba completamente equivocado.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No tenía previsto decírtelo porque ni siquiera me pasó por la cabeza que podrías sentir lo mismo.” Admitió. “En este mundo cruel, me acostumbré a pensar que algo tan bueno no podía suceder.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Volvió a acercarse a mí, y esta vez me abrazó. Por un largo tiempo, en silencio. Y mientras estaba entre sus brazos, surgiendo de mi interior, unos sentimientos de serenidad y de profunda felicidad se apoderaron de mí.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Y más nunca volvieron a soltarme.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>